Kisah Next Generation 6: Calon Potensial
by TauHumba
Summary: Roxy pergi ke Irlandia sebagai manager tim Hogwarts untuk pra-liga
1. Chapter 1

**Terima kasih sudah me-review **_**Siapa Dipikiranku Saat Kau Menciumku**_**: SeiraAiren, YaotomeShinju, Cecil, Rise Star, Devia Purwanti, WatchFang, megu takuma, ochan malfoy, Putri, Last-Heir Black, atacchan, widy, Fu Ambar, Kira, Dandeliona96, qeqey krum, DarkBlueSong, Guest, yanchan:D **

**Ttg twitter: q tdk py; Ttg Scorose: Nanti stlah James, tp di setiap KNG da Scorose:D**

* * *

**Selamat Membaca KNG 6 chapter 1 ****dan review (apa saja), ya!**

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 dan **_**Siapa Dipikiranku Saat Kau Menciumku**_

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 6: CALON POTENSIAL**

Chapter 1

**PERHATIAN!**

**Diary ini adalah milik:**

**Nama: Roxanne Angelina Weasley**

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir: London, 3 Januari 2005**

**Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan**

**Status Darah: Darah-Murni**

**Warna rambut: Hitam**

**Warna mata: Hitam**

**Warna kulit: Cokelat**

**Tinggi: 169 cm**

**Berat: 48 kg**

**Alamat: Waltham Forest 36, London.**

**Tongkat sihir: Hollywood, 25 cm, nadi jantung naga.**

**Anggota Keluarga: George dan Angelina (Orangtua), Fred (Kembar)**

**Catatan: Punya banyak paman, bibi dan sepupu**

* * *

**Tanggal: Rabu, 20 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Kamar anak-anak perempuan kelas tujuh Gryffindor, Hogwarts**

**Waktu: 9 pm**

Dear Diary,

Fred benar-benar jadi orang yang menyebalkan setelah kepergian Lyra. Tiap hari, kalau bukan di kelas, dia hanya duduk di salah satu sudut perpustakaan (selalu tempat yang sama, di dekat jendela) dan memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan hampa. Lalu, setiap kali aku bicara dengannya, dia selalu menjawab dengan dengusan tidak sabar, gertakan dan sesekali dia malah salah panggil nama, dia memanggilku 'Lyra'. Menyebalkan bukan?

James dan Louis sering duduk menemaninya di perpus. Mereka juga tidak banyak bicara, hanya duduk memandang anak-anak lain yang sedang membaca dan mengerjakan PR. Wajah James sama muramnya seperti wajah Fred, dan wajah Louis datar, tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ketiga cowok yang dulunya penuh semangat (tak pernah berhenti mencampuri urusan orang lain) ini agak aneh. Dan keanehan ini sudah dimulai sejak awal tahun ajaran, bulan September kemarin. Aku tahu apa yang membuat Fred aneh, yaitu karena putus cinta, tapi aku tidak tahu yang membuat kedua lainnya ikut-ikutan aneh.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan James. Seperti Fred, dia kadang menggertakku atau mendengus padaku saat aku mengganggu lamunannya yang berharga. Dan beberapa kali aku mendapatinya sedang meninju tembok koridor, yang menyebabkan tangannya berdarah dan beberapa jari-jarinya patah. Kalau itu terjadi, Rose dan akulah yang harus mengobatinya karena dia tidak mau mengunjungi Madam Pomfrey. Mengapa James begitu tertekan dan sangat misterius? Yeah, pertanyaan ini tak terjawab, tapi aku yakin aku akan segera tahu sebentar lagi. Potter/Weasley selalu tahu apa yang terjadi pada anggota keluarganya.

Sedangkan Louis, mungkin sudah bosan berciuman dan bosan mencintai cewek-ceweknya, lalu memutuskan untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi. Kuharap Alice bisa segera mendekati Louis, aku sangat ingin keduanya bisa bersama. Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya merasa bahwa keduanya sangat cocok, mereka saling mengerti dengan sempurna.

Saat mereka masih berteman, Louis selalu mau mendengarkan Alice; dia tidak ikut dalam duel Gryffindor _versus _Slytherin di menara Astronomy tahun ajaran lalu, karena Alice melarangnya. Padahal ini adalah duel paling heboh yang pernah ada, melibatkan hampir 40 persen penghuni Hogwarts, para Prefek, kemurkaan McGonagall, kemarahan para orangtua yang mengakibatkan puluhan Howler, dan kehancuran besar-besaraan; tembok menara Astronomi retak-retak dan sekitar belasan teropong bintang harus diganti.

_**Flashback,**_

_**Menara Astronomy, 21 Maret 2022**_

_Duel Spektakuler Gryffindor/Hufflepuff (20-an anak) versus Slytherin/Ravenclaw (20-an anak) adalah duel yang baru saja dibentuk oleh Fred dan James atas tantangan Paul Nott, Gorris Flint (Slytherin) dan Hortense Scrimgeour (Ravenclaw). Ada pun persyaratannya adalah tidak boleh melibatkan kelas tiga ke bawah (mereka belum menguasai sihir untuk bisa berduel) dan kelas tujuh (anak-anak kelas tujuh biasanya sok). Peraturan Duel: Kedua kelompok, masing-masing menyuruh satu anak berduel di depan yang lain, begitu seterusnya sampai semua anak selesai berduel, setelah itu dihitung kelompok mana yang paling banyak menang. Kelompok yang petarung-petarungnya paling hebat boleh menjadi tuan selama seminggu penuh atas kelompok yang petarung-petarungnya kalah. Dan tentu saja, peraturan ini tidak terlaksana dengan baik, karena setelah dua petarung pertama, semua anak maju untuk berduel dan tidak diketahui dengan pasti siapa pemenangnya._

_Gryffindor/Hufflepuff berhadap-hadapan dengan Slytherin/Ravenclaw. Fred dan James paling depan dalam kelompok Gryffindor, sedangkan Paul Nott, Gorris Flint dan Hortense Scrimgeour paling depan dalam kelompok Slytherin._

"_Jadi siapa jagoanmu, Gryffie, apakah kalian semua siap menjadi budak kami selama seminggu?" tanya Nott, cowok Slytherin bermuka jelek._

_Teman-teman Slytherin/Ravenclaw-nya tertawa seperti troll sakit gigi._

"_Oh, tidak Slythie, kalianlah yang harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kekalahan," kata James, menyeringai, sementara kami menyanyikan yel-yel yang sudah kami siapkan seminggu sebelum duel._

Singa meremukkan kepala ular dengan sekali injak (_disertai sentakan kaki_)

Gryffindor mengalahkan Slythie dengan pedang terhunus (_mengangkat tangan, menghunus pedang khayalan_)

_Wajah anak-anak Slytherin/Ravenclaw merah padam mendengar yel-yel itu dan kami tertawa keras._

_Nott memberi isyarat pada Malfoy untuk mendekatinya. Malfoy yang berdiri agak jauh di sebelah kiri, melangkah sok ke arahnya. Nott membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya dan Malfoy mengangguk. Tak mau kalah, James segera membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Al dan Al mengangguk, tapi Rose segera maju mendekati James._

"_Biar aku yang berduel dengannya," kata Rose pelan, memandang Malfoy benci. "Aku belum sempat membalasnya, sejak dia melakukan sesuatu padaku tahun lalu."_

"_Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" tanya Fred._

"_Nanti kuceritakan, sekarang saatnya untuk berduel," kata Rose, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya._

"_Tidak," kata James. "Biar Al yang menghadapi Malfoy... kau nanti berduel dengan cewek Slytherin yang mirip jerangkong itu."_

_Dia mengangguk pada seorang cewek kurus berambut tipis yang berdiri di dekat Nott._

"_Tidak," Rose menggeleng. "Aku suka Malfoy!" kemudian wajahnya merah padam saat James menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis. "Oh, kau tahu maksudku, aku suka berduel dengannya."_

"_Ya, James, Rose suka berduel dengan Malfoy," kata Al menjelaskan seolah James adalah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa arti berduel._

_James dan Fred mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, sementara aku terbingung-bingung._

"_Hentikan, Al!" Rose mendelik._

"_Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," kata Al, tertawa pelan._

"_Ayolah, Gryffie, mana jagoanmu?" suara mirip kaleng rombeng berisi kerikil lalu diguncang, milik si jelek Nott terdengar lagi._

"_Baiklah," kata James, memandang Nott sekilas. "Pergilah, Rose!"_

"_Hati-hati, Rose!" bisikku._

_Rose maju dan Malfoy juga maju. Kami semua (baik Gryffindor mau pun Slytherin) mundur agak jauh agar tidak kena mantra yang salah sasaran._

"_Lihat... lihat mereka memasang Musang!" pekik si cewek jerangkong, sementara teman-temannya tertawa._

"_Lihat... lihat mereka memasang Mayat... Yakin nih, mayat bisa menang, Slythie?" balasku mengejek, dan anak-anak tertawa._

_Wajah Malfoy berubah merah jambu, sementara Rose tertawa._

"_Kau tidak akan tertawa kalau kau sudah terkena mantraku, Musang!" kata Malfoy, mengamati Rose._

"_Aku sudah menunggu kau menunjukkan kebolehanmu yang selama ini hanya ada di kata-kata," balas Rose._

_Malfoy menyeringai dan Rose balas menyeringai._

"_Jelek!" katanya._

"_Sok!"_

"_Kulihat kau belum berciuman dengan siapa pun, Musang," kata Malfoy mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya._

_Beberapa detik kemudian, dia dan Rose mulai bergerak saling mengitari._

"_Aku berciuman atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu, Mayat!" kata Rose, mempersiapkan tongkat sihir._

_Malfoy menyeringai jahat, seolah tahu suatu rahasia yang melibat dirinya dan Rose._

"_Apakah kau masih terkenang ciuman kita?" tanya Malfoy sangat pelan, sehingga aku harus membaca gerak bibirnya untuk bisa mengartikan apa yang diucapkannya._

_Wajah Rose merah padam, seperti apel merah._

"_Aku lebih baik mati dari pada mengenang ciuman itu!" balas Rose, juga pelan, sehingga aku sekali lagi harus membaca gerakan bibirnya._

_Malfoy menyeringai lagi, seolah tahu sekali bahwa yang dikatakan Rose adalah bohong belaka._

"_SLUGULUS ERUCTO!" teriak Rose mulai menyerang._

"_PROTEGO... RICTUSEMPRA!"_

_Rose menghindar, dan serangan Mafloy menghantam tembok menara. Setelah itu, Rose mulai menyerang lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah saling menyerang dan menghindar, sementara kami yang lain berteriak keras untuk menyemangati kedua petarung. Namun, tentu saja ini adalah pertarungan yang berat sebelah, karena biar bagaimana pun Malfoy cowok dan pemain Quidditch, sementara Rose cewek dan penggemar Quidditch, jelas sekali perbedaannya. Rose sekarang harus menghindari serangan membabi-buta Malfoy dan dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membalas serangan._

"_Kita harus melakukan sesuatu," kataku pada James, memandang cemas Rose yang melompat-lompat seperti kelinci yang penuh semangat._

_Dia dan Fred berpandangan, kecemasan tampak pada wajah masing-masing._

"_Tenang," kata Al santai, menonton Rose melompat menghindari serangan, sementara anak-anak Slytherin/Ravenclaw tertawa._

_James, Fred dan aku memandang Al._

"_Dia tidak mungkin melukai Rose... Lihat!" kata Al, mengangguk ke arah Malfoy._

_James, Fred dan aku memandang Malfoy, yang tampak serius menyerang Rose._

"_Apa yang harus kami lihat?" tanyaku, tidak ada yang aneh pada Malfoy, dia tetap pucat seperti mayat._

"_Dia menyerang Rose, tapi tidak benar-benar menyerangnya... serangannya selalu tidak tepat sasaran."_

"_APA?" James, Fred dan aku memandang Malfoy dan Rose._

"_Dia hanya ingin agar Rose lelah dan berhenti bertarung..." lanjut Al._

_Sekarang aku memandang Malfoy, mengamat-amati dengan serius, mencoba mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata Al. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus aku amati, Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy dan Rose tetaplah Rose, tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka berdua._

"_Mengapa dia melakukan itu?" tanyaku pada Al, setelah bosan mengamati Malfoy dan tidak mendapat informasi apa pun di wajahnya yang pucat. "Mengapa dia tidak langsung menyerang Rose dan duel berakhir?"_

_Al mengangkat bahu, sementara dari pihak Slytherin terdengar lagi suara kaleng rombeng Nott._

"_Ayo, Scorpius, apa yang kau lakukan? Serang dia?"_

"_Ayo, Scorpius!" teriak yang lain._

_Tak mau kalah, aku segera berteriak keras mengalah teriakan Slytherin._

"_AYO ROSE!"_

_Rose melirikku dan serangan Malfoy (entah mantra apa) terkena kaki kirinya, sehingga dia terjatuh dengan sukses di lantai batu._

"_Weasley!" teriak Malfoy._

"_ROSE!" jeritku, ingin menghampiri Rose, tapi tidak jadi, karena sedetik setelah Rose kena serangan Malfoy, mantra-mantra mulai beterbangan di atas kepalaku dan semua anak mulai saling menyerang._

_Aku menunduk menghindari mantra anak-anak dan merangkak menuju Rose, tapi Malfoy sudah mendekatinya lebih dulu._

"_Weasley, kau baik-baik saja?" dia memegang lengan Rose hendak menariknya berdiri._

_Rose meringis pelan._

"_Kakiku sakit," kata Rose, memegang pergelangan kaki kirinya._

"_Mengapa kau tidak menghindar?" gertak Malfoy._

"_Mengapa kau tidak memantraiku?" balas Rose, mendelik._

"_Aku tidak pernah memantrai perempuan..."_

"_Tidak pernah memantrai perempuan?" ulang Rose tak percaya. "Bukankah 'tidak pernah' terlalu berlebihan, Malfoy."_

"_Semua orang menjadi dewasa, Weasley... Kulihat kau saja yang tidak berubah."_

"_Ada beberapa hal yang membuat seseorang tidak berubah... Semua tentangmu sama saja dari awal sampai akhir."_

"_Ya, kulihat kau memang berpendapat seperti itu, kau__—__"_

"_Malfoy, Rose, apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Al, yang sedang berduel dengan seorang cowok Ravenclaw. "Cepat pergi, kalian tidak ingin tertangkap McGonagall, kan? Ingat surat pernyataan!"_

_Aku tahu tentang surat pernyataan yang dimaksud Al. Surat itu adalah surat yang mereka buat waktu kelas satu dengan disaksikan oleh Draco Malfoy dan Uncle Ron._

"_Sial!" umpat Malfoy. "Ayo!"_

_Malfoy menarik lengannya, tapi Rose meringis lagi. _

"_Aku tidak bisa berdiri, kakiku sakit," kata Rose._

"_Dasar merepotkan!" gertak Malfoy, meletakkan salah satu tangannya di balik lutut Rose, tangan yang lain di balik punggungnya, lalu mengangkatnya._

_Dia berdiri dengan Rose yang ketakutan dalan gendongannya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rose tampak pucat. "Turunkan aku!"_

"_Pegangan!" perintah Malfoy, memiringkan kelapa menghindari serangan mantra salah sasaran yang hampir saja kena kepalanya._

_Rose yang bingung harus berpegangan di mana, terpaksa mengalungkan tangan ke leher Malfoy, yang menunduk menghindari serangan dan melangkah perlahan menuju pintu keluar menara Astronomi, sementara di sekitarnya mantra-mantra beterbangan._

_Dan aku, masih dalam posisi merangkak di tempat semula, tercengang memandang keduanya. Mereka berdua tampak seperti dalam film-film romantis buatan India di tahun 90-an yang sering ditonton Mom dan Aunt Audrey. Kalau ada musik latarnya, aku pasti akan mengira bahwa aku sedang berada di salah satu bioskop di London dan menonton _Mann _saat adegan pengantin pria mengangkat pengantin wanita yang lumpuh, sementara di sekitar mereka orang-orang menebarkan bunga dan konfeti_.

"_Roxy, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya James, yang mundur menghindari serangan Nott. "Cepat menyingkir!"_

_Aku segera berdiri dan lari ke arah berlawanan, menghindari Nott dan beberapa mantra yang melayang ke arahku. Aku tidak berusaha untuk menyerang karena meskipun aku membenci pemain Quidditch asrama lain, tapi aku tidak sangat membenci mereka sehingga harus menyerang mereka. Sambil berusaha menghindari mantra, aku segera menyusul Malfoy dan Rose._

"_AWAS!"_

_Tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak dan sesosok tubuh melayang ke arahku. Aku terjatuh di lantai keras dengan punggung lebih dulu, dan sebuah tubuh, yang mungkin seberat batu-batu besar yang dimasukkan dalam karung, jatuh menindihku. Kakinya di kakiku, dadanya di dadaku, wajahnya di wajahku dan bibirnya di bibirku._

_Aku tidak bisa bergerak dan tidak bisa bernafas karena dadaku tertindih. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh itu terangkat dariku dan aku bisa bernafas lagi._

"_Maaf," kata sebuah suara. _

_Dengan tulang punggung yang seperti hancur lebur dan belakang kepala yang sakit, aku segera duduk dan mengamati Lorcan Scamader, Seeker Ravenclaw, berlari menjauh menghindari serangan Tom Coote, beater Gryffindor._

_Takut terinjak-injak oleh anak-anak yang berlari-lari tak tentu arah, aku segera berdiri mengabaikan sakit di punggungku. Tetapi sebuah mantra melayang ke arahku dan menghantam wajahku dengan telak. Aku terjatuh, tak sadarkan diri di lantai batu._

Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah malam itu, sehingga aku melupakan bahwa Scamander sudah menciumku; aku harus terbaring di rumah sakit semalaman bersama beberapa anak yang terluka; aku harus menjalani detensi selama dua minggu, membersihkan pispot rumah sakit, tanpa sihir bersama anak-anak lain; dan aku juga harus menghadapi kemarahan McGonagall dan kemurkaan Mom. Sementara Fred dan James menghadapi kemarahan dahsyat McGonagall. Dia membaca ulang surat pernyataan yang telah dibuat waktu kelas satu dan memberi ancaman bahwa mereka memang harus dikeluarkan. Tetapi akhirnya mereka patut bersyukur karena dia tidak mengeluarkan mereka. Dia menyuruh mereka tinggal di Hogwarts selama dua minggu awal liburan musim panas dan melarang semua kunjugan ke Hogsmeade di tahun ajaran ini.

Louis tampak menyesal karena tidak ikut kehebohan itu, tapi Alice tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa setidaknya dia masih diijinkan ke Hogsmeade, Louis hanya balas tersenyum. Tetapi itu terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu saat mereka masih berteman. Sekarang, Louis tidak berbicara dengan Alice, dia selalu memberikan pandangan dengki setiap kali Alice lewat di dekatnya. Menurutku Louis agak berlebihan, karena Rencana 195 Galleon itu sudah lama sekali, beberapa tahun lalu, aku saja sudah melupakannya.

Dan, aku juga sudah melupakan ciuman di menara Astronomy itu. Menurutku itu adalah ketidaksengajaan yang disebabkan oleh kehebohan yang terjadi waktu itu. Dan di saat-saat seperti itu, memang wajar kalau ada yang saling tabrak, saling tindih dan saling melukai. Namun, teori Alice tentang percintaan dan ciuman—cowok mencium cewek karena dia mencintainya, juga sebaliknya, cewek mencium cowok karena dia mencintainya—membuatku teringat pada ciuman itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir itu adalah ciuman pertamaku.

Hore, aku sudah berciuman, aku tak perlu lagi malu dan tidak perlu bergabung bersama Lily setiap kali kami sekeluarga berbicara tentang ciuman.

Pintu ruang kamar terbuka, Alice masuk diikuti oleh Florence beberapa detik kemudian. Florence tampak marah, sedangkan Alice tampak sangat santai. Dia mengambil gaun tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Florence dari tempat tidurku sendiri.

Meskipun tidak begitu menyukai sifat Florence yang terlalu _kecentilan _pada Fred, dia tetaplah teman sekamarku, dan aku harus peduli pada teman sekamar.

"Fred Weasley..." jawabnya, mendengus dan langsung naik ke tempat tidurnya tanpa berganti pakaian. "Dia memanggilku Lyra saat kami sedang di perpustakaan."

"Dia sangat mencintai Lyra, kau tidak akan punya kesempatan," kataku apa adanya.

Florence mendengus lagi.

"Apakah Fred pernah menciummu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak..." kata Florence. "Dia tidak menyukaiku tentu saja dia tidak menciumku."

"Apakah kau masih ingat tentang pendapat Alice bahwa jika seorang cowok mencium seorang cewek berarti dia mencintainya?"

"Pendapat yang mengada-ada..." kata Florence tak peduli.

Aku mengabaikan kata-katanya dan melanjutkan, "Menurutmu kalau ada cowok yang tidak sengaja mencium seorang cewek, apakah itu berarti dia mencintainya?"

"Tidak mungkin," kata Florence. "Dia kan tidak sengaja mencium, bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa dia mencintai cewek itu?"

"Bisa jadi dia memang mencintai cewek itu," kata Alice, baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dalam gaun tidur bergambar Tentakula Berbisa.

Dia duduk di tempat tidurnya dan memandangku.

"Kita harus tahu dulu bagaimana kejadiannya, sehingga terjadi ciuman tidak sengaja itu," katanya.

"Er, sebenarnya ini agak membingungkan..." kataku. "Cewek itu sedang berdiri, lalu tiba-tiba cowok itu sudah jatuh ke atasnya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir."

"Kukira itu cuma ketidaksengajaan," kata Florence.

"Tidak," kata Alice.

Dia memang suka sekali mendebat semua perkataan Florence.

"Aku yakin cowok itu mencintai si cewek... Dia mungkin berpura-pura terjatuh, menciumnya, berpura-pura minta maaf lalu pergi... Dan keinginannya untuk membuat si cewek penasaran berhasil."

"Mengapa dia harus melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mungkin dia sudah memendam cinta pada cewek itu, tapi tidak berani mengatakannya karena, misalnya, cewek itu tidak tahu dia ada di Hogwarts atau cewek itu tahu tentang dia, tapi tidak peduli padanya. Jadi, dia melakukan cara seperti itu agar si cewek menyadari kehadirannya, agar si cewek ingat bahwa dia pernah dicium oleh cowok itu... Coba saja, misalnya seseorang menciummu pasti kau akan terus mengingat kejadian itu, kan?"

"Benar juga," kataku.

"Ya," kata Alice, sementara Florence mendengus.

"Namun, cowok itu tidak menunjukkan sikap mencintai terhadap si cewek, padahal kejadian ciuman itu sudah terjadi berbulan-bulan yang lalu."

"Dia mungkin sudah lupa," kata Florence tak sabar.

"Tidak," bantah Alice lagi. "Dia mungkin sedang menunggu cewek itu untuk mendekatinya... Mungkin dia tipe pemalu dan menginginkan cewek menyatakan cinta padanya."

"Tetapi mereka belum pernah bicara sebelumnya... Maksudku mereka memang saling bicara, tapi seperlunya saja, mereka bukan sahabat."

"Nah, mungkin karena itulah, karena mereka belum saling bicara, jadi cowok itu tidak berani menyatakan cintanya. Jadi, mereka harus berteman dulu dan pelan-pelan si cowok pasti akan punya keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya."

Aku berpikir sebentar.

"Jadi, aku—er, maksudku cewek itu harus berteman dulu dengan si cowok?" tanyaku.

"Tidak... kurasa cewek itu harus melupakan ciuman itu sesegera mungkin karena ciuman ketidaksengajaan seperti itu biasanya tidak berarti apa-apa," kata Florence.

"Ya," bantah Alice lagi. "Menurutku si cewek harus berteman dengan si cowok... cobalah untuk bersikap ramah padanya, tersenyum padanya dan berusaha untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau juga—er si cewek juga jatuh cinta padanya, dan cowok itu pasti akan menyatakan cinta pada akhirnya."

"Tetapi si cewek tidak jatuh cinta padanya," kataku, berpikir.

Aku memang tidak jatuh cinta pada Lorcan Scamander.

"Kalau memang si cewek tidak jatuh cinta padanya, mengapa kita memperdebatkan masalah ini?" tanya Alice sebal. "Si cewek kan hanya perlu melupakan ciuman itu dan berpura-pura bahwa ciuman itu tidak terjadi."

"Er, aku—si cewek merasa bahwa mungkin cowok itu akan menjadi teman kencan yang sempurna untuknya, karena cewek itu belum pernah berkencan."

"Oh..." kata Alice. "Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa, suatu saat nanti pasti cewek itu akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Yah, mungkin..." kataku tidak terlalu yakin.

"Omong-omong siapa sih, yang kita bicarakan?" tanya Alice, memandangku tajam.

"Lily," kataku cepat.

Lily kan di Slytherin dan Alice tidak mungkin berjalan-jalan sampai ke Slytherin untuk mencari tahu apakah Lily pernah berciuman dengan seseorang atau tidak.

"Lily Potter?" ulang Alice, memandangku agak bingung.

"Ya, dia," jawabku.

"Oh..."

Berdasarkan kata-kata Alice ini, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Lorcan Scamander mencintaiku karena itulah dia menciumku. Aku kan sangat cantik dan menarik, aku kapten Quidditch Gryffindor, tentu saja cowok-cowok menyukaiku. Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah mengapa baru sekarang ada yang terang-terangan menyatakan cinta padaku dengan ciuman, mengapa tidak sejak dulu. Tetapi tak apalah, akhirnya ada juga yang jatuh cinta padaku, sekarang aku hanya perlu menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku bersedia berkencan dengannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Lorcan (aku harus memanggilnya Lorcan karena dia bisa menjadi teman kencanku sewaktu-waktu) dan aku sangat cocok; kami sama-sama menyukai Quidditch; kami sama populer; dia tampan, aku cantik dan aku tidak akan membuatnya malu kalau kami berkencan. Keluargaku dan keluarganya saling mengenal, meskipun tidak berteman akrab. Kurasa Rolf dan Luna Scamander tidak akan malu punya menantu sepertiku.

_Semangat_!

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley

Cewek kelas tujuh yang telah mendapatkan calon suami potensial.

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis, 21 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Aula Besar, Hogwarts**

**Waktu: 8.30 am**

Dear Diary,

Pagi ini cerah, sarapan pagi dari peri-rumah benar-benar enak, semua orang ceria, termasuk aku—yeah, kecuali Fred, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi mengapa dia bermuram durja karena jawabannya, tentu saja, Lyra.

"Mengapa kau sangat ceria?" tanya James, setelah menelan roti panggangnya.

"Hari ini cerah... jam pertama kosong," kataku bersemangat.

"Biasanya kau tidak selalu bersemangat seperti ini kalau ada jam kosong... katakan ada apa Roxy?" tanya James.

Louis memandangku dari atas mangkok buburnya.

"Pasti kau sedang merencakan sesuatu," kata Louis sebal, baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku menulis surat cinta untuknya, berpura-pura itu dari Alice, tapi ketahuan karena Louis tahu tulisanku. "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau menulis surat aneh lagi."

"Tidak... tidak," kataku tersenyum ceria pada Louis. "Aku hanya sedang bahagia, sangat bahagia..."

Louis menatapku tajam, James menaikkan alis, Fred berhenti memandang sarapannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Rose dan Al berhenti berbicara tentang PR Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan memandangku.

"Oke, baiklah!" kataku.

Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa berbohong pada para sepupuku dan Fred, mereka biasanya selalu tahu apakah aku sedang berbohong atau tidak.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mendapatkan seorang calon suami potensial yang mencintaiku," kataku setelah beberapa saat.

Semuanya tersentak. Untuk sesaat tak ada yang berkomentar, semuanya terlalu kaget.

"Jadi, James, Fred, aku membatalkan perjanjian tentang tidak boleh berkencan sampai lulus Hogwarts. Bisa saja cowok yang jatuh cinta padaku ini mengajakku kencan."

Sekarang semua sudah bisa menguasai diri.

"Siapa dia?" gertak Fred.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memberitahu kalian... aku tahu kalian pasti akan memantrainya di koridor."

"Walaupun kau tidak memberitahunya kami akan tahu sebentar lagi," kata James, menyeringai. "Kau tahu kami, kan, Roxy?"

Aku mendelik.

"Mengapa kau bisa mengira dia adalah calon suamimu?" tanya Rose, memandangku heran.

"Karena dia mencintaiku," jawabku ceria.

"Memangnya kalau dia mencintaimu berarti dia adalah calon suamimu?"

"Tentu saja, kan?" kataku heran. "Semua orang yang mencintai pasti menikah..."

"Tidak juga, ada yang tidak menikah," kata Rose.

"Siapa yang tidak menikah meskipun saling mencintai?"

"Er—" Rose berpikir, tapi setelah beberapa detik tidak ada yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"Lyra," kata Fred.

"Apa?" James, Louis, Rose, Al dan aku memandangnya.

Dari wajah mereka aku sadar bahwa mereka, sama sepertiku, berpikir bahwa Fred sudah benar-benar tidak waras.

"Aku tidak gila," kata Fred, membaca pikiran kami. "Aku tadi teringat akan orangtua Lyra, mereka saling mencintai tapi tidak menikah, benarkan James?"

"Poin yang bagus, Fred," kata James bersemangat, memandangku. "Jadi, Roxy, ada beberapa pasangan yang saling mencintai tapi mereka tidak menikah."

"Mengapa mereka tidak menikah?" tanyaku.

"Ada beberapa hal rahasia yang tidak bisa dibagikan pada publik," kata Fred cepat, sebelum James bisa menjawab.

"Yah, aku kan beda sama mereka," kataku, tak mau kalah. "Aku akan menikah dengan orang yang mencintaiku."

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa dia mencintaimu?" tanya Rose lagi.

"Karena dia menciumku..." kataku tersenyum. "Ada teori yang mengatakan bahwa cowok mencium cewek karena dia jatuh cinta padanya."

"Siapa yang mengatakan teori tidak mendasar seperti itu?" tanya Louis heran.

"Kapan kau berciuman dengannya?" tanya James.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu berciuman?" gertak Fred.

"Rahasia," kataku, mendelik pada mereka bertiga.

"Benar kata Louis..." kata Al. "Itu adalah teori yang mengada-ada... aku mencium banyak cewek, tapi aku tidak jatuh cinta pada mereka."

"Itu karena kau belum menyadarinya, sebenarnya di lubuk hatimu kau jatuh cinta pada mereka semua," kataku, membela teori Alice.

Al menggelengkan kepala, sementara James, Fred, Louis dan Rose tercengang.

"Apakah kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Rose.

"Er, entahlah... aku belum tahu apa itu cinta, tapi aku akan menanyakannya pada Alice," jawabku.

"Apakah kau berdebar-debar saat dekat dengannya?" tanya Fred.

"Tidak..." jawabku.

"Apakah kau pernah sangat marah padanya karena dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikanmu, padahal kau lewat di depannya?" tanya James.

"Tidak..."

"Apakah kau pernah sangat ingin menyerahkan semua yang kau miliki untuk membuatnya tersenyum?" tanya Fred.

"Tidak..."

"Apakah kau pernah merasa sangat tersiksa karena tidak bisa menyentuhnya?" tanya James.

"Tidak..."

"Apkah kau merasa bahwa dunia ini sangat indah saat dia tersenyum?"

"Tidak..."

"Apakah kau pernah sangat menyesalkan karena telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terluka?" tanya James.

"Tidak..."

"Apakah kau pernah merasa sangat marah karena dia dekat dengan cewek lain?" tanya Fred.

"Tidak..."

"Apakah kau pernah sangat merindukannya sampai merasa akan mati kalau tidak bertemu dengannya?" tanya Fred lagi.

"Tidak..."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak mencintainya," kata Louis akhirnya, sementara Rose dan Al memandang James.

"Kau tidak mencintainya," kata James.

"Ya, kau tidak mencintainya," kata Fred.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Al, memandang James.

"Yah, dia sedang jatuh cinta," jawab Rose, mengamati James.

"Kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya, Roxy, jadi buat apa kau susah-susah berkencan dengannya?" kata James, mengabaikan Rose dan Al.

"Benar, kau harus segera menjauh darinya karena kau tidak mencintainya," kata Fred.

"Tetapi dia mencintaiku, kurasa itu sudah cukup, dan lama-lama aku juga akan merasakan perasaan seperti yang kalian katakan itu... kalau aku tidak mulai dari sekarang, bisa-bisa aku tidak akan bisa menikah selamanya... aku sudah mendapat calon suami potensial dan aku akan berusaha untuk mencintainya."

"Ya, ampun..." kata Rose, tak percaya.

"Apakah kau yakin dia mencintaimu?" tanya Fred masih tak percaya.

"Seratus persen," jawabku percaya diri. "Ciuman pertama kami memang tidak sebagus ciumanmu dan Lyra, namun kami akan berusaha."

"Siapa dia?" tanya James dan Louis bersamaan.

"Aku akan memberitahu kalian nanti," kataku penuh semangat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan kami,

"Roxanne Weasley?"

Aku mengangkat muka dan melihat orang yang sedang kami bicarakan, berdiri di sebelahku.

"Oh, hai Lorcan," kataku ceria, dan tersenyum cemerlang pada calon suami potensialku.

Lorcan tampak terkejut, mungkin belum pernah melihat senyumanku yang sangat indah ini.

"Oh, Weasley, Profesor McGonagall menyuruh kita ke kantornya," kata Lorcan.

Aku terkejut karena dia memanggilku Weasley, sudah sepantasnya kalau dia memaggilku Roxy, dia kan mencintaiku, tapi tak apalah mungkin dia malu.

"Baik," kataku bersemangat. "Ayo!"

Aku menggandeng lengannya dengan mesra, mengedip pada James, Fred, Louis, Rose dan Al yang tercengang, lalu berjalan keluar aula.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia melepaskan lengannya dari tanganku, lalu cepat-cepat menjauh dariku.

Aku tercengang.

_Apa-apaan ini, bukankah dia jatuh cinta padaku? Dia pasti malu!_

"Lorcan, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Apakah kau sudah gila?" dia memandangku tajam seolah belum pernah melihatku sebelumnya.

"Ha... mengapa kau bicara seperti itu padaku?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena sikapmu aneh... mengapa kau bergelantungan di lenganku?" dia bertanya.

"Bergelantungan?" ulangku. "Aku cuma menggandeng lenganmu..."

"Sama saja..."

"Tidak sama," kataku protes.

"Lupakan, jadi mengapa kau menggandeng lenganku?"

"Karena aku suka menggandeng lenganku," kataku tersenyum manis, menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihku yang cantik, mudah-mudahan dia semakin terpesona padaku.

"Mengapa kau suka menggandeng lenganku?"

"Karena kupikir lenganmu kelihatannya kuat sekali," kataku tersenyum lagi.

"Oh, ya?" katanya tidak yakin, kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku, menaiki tangga pualam.

Aku memandangnya, agak tercengang. Yang terjadi tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan, kupikir kami akan akrab, berteman layaknya teman lama, ternyata dia hanya menganggapku sebagai salah satu murid Hogwarts, tapi tak apa, lama-lama aku akan menjadi temannya dan dia akan mengajakku kencan.

_Semangat!_

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley

Cewek cantik yang sedang berusaha akrab dengan calon suami.

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis, 21 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Kantor kepala sekolah, Hogwarts**

**Waktu: 9.00 am**

Dear Diary,

Perjalanan ke kantor kepala sekolah tidak seromantis seperti yang kubayangkan. Kupikir karena dia jatuh cinta padaku, dia mungkin akan menggandeng tanganku atau memeluk pinggangku atau apalah yang menunjukkan kemesraan. Tetapi, kami malah berjalan berjauhan dan berbicara tentang Quidditch; tentang pertandingan persahabatan antar klub se-Inggris/Irlandia sebelum Liga Quidditch Inggris dan Irlandia musim panas tahun depan; tentang kans Ravenclaw untuk memenangkan piala asrama tahun ini, tentang Gryffindor yang kehilangan kapten yang berbakat dan pemain-pemain berbakat lainnya.

"Siapa kapten Gryffindor sekarang?" dia bertanya saat kami melewati Gargoyle dan mendaki tangga memutar yang menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah.

"Coba tebak?" tanyaku ceria.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka percakapan yang tidak langsung pada sasaran, tapi untuk kali ini aku memaafkanmu... James Potter?"

"Bukan..." jawabku, kemudian menunjuk diriku sendiri. "Aku adalah kapten Gryffindor."

"Benarkah?" Lorcan berhenti berjalan dan menatapku dari atas ke bawah, seolah aku sangat tidak pantas menjadi kapten.

Aku ingin sekali mendelik, menggertak dan mengucapkan kata-kata tajam, tapi aku menahan diri. Aku tidak boleh terlihat seperti cewek kejam di depan calon suami potensial.

"Begitulah," jawabku, berusaha ceria.

"Kurasa Profesor Neville pasti sedang memakan salah satu tumbuhan yang bisa menghilangkan kesadaran untuk sementara, saat dia mengangkatmu sebagai kapten."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, darah panas perlahan naik ke kepalaku.

"Jangan marah dulu!" katanya. "Aku bukannya anti-feminisme, tapi aku tidak setuju melihat cewek jadi kapten."

"Tetapi aku sekarang kapten, jadi kau harus menerima kehadiranku," kataku tersenyum.

"Yeah," katanya, kemudian mulai menaiki tangga memutar.

"Omong-omong, mengapa McGonagall memanggil kita?" tanyaku, mengikutinya menaiki tangga.

"Entahlah," jawabnya. "Aku yakin sekali aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan akhir-akhir ini... Lagipula, jadwal pertandingan Quidditch biasanya dibagikan oleh kepala asrama."

"Ya," kataku, kemudian teringat sesuatu yang sudah ingin sekali kutanyakan sejak aku tahu bahwa dia mencintaiku. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku tujuh belas tahun 13 September kemarin," katanya.

"Berarti aku hanya lebih tua sembilan bulan darimu?" tanyaku senang.

"Memangnya mengapa kalau kau lebih tua sembilan bulan dariku?" dia balik bertanya.

"Er, tidak juga," kataku.

Setelah itu dengan lebih semangat, aku segera bergerak cepat menuju pintu kantor kepala sekolah, dengannya di sampingku.

Lorcan mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," terdengar suara McGonagall.

Kami masuk dan melihat bahwa McGonagall tidak sendiri dalam ruangan itu, tapi ditemani oleh Simom Smith, kapten Quidditch Hufflepuff dan Gorris Flint, kapten Quidditch Slytherin.

"Mengapa lama sekali?" tanya McGonagall tak sabar. "Duduk!"

"Maafkan kami, Profesor," kata Lorcan, lalu duduk di sebelah Flint, sedangkan aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini?" tanya McGonagall.

"Ya, Profesor," jawabku, sementara para cowok diam saja.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini karena aku mendapat surat dari kepala Depertemen Permainan dan Olahraga Sihir," katanya mengangkat sebuah perkamen yang tampak resmi, diembos dengan huruf M besar.

"Tentang apa itu, Profesor?" aku tidak tahan untuk bertanya, karena tampaknya ini adalah sesuatu yang menarik.

McGonagall memandangku.

"Sesuatu yang tidak kusetujui, tapi aku harus mematuhi keinginan Kementrian Sihir, bukan?"

"Tentu, Profesor," jawabku cepat.

Sementara para cowok masih berdiam diri menunggu. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa para wanita selalu berbelit-belit saat bicara.

"Jadi surat ini mengatakan bahwa tim Hogwarts diundang untuk pertandingan persahabatan antar klub Inggris/Irlandia," kata McGonagall jengkel, kelihatan sekali bahwa dia tidak menyukai isi surat ini.

"Apa?" aku tersentak, namun penuh semangat, sementara para cowok saling pandang "Kami diundang untuk ke Irlandia?"

"Ya, kalian diundang untuk pertandingan persahabatan..." McGonagall mengeluarkan perkamen lain dari amplop. "Ide ini adalah ide dadakan pengurus Liga Quidditch Inggris dan Irlandia. Dia rupanya ingin memasukkan tim sekolah dalam Liga Quidditch Inggris/Irlandia musim panas nanti."

"Aku setuju," kataku bersemangat.

McGongall memberiku tatapan tidak setuju, kemudian mulai membaca perkamennya. "Jadi kalian harus berangkat seminggu lagi, mengikuti training selama tiga hari, dan bertanding melawan Tutshill Tornados tanggal 6 November, setelah itu 9 November melawan Beauxbatons dan—" dia berhenti membaca, dan mengangkat muka memandang kami.

"Aku ikut, Profesor," kataku penuh semangat.

"Tidak," kata McGonagall tegas. "Aku melarang kelas tujuh untuk ikut dalam pertandingan ini... Kita akan memberi kesempatan ini pada kelas enam—"

"Tidak bisa..." kataku, berdiri. "Aku ikut dan aku akan membawa tim Gryffindor ke pertandingan persahabatan pra-liga Quidditch Inggris/Irlandia."

"Aku setuju dengan anda profesor," kata Simom Smith sok, memandang McGonagall, lalu mendelik padaku. "Menurutku kelas tujuh yang sebentar lagi harus menghadapi NEWT tidak boleh diikutsertakan dalam pertandingan pra-liga ini."

"Terima kasih, Smith," kata McGonagall, kemudian memandang kami lagi "Jadi aku mengharapkan kalian melakukan ujicoba anak-anak kelas enam menurut asrama masing-masing, setelah itu dipilih lagi siapa yang harus ikut ke Irlandia dan membawa nama sekolah."

"Tetapi, aku ingin pergi profesor, aku tidak bisa tidak ikut, aku kapten Gryffindor dan aku—" airmata mengalir deras di pipiku. Aku sangat suka Quidditch, dan McGonagall tidak bisa tidak mengijinkan aku ikut hanya karena aku kelas tujuh.

Aku terisak di kursiku membuat semua orang dalam ruangan, juga lukisan-lukisan kepala sekolah di dinding, tercengang

"Weasley, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya McGonagall tak sabar.

"Er, profesor," kata Lorcan. "Kurasa kita harus mengijinkan dia ikut... maksudku tim yang akan dibentuk nanti pasti membutuhkan manager, yang mengatur segala keperluan tim, juga pembimbing dan—"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi manager," kataku masih terisak. "Aku ingin masuk tim..."

"Oh, sudahlah Weasley," kata Flint. "Apa salahnya kita mengundurkan diri dan memberikan kesempatan pada yang lebih muda."

Aku terisak semakin keras.

"Baik Weasley," kata McGongall tak sabar. "Kau boleh ikut ke Irlandia, tapi tidak sebagai anggota tim, tapi sebagai manager, pastikan kau mengurus semua keperluan mereka... sekarang hapus airmatamu sebelum aku memberimu detensi!"

Aku terduduk bersandar pada kursiku dan merasa sangat merana. Tidak ada yang memahami betapa cintanya aku pada Quidditch.

_Semangatku telah hilang!_

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley

Manager tim Hogwarts yang akan ke Irlandia seminggu lagi.

**REVIEW PLEASE! See you in KNG 6 chapter 2**

**Riwa Rambu ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih sudah me-review chapter 1: YaotomeShinju, yanchan, Rise Star, WatchFang, atacchan, SeiraAiren, Puti Alam, Putri, Fu, DarkBlueSong, ochan malfoy, widy, bluish3107, megu takuma, Intan Mz65, Kira, tinaWeasley, dricca, weasleyprincess, Dandeliona96, YMFS:D**

**Selamat Membaca KNG 6 chapter 2 ****dan review (apa saja), ya!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 dan **_**Siapa Dipikiranku Saat Kau Menciumku**_

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 6: CALON POTENSIAL**

Chapter 2

**Tanggal: Rabu, 20 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Koridor lantai tujuh, Hogwarts.**

**Waktu: 9.45 am**

Dear Diary,

Airmata ini masih mengalir di pipiku saat aku turun tangga dari kantor kepala sekolah bersama Lorcan, Smith dan Flint. Aku belum bisa menerima bahwa McGonagall tidak mengijinkanku masuk tim, padahal akulah yang lebih mencintai Quidditch daripada semua anak-anak kelas enam, yang akan diujicoba nantinya. Akulah yang mengerti bagaimana Quidditch; teknik-teknik pertandingan, cara-cara memasukkan gol, dan juga beberapa gaya spektakuler yang telah kuciptakan sendiri. Namun, dia malah menyuruhku jadi manager, yang mengatur semua keperluan tim, dari jadwal latihan, makanan sampai semua hal-hal kecil yang dibutuhkan para pemain.

Aku tidak pernah berkeinginan untuk menjadi manager sebuah tim, karena aku yakin aku sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam mengatur segala hal untuk kenyamanan orang lain. Tetapi kata-kata McGonagall yang tegas terngiang kembali di telingaku saat Lorcan, Smith, Flint dan aku melewati Gargoyle, membuatku merasa sangat merana.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kelas tujuh tidak boleh masuk tim, Weasley, dan berhentilah merengek!" (McGonagall)

"Kalau begitu mengapa anda malah menyuruh saya menjadi manager?" (aku)

"Karena aku berpikir bahwa tim memang membutuhkan manager, dan managernya haruslah seseorang yang mengerti Quidditch... Kulihat kau sangat mencintai Quidditch, kau akan menjadi manager yang sempurna untuk tim ini, jadi aku memberimu perkecualian. Tetapi, kalau kau tetap merengek dan menolak, aku bisa mencari orang lain—" (McGonagall)

"Tidak, aku suka menjadi manager!" (aku)

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan?

Menjadi manager adalah satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk bisa ke Irlandia, bertemu muka dengan klub-klub Quidditch yang ada di Inggris/Irlandia dan juga bertemu para Harpies secara langsung. Holyhead Harpies adalah klub Quidditch favoritku, dan aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan mereka.

"Oh sudahlah, Weasley," kata Smith, kapten Quidditch Hufflepuff. "Suara isakanmu membuatku stress."

Aku mendelik padanya.

"Aku tidak terisak, aku hanya mengeluarkan airmata dan sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara," bantahku segera, kemudian menunjuk Smith dan Flint. "Mengapa kalian tidak mendukungku? Kalau kalian mendukungku, McGonagall pasti akan mengijinkan anak-anak kelas tujuh untuk bergabung dalam tim."

"Tidak ada gunanya kita ikut, Weasley," kata Flint tak peduli, "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kesempatan ini harus diberikan pada kelas enam," dia menganggkat bahu. "Aku sendiri lebih mementingkan NEWT daripada Quidditch."

"Masa, Flint?" kataku tak percaya.

Aku selalu berpikir bahwa anak-anak Slytherin tidak pernah memikirkan pelajaran, dan Flint bukanlah perkecualian.

"Dipandanganmu mungkin seperti itu, Weasley, tapi kami Slytherin, selalu menjadi yang terbaik kedua setelah Ravenclaw."

Aku tertawa.

"Kau boleh saja tertawa," katanya lagi, memberiku pandangan dingin. "Tetapi lihat dirimu sendiri, kau sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kemajuan dalam pendidikanmu."

Wajahku terasa panas dan keinginan untuk mengutuk Flint menjadi serpihan muncul di hatiku.

"Hei, biar begini-begini, aku mendapat _Exceeds Expectations _dalam OWL mantra," kataku segera sambil menahan diri untuk tidak mencabut tongkat sihirku.

Aku sangat tidak ingin dia mengungkapkan kebodohanku di depan Lorcan.

"Kudengar kau hanya mendapat tiga OWL, Weasley," tambah Smith, menyeringai. "Apakah itu patut dibanggakan?"

Dia melirik Flint dan kedua terkekeh, membuat gema suara seperti troll koridor lantai tujuh. Wajahku kembali panas membara, sementara Lorcan tampak benar-benar santai seolah pencapaian akademisku sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang penting untuknya.

"Yeah, seharusnya kau tetap tinggal di Hogwarts dan belajar, Weasley, bukannya berkeliaran di Irlandia mengatur kebutuhan orang lain," kata Flint.

"Aku bukannya berkeliaran... aku—seperti yang telah kau dengar dengan jelas tadi, Flint—adalah manager tim yang akan dibentuk nanti."

"McGonagall terpaksa menyuruhmu menjadi manager karena sikapmu itu, Weasley, sikapmu yang tidak sesuai umur, dan rengekanmu yang menyakitkan telinga membuat McGonagall mengijinkanmu menjadi manager."

"Benar," Flint mendengus. "McGonagall tampaknya tidak suka mendengar ada yang merengek di dekatnya."

"Aku tidak merengek," kataku, setengah berteriak, melirik Lorcan mengharapkan dia membelaku, tapi tetap saja, Lorcan tidak peduli.

"Ya, kau merengek, Weasley!" kata Flint lagi. "Kau mendapatkan jabatan manager ini karena kau merengek seperti anak keci, dan sikapmu itu benar-benar memalukan!"

"Dengar, ya," kataku akhirnya, membela diriku sendiri. "McGonagall memilihku karena aku mampu, aku punya kemampuan yang dibutuhkan dari seorang manager."

Flint dan Smith mengangkat alis tak percaya, dan Lorcan, cowok yang kupikir sangat mencintaiku ini, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kepedulian seujung kuku pun padaku. Dia tampak asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, lalu tiba-tiba berbicara, bukan padaku, tapi pada Smith dan Flint.

"Kita harus segera mengadakan ujicoba untuk tim Hogwarts," katanya.

"Aku akan menyuruh anggota tim Slytherin yang berumur enam belas tahun untuk ikut ujicoba itu," kata Flint. "Dan aku tidak akan mengujicoba semua murid kelas enam di asramaku, itu menghabiskan waktu."

"Aku setuju," kata Smith. "Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama..."

"Aku akan menyuruh semua anak-anak kelas enam Gryffindor, yang mau, untuk ikut ujicoba," kataku. "Aku yakin, ada anak-anak lain yang punya bakat, meskipun mereka bukan anggota tim asrama."

"Yeah, sebagai manager yang baik, kau memang harus berpikir seperti itu," kata Flint, mengejek.

Aku mendelik.

"Jadi kapan kita mengadakan ujicoba?" tanya Lorcan.

"Kukira harus secepatnya, karena kita hanya punya waktu seminggu," kataku. "Belum lagi latihan, dan kurasa kita juga harus menciptakan keakraban antar tim, karena mereka semua pastinya bukan berasal dari asrama yang sama."

Sementara berbicara, aku teringat pada Malfoy dan Al. Pasti akan susah sekali menyatukan mereka dalam satu tim, apalagi kalau Rose ikut terpilih.

"Iya... iya, Nona Manager," kata Smith, melirik Flint dan keduanya cekikikan.

"Kurasa Weasley benar," kata Lorcan, memandangku dan tersenyum.

_Oh, syukurlah!_

Dia tersenyum padaku, yang berarti dia sedang menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta padaku.

"Tim-tim di Hogwarts ini selalu berseteru tentang Quidditch. Dan, agar kita bisa tampil baik, kita harus memikirkan sesuatu cara agar mereka bisa akrab," kata Lorcan, memandangku sambil berpikir.

Aku memutar otak memikirkan strategi untuk mengakrabkan para anggota tim.

"Kapan ujicoba Quidditch?" tanya Smith, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Lorcan dan aku yang sedang berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini sehabis makan malam?" kata Lorcan, memandang Flint dan Smith

"Aku setuju," kata Flint, dan Smith mengangguk.

"Baiklah," kata Lorcan.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam," kata Smith, kemudian mengedip padaku. "_Bye_, Nona Manager!"

Aku sakit hati saat melirik Lorcan yang tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengedip pada calon pacarnya, kemudian mendengus sebal memandang Smith dan Flint yang melangkah cepat melewati Lorcan dan aku sambil cekikikan senang seolah menggodaku adalah hiburan mereka setiap hari.

"Apakah kau menemukan ide untuk mengakrabkan anggota tim?" tanya Lorcan saat kami berjalan pelan menyusul Smith dan Flint.

"Er—" aku berpikir lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengharuskan semua anggota memanggil anggota lain dengan nama depan? Dengan begitu, semua orang bisa cepat akrab..."

"Usul yang bagus, Weasley—er, maksudku Roxanne..." dia tersenyum. "Kita akan mulai saling memanggil nama depan dari sekarang."

Aku balas tersenyum dengan jantung berdebar kencang. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi caranya menyebut 'Roxanne' membuatku seakan mendengar irama lantunan musik yang menghanyutkan.

"Omong-omong, mengapa kau tidak membelaku saat Smith dan Flint mengejekku?" tanyaku.

_Akhirnya, aku bisa juga menanyakan pertanyaan ini!_

Dia memandangku agak heran.

"Mengapa aku harus membelamu?" dia bertanya. "Kau kan bisa mengatasi mereka sendiri tanpa bantuanku."

"Aku memang bisa mengatasi mereka... Tetapi sebagai cowok kau harus memperhatikanku, kalau kau ingin hubungan kita berjalan lancar," kataku.

Lorcan berhenti berjalan untuk memandangku.

"Miss Weasley," katanya, menatapku tajam. "Apakah aku salah mengartikan ucapanmu, atau kau memang sedang mengisyaratkan bahwa kita memiliki hubungan lain, lebih dari seorang pemain Quidditch dan managernya?"

"Kita memang punya hubungan yang lebih dari itu, kan?" kataku, mencoba membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku tahu dia mencintaiku. "Aku sudah berdiskusi dengan temanku, Alice, tentang kejadian di menara Astronomi itu dan aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau memang jatuh cin—"

"_Lorcan_!" suara Lily menggema di koridor batu.

_Pengambilan waktu yang sangat tepat sekali, Lily!_

Mengumpat dalam hati, aku mengalihkan padangan dari Lorcan dan memandang Lily yang berlari dari tikungan koridor menuju ke arah kami. Nafasnya tak beraturan, ngos-ngosan, tampaknya dia menaiki tangga pualam dengan berlari.

"Hai, Roxy," kata Lily, setelah berhenti ngos-ngosan.

"Hai, Lil," kataku tersenyum.

Lily tersenyum padaku, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lorcan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti ada di lantai tujuh," katanya.

"Ada apa, Lily Luna?" tanya Lorcan, penasaran.

"Aku sudah melarangmu memanggilku Lily Luna," kata Lily jengkel, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku harus bicara denganmu..." dia memandangku. "Sori, Roxy, aku harus bicara dengan Lorcan sebentar."

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia menyeret Lorcan menjauh ke arah dinding koridor yang berjarak kira-kira tiga meter dari tempatku berdiri. Sedetik kemudian, mereka mulai berbicara pelan, saling memandang dengan serius, mengangguk dan menggeleng, dan Lorcan beberapa kali mengusap puncak kepala Lily sambil tersenyum seolah dia adalah anak kecil yang harus diberikan pujian setelah berkelakuan baik. Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak iri, tapi aku sangat iri. Tanpa sadar aku sudah mendelik pada Lily dan mengutuknya dalam hati.

_Tidak!_

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di tengah koridor. Perasaan bersalah menghantamku. Seumur hidupku belum pernah aku mengutuk sepupu-sepupuku, tapi sekarang aku malah mengutuk Lily hanya karena seorang cowok yang jatuh cinta padaku.

_Aku adalah orang yang paling hina di dunia, baik dunia sihir mau pun dunia Muggle._

Lily sama sekali tidak bersalah padaku, Lorcan juga tidak bersalah padaku, mereka hanya berbicara di depanku, dan aku langsung merasa bahwa, entah bagaimana, dia telah merebut calon suami potensialku. Lily tentu tidak tahu hal ini karena aku belum bercerita padanya tentang perasaan Lorcan padaku, namun rasanya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau Lily juga menyukainya.

Meskipun Lily dan aku sama-sama cantik, tapi poinnya lebih tinggi dariku dalam hal saling mengenal. Dia mengenal Lorcan lebih dulu daripadaku, Aunt Ginny dan Mrs Scamander adalah sahabat, dan mereka sudah mengenal sejak kecil, aku tidak akan punya kesempatan. Namun, sekali lagi, aku tidak keberatan. Kalau Lily benar-benar mencintai Lorcan, aku bersedia mundur. Kebehagian Lily lebih penting daripada apa pun, bahkan lebih penting dari perasaan Lorcan padaku, dan kurasa Lily dan Lorcan merupakan pasangan yang serasi.

_Tetapi bagaimana dengan Lorcan?_

Dia jatuh cinta padaku, dan itu bisa dibuktikan dengan ciuman di menara Astronomi, tapi kelihatan sekali dia juga mencintai Lily. Dan dari apa yang kupelajari dari Al—yang mencium banyak sekali cewek dan mencintai mereka semua—aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa seseorang bisa mencintai lebih dari satu cewek. Jadi, Lorcan mencintai Lily dan juga mencintaiku.

"Tenang saja, Lily Luna, aku akan mengurusnya!"

Aku berhenti mondar-mandir, mengangkat muka dan melihat Lorcan dan Lily sedang berjalan ke arahku, dengan tangannya di bahu Lily. Mereka berdua tersenyum senang, dan Lily tertawa beberapa kali ketika Lorcan mengusap kepalanya.

"Sampai nanti malam, Roxanne!" kata Lorcan, setelah melepaskan Lily. "_Bye,_ Lily Luna!"

Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor, menghilang di tikungan, sementara Lily masih tersenyum ceria memandangku.

"Kau boleh mengambilnya kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya, Lil!" kataku, menggelengkan kepala, mengusir perasaan bahwa aku sudah kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang cocok denganku.

"Mengambilnya?" Lily memandangku agak heran. "Mengambil siapa?"

"Lorcan..." kataku datar. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya, kan?"

"Jatuh cinta?" ulang Lily tampak benar-benar bingung.

"Kurasa dia juga jatuh cinta padamu..." kataku, memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Roxy, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tuntutnya tak mengerti.

"Kau boleh mengambil Lorcan kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya," ulangku, menghindari padangannya, "karena tampaknya Lorcan juga jatuh cinta padamu..." aku menjaga nada suaraku agar tetap netral. "Meskipun dia juga mencintaiku, aku tahu dia pasti memilihmu, karena kaulah yang lebih dulu mengenalnya, sedangkan aku hanyalah tambahan yang datang tiba-tiba dalam hidupnya."

Lily sekarang memandangku seolah aku sudah gila.

"Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu padaku?" dia bertanya. "Mana aku tahu dia jatuh cinta padaku atau tidak. Dan, aku tidak mengerti apa jatuh cinta itu."

"Apakah Lorcan pernah menciummu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak..." jawab Lily, menggeleng. "Dia tidak pernah menciumku, aku tidak pernah menciumnya dan aku tidak pernah merasakan keinginan untuk menciumnya."

"Oh, syukurlah, Lily," kataku senang, tersenyum padanya. "Berarti kau dan Lorcan tidak saling jatuh cinta, artinya dia hanya jatuh cinta padaku."

"Lorcan jatuh cinta padamu?" dia bertanya tampak terkejut.

"Ya," jawabku yakin. "Dia menciumku..."

"Kau sudah berciuman?" dia tersenyum riang dan sekaligus iri. "Oh, Roxy, manis sekali... kurasa kalian berdua sangat cocok... kau membuatku iri karena diam-diam aku lebih menyukai Lorcan daripada Lysander."

"Hah?" aku tercengang, tapi dia tertawa.

"Tenang, Roxy, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu..."

"Lily, kalau kau mencintainya, aku—aku bersedia mundur," kataku.

"Roxy, aku 14 tahun... aku tidak memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu," katanya. "Lagipula aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta."

"Kalau seseorang menciummu berarti dia jatuh cinta padamu," kataku, mengulang teori Alice.

"Benarkah?"

"Dan kalau kau mencium seseorang berarti kau jatuh cinta padanya," kataku lagi.

Lily tampak pucat dan bingung.

"Roxy, bagaimana ini, Hugo sering menciumku dan aku juga sering mencium Hugo, apakah itu berarti aku jatuh cinta padanya?"

"_Kau dan Hugo sering berciuman_?" aku mengulang kata-kata ini dengan ketakutan seakan kata-kata itu adalah kutukan kematian yang bisa membunuhku dalam sekejap.

"Ya," jawabnya. "Aku kan tidak tahu kalau ciuman berarti mencintai, dan kurasa Hugo juga tidak tahu tentang hal itu... kami empat belas, ingat?"

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh mencintai Hugo," kataku, memandangnya tak percaya. "_Kalian tidak boleh saling mencintai_."

"Hal ini membuatku bingung dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan?" dia tampak ketakutan. "Bagaimana kalau semua orang tahu? Mom dan Dad akan membunuhku!"

"Er, Lily, sepertinya kita harus menanyakan hal ini pada orang yang lebih ahli tentang percintaan," kataku, mencoba menenangkannya. "Kurasa Fred dan James akan bersedia membantu kita."

"Aku tidak mau bertanya pada Fred dan James," katanya tegas dan sedikit ketakutan. "Mereka akan mengejek Hugo dan aku."

"Kalau begitu Rose saja, setidaknya dia lebih ahli daripada kita berdua," usulku.

"Benar," kata Lily.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lily dan aku sudah berjalan turun tangga pualam menuju perpustakaan dan mencari Rose di antara anak kelas enam dan kelas tujuh yang sedang membaca dan mengerjakan PR. Kami melihat Rose sedang duduk di pojok perpus dan menulis sesuatu di sebuah perkamen sementara beberapa buku referensi bertebaran di atas meja.

Rose mengangkat muka saat Lily dan aku bergabung dengannya.

"Roxy, Lily, kalian tidak di kelas?" tanya Rose, mendelik pada kami.

"Jam pertama kosong," jawabku tak sabar.

Rose kadang suka memberi nasihat tentang pentingnya pendidikan membuatku merasa dia lebih tua dariku.

"Kami Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, tapi karena hujan kelasnya batal," jawab Lily segera, memandang percikan air di luar jendela.

Aku, yang karena sibuk memikirkan calon suami potensialku dan baru saja menyadari bahwa di luar sedang hujan, segera memandang keluar jendela juga. Pemandangan di luar tidak jelas karena jendela yang berkabut, seperti kabut di otakku yang membuatku tidak memahami apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud dengan cinta dan ciuman, karena diam-diam aku mulai meragukan teori Alice.

"Tetapi kalian bisa menggunakan waktu kalian untuk mengerjakan PR atau membaca daripada berkeliaran," kata Rose.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada Rose.

"Masih banyak hal yang perlu kulakukan daripada mengerjakan PR," kataku sebal.

"Roxy, kau sebentar lagi NEWT," kata Rose juga sebal.

"Rose," kata Lily, menyelaku, yang sudah hendak mengucapkan kata-kata tajam. "Aku jatuh cinta pada Hugo..."

"APA?" Rose hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Kau mendengarku," kata Lily tak sabar.

"Tidak... tidak mungkin..." wajah Rose langsung pucat dan dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "_Tidak!_"

"Ya, Rose," kataku tak sabar. "Mereka sering berciuman, dan itu berarti mereka saling jatuh cinta."

"Berciuman?" ulang Rose. "_Berciuman_—oh..." kemudian dia tertawa pelan, tak menghiraukan desis marah beberapa anak Hufflepuff yang duduk mengelilingi meja, berjarak tiga meja dari kami.

"Apa yang lucu?" gertak Lily, sementara aku tercengang.

"Roxy, apakah kau yang mengajarkan pada Lily bahwa jika kita mencium seseorang berarti kita jatuh cinta padanya?" Rose memberikan pandangan sebal padaku.

"Eh, bukankah kenyataannya memang begitu?" tanyaku agak bingung.

"Baik, Lily, apakah kau mencium Hugo di bibirnya?"

"Tidak," jawab Lily. "Aku mencium pipinya dan dia mencium keningku... kami belum pernah berciuman di bibir."

Rose tertawa lagi, tampak lega.

"Roxy, Lily, dengarkan aku!" kata Rose, memusatkan perhatiannya pada kami. "Sebuah ciuman tidak berarti cinta. Kau bebas mencium siapa pun yang kau sukai, dan kalau kau tidak merasa berdebar-debar, kalau kau tidak bergetar, kalau kau tidak memikirkan dirinya saat dia menciummu, kalau kau tidak merasa bahwa kau ingin menciumnya lagi setelah ciuman itu, berarti itu bukan cinta. Kalau kau merasakan semua perasaan yang kusebutkan tadi berarti kau jatuh cinta padanya..."

"Aku tidak merasakan perasaan yang kau katakan tadi... aku memang menyayangi Hugo, tapi aku tidak merasakan hal itu," kata Lily setengah berpikir.

"Berarti kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya..." kata Rose.

"Oh, syukurlah," kata Lily tersenyum ceria. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hugo."

Rose balas tersenyum, sementara aku kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Lorcan rasakan saat dia menciumku," kataku memandang Rose.

"Lorcan?" ulang Rose. "Lorcan Scamander. Jadi dia calon suami yang kau bicarakan itu, Roxy?"

"Er, kau tidak boleh memberitahu James dan Fred," kataku cepat. "Mereka pasti akan membunuhku."

Rose tertawa dan Lily juga.

"Oh hentikan!" gertakku. "Bisakah kalian berhenti tertawa dan membantuku mengatasi masalahku."

Rose segera berhenti tertawa, tapi Lily cekikikan.

"Oke," kata Rose kembali serius. "Jadi begini Roxy, kurasa kau harus langsung menanyakan perasaan Lorcan, apa yang dipikirkannya tentangmu. Dan kau tidak boleh menyimpulkan sesuatu yang akhirnya bisa membuatmu sedih."

"Tetapi menurut Alice, aku harus menunggu sampai kami berteman, setelah itu baru aku bicara secara terbuka dengannya."

"Oh, entahlah," kata Rose. "Kau bisa menanyakannya langsung atau menunggu sampai kalian berteman, semua terserah padamu. Kau sendiri yang menentukannya, Roxy, dan bukan orang lain."

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Ya," kataku akhirnya. "Aku akan berusaha berteman dengannya selama di Irlandia, setelah itu aku akan menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya padaku."

"Irlandia?" ulang Rose.

"Irlandia?" ulang Lily.

"Oh, aku belum memberitahu kalian, aku akan pergi ke Irlandia," kataku ceria. "Federasi Liga Inggris/Irlandia—League Quidditch England/Ireland Federation—atau yang disingkat dengan LQE/IF, mengundang tim Hogwarts untuk pertandingan persahabatan pra-liga..." aku mengangkat bahu, "dan McGonagall menyuruhku mendampingi tim sebagai manager."

"Tim Hogwarts?" tanya Lily.

"Manager?" ulang Rose.

"Ya, manager," kataku agak menyesal, kemudian melanjutkan, "Jadi, kami—Lorcan, Smith, Flint dan aku—akan mengadakan ujicoba pada anak-anak kelas enam, yang berbakat Quidditch dari semua asrama untuk menjadi anggota tim Hogwarts."

"Mengapa harus anak kelas enam?" tanya Lily sebal. "Aku juga kan ingin bergabung dalam tim."

"Entahlah," jawabku. "Kau bisa bertanya tentang itu pada McGonagall—"

"Roxy, kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana," kata Rose tegas. "Kau harus tinggal di Hogwarts dan belajar, sebentar lagi NEWT, ingat?"

"_No way_," kataku, menegakkan tubuh, "Aku ingin pergi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melarangku."

"Roxy—"

"Rose, kau juga harus ikut dalam ujicoba ini," kataku, menyelanya. "Ujicobanya nanti setelah makan malam."

"Ya, aku akan ikut, dan aku pasti berhasil... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian dan hilang di Irlandia," kata Rose mendelik.

"Aku tidak akan hilang, aku lebih pintar dari Lucy," kataku. "Aku bisa membaca peta dan grafik..."

"Yeah, dengan tiga OWL?" Rose mendengus. "Aku akan membawa buku-buku penting agar kau bisa belajar, dan aku akan mengawasimu."

"Tidak..." kataku, tersentak. "Aku manager, aku pasti akan sangat sibuk dan—"

"Kau tidak akan sibuk di malam hari," kata Rose kejam.

Lily cekikikan.

"Dan Roxy, kau tidak boleh memikirkan calon suami karena tahun ini, pendidikanlah yang harus diutamakan... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bergantung pada Fred karena saat ujian NEWT dia tidak mungkin bisa membantumu. Ujian adalah saat di mana kemampuan seseorang diuji secara jujur," tambah Rose, lalu kembali memandang perkamennya.

Lily masih cekikikan dan aku mendelik padanya.

Aku seharusnya menyadari hal ini, Rose—dengan kecenderungannya untuk mengawasi semua orang setelah para sepupu yang lebih tua pergi—merupakan hambatan dalam mengejar cita-citaku untuk mendapatkan calon suami. Namun, di Irlandia nanti, aku tentu bisa menghindari Rose.

_Semangat! _

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley

Cewek yang tidak akan membiarkan sepupunya mematahkan semangatnya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Rabu, 20 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Lapangan Quidditch, Hogwarts.**

**Waktu: 7. 35 am**

Dear Diary,

Malam ini adalah malam yang cerah setelah hujan sepanjang siang. Bintang-bintang bersinar riang di langit, dan di kursi stadion yang seluruhnya kosong Lorcan, Smith, Flint dan aku sedang duduk menunggu para anak-anak kelas enam yang akan diujicoba.

"Ini," kata Lorcan, sambil menyerahkan sebuah perkamen padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku, mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima perkamen itu.

"Itu jadwal pertandingan pra-liga," kata Lorcan, memandang anak-anak yang mulai berdatangan di lapangan Quidditch.

"Mengapa bisa ada di tanganmu?" tanyaku heran.

"McGonagall memberikannya padaku siang tadi," jawab Lorcan mengangkat bahu. "Dia juga mengangkatku menjadi kapten tim baru ini."

"Oh," kataku, kemudian menunduk mencoba meredam rasa iri, marah dan sedih yang tiba-tiba menyerangku.

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengumpat McGonagall karena hal ini. Lorcan merupakan pilihan terbaik untuk posisi kapten, dan aku hanya bisa duduk di sini sambil berusaha untuk menjadi manager yang baik. Aku mengerjap untuk mencegah airmataku mengalir, lalu memusatkan perhatian pada perkamen yang ada di tanganku.

_**Jadwal Pertandingan Pra-Liga Quidditch Inggris/Irlandia untuk Tim Hogwarts dari LQE/IF:**_

_**Senin, 6 November 2022, 10 am: Tutshill Tornados, Stadion Gaelic**_

_**Rabu, 9 November 2022, 10 am: Beauxbatons, Stadion Gaelic.**_

_**Jumat, 11 November 2022, 7 pm: Green Shamrock, Stadion Shamrock**_

_**Minggu, 14 November 2012, 7 pm: Belfast Irish, Stadion Gaelic**_

_**. . .**_

Jadwal itu terus berlanjut sampai akhir November.

"Kita tidak bertanding melawan The Harpies?" tanyaku, memandang Lorcan, lalu memandang jadwal pertandingan lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Lorcan sambil lalu.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan, Weasley," kata Lorcan, menjelaskan. "Kita tidak diharuskan untuk bertanding melawan semua klub yang ada di Inggris dan Irlandia..."

"Tenang, Weasley," kata Smith. "Kau akan bisa bertemu The Harpies saat pesta penutupan akhir November nanti."

"Ada pesta penutupan?" tanyaku memandang Lorcan.

"Ada," jawab Lorcan, "Ayo!"

Dia berdiri dan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju lapangan Quidditch tempat para calon anggota tim Quidditch Hogwarts berkumpul. Smith, Flint dan aku segera mengikutinya.

"Baiklah!" kata Lorcan pada anak-anak yang berkumpul di lapangan.

Dari sekitar 15 anak yang berkumpul di bawah lampu menyilaukan stadion Quiddtich Hogwarts, tampak Al dan Rose berdiri berdampingan di sebelah tiga anak Gryffindor lainnya. Sementara Lorcan berbicara untuk menjelaskan tentang langkah-langkah ujicoba, aku tersenyum memberi semangat pada Rose dan dia balas tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau menyuruh anak-anak yang bukan anggota tim ikut ujicoba ini?" desis Flint pelan agar tidak didengar Lorcan yang masih asyik berbicara.

Dia mengangguk pada Rose dan anak Gryffindor lain, Melvin Catterick.

"Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa di luar sana banyak anak yang berbakat Quidditch," jawabku balas mendesis.

"Kau hanya ingin agar sepupu Musang-mu itu masuk tim, kan?" kata Flint tajam.

"Jangan menyebutnya Musang, Flint, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya," ancamku pelan. "Weasley dilahirkan dengan kemampuan dalam Quidditch, dan kau akan tercengang melihat Rose bisa memasukkan Quaffle lebih banyak daripada siapa pun."

"Aku sangat ingin melihatnya," dengus Flint, kemudian tertawa pelan, menghina.

Setelah semua calon pemain menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam terbang, Lorcan, Smith, Flint dan aku sepakat untuk mengeluarkan Melvin yang terbangnya kalah cepat dibandingkan yang lain. Lalu, kami melakukan ujicoba Chaser, dan Rose dengan sangat menakjubkan berhasil membuat gol-gol spektakuler yang akan bisa membuat Aunt Ginny bangga (Rose selalu menjadi bagian timnya setiap kali kami main Qudditch melawan Uncle Harry dan Uncle Ron di The Burrow).

"Kebetulan... kebetulan," desis Flint, membuatku sebal.

Smith menyuruh kami diam dengan pandangan, dan Flint, juga aku kembali memandang ke depan untuk menonton ujicoba Beater. Beberapa saat kemudian, Al berhasil menjadi Beater terpilih berpasangan dengan Malfoy. Mereka berpandangan dengan sinis, dan aku berpikir apa yang terjadi pada tim ini nantinya.

Satu jam kemudian ujicoba berakhir dan kami berhasil mendapatkan pemain-pemain handal untuk dibawa ke Irlandia.

"Buatlah daftar pemain dan antarkan pada McGonagall setelah ini!" perintah Lorcan. "Setelah itu kau harus menulis pada pihak LQE/IF untuk menanyakan keterangan lebih lanjut tentang pertandingan persahabatan ini."

"Baiklah," kataku tersenyum cemerlang padanya sambil menahan rasa iri. "Selamat, kau berhasil mendapatkan pemain untuk tim ini."

"Terima kasih," kata Lorcan, memandangku sesaat, kemudian berjalan ke anggota tim terpilih untuk berbicara dengan mereka, sementara aku mulai mencatat nama-nama pemain.

_**Daftar Nama Tim Hogwarts:**_

_Seeker/kapten: Lorcan Scamander (Ravenclaw)_

_Chaser: Norma Dinnet (Ravenclaw), Ariella Zabine (Slytherin), Rose Weasley (Gryffindor)_

_Beater: Scorpius Malfoy (Slytherin), Albus Potter (Gryffindor)_

_Keeper: Trevor Birch (Hufflepuff)_

_Manager tim: Roxanne Weasley (Gryffindor)_

Setelah mencatat aku segera berjalan menuju Lorcan, yang sedang berbicara dengan anggota tim.

"Nah, aku akan memperkenalkan manager kita, Roxanne Weasley," katanya, mengangguk padaku.

"Hai," kataku tersenyum pada anggota tim.

"Baiklah," kata Lorcan lagi, memandang anggota timnya yang baru. "Dengar, kita semua akan membawa nama Hogwarts ke pertandingan persahabatan pra-liga Quidditch Inggris/Irlandia, jadi aku mengharapkan kerjasama kalian."

Al, Rose, Ariella dan Malfoy mendengus.

"Kita harus mengadakan persekutuan antar asrama..." tambah Lorcan keras, dan aku tersenyum memberi semangat. "Nama Hogwarts-lah yang kita bawa di pertandingan persahabatan ini, bukan nama pribadi dan nama asrama. Jadi, aku ingin kita melupakan perseteruan kita untuk sementara."

Para anggota tim saling pandang.

"Dan mulai saat ini, aku mengharapkan kita semua memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama depan," katanya, memandang mereka semua dengan tajam. "Oke, sekarang kalian harus saling berjabat tangan dan pastikan kalian saling memanggil dengan nama depan."

Aku tersenyum saat memandang Rose dan Scorpius saling memanggil nama depan sambil mendelik; Al yang tampak setengah hati memanggil Zabini dengan Ariella; dan Ariella, yang menjabat tangan Al dengan gaya tuan putri menjabat tangan tamu kerajaan taklukkan.

"Kau harus membuat jadwal pertandingan untuk seminggu ini, Roxanne," perintah Lorcan.

"Baik," kataku tersenyum.

Diary, aku merasa bahwa ini mungkin adalah awal dari satu persekutuan asrama, juga awal dari suatu hubungan yang indah antara Lorcan dan aku. Meskipun mulai ragu tentang perasaannya padaku, aku tetap ingin percaya bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku. Jadi, aku tidak akan melepaskan calon suami potensial-ku.

_Semangat!_

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley

Cewek yang tidak akan mendengarkan kata-kata orang, kecuali suara hatinya sendiri.

* * *

**Tanggal: Kamis, 21 Oktober 2022**

**Lokasi: Lapangan Quidditch, Hogwarts.**

**Waktu: 7. 35 pm**

Dear Diary,

Latihan hari pertama benar-benar ancur-ancuran. Scorpius tidak henti-hentinya mengirim Bludger pada Rose, membuatnya harus berjungkir balik di udara, dan Al membalas dengan mengirim Bludger pada Malfoy setiap ada kesempatan.

"Scorpius, apa yang kau lakukan?" gertak Lorcan, saat para anggota tim sudah mendarat kembali di tanah. "Kau tidak boleh menyerang satu orang tertentu... Dan Al, kau juga tidak boleh hanya menyerang Scorpius..."

"Aku ingin Weasley—maksudku Rose, bisa berlatih cara menghindari Bludger," kata Scorpius, sementara Rose mengangkat alis.

"Aku mengharapkan kau juga melakukan hal yang sama pada pemain lain," kata Lorcan tajam, kemudian memandang Rose dan Ariella. "Kalian berdua juga... kalian tidak boleh membawa Quaffle seakan bola itu adalah milik kalian sendiri, bola itu harus di-_over-_kan pada sesama Chaser, bukan dibawa sendiri. Pakailah beberapa teknik yang kugambarkan pada kalian saat pidato awal latihan!"

"Maaf," kata Rose. "Aku akan berusaha lagi!"

Ariella tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Baiklah, kita mulai lagi..." kata Lorcan.

Latihan selanjutnya tidak lebih baik; terjadi kejar-kejaran hebat antara Scorpius dan Rose karena Bludger darinya menghantam punggung Rose disertai bunyi gaung di lapangan yang kosong. Jadi, selama lima belas menit, Rose terbang berkeliling lapangan Qudditch mengerjar Scorpius sambil membawa pemukul Beater, yang direbutnya dari Al. Lorcan terpaksa melupakan Snitch dan mengejar Rose untuk menghentikannya. Anggota tim yang lain tampak cemas, tapi Al dan aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Aku masih tertawa saat Lorcan dan aku meninggalkan ruang ganti. Anak-anak lain telah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Berhenti tertawa!" kata Lorcan sebal.

"Maaf," kataku langsung berhenti tertawa. "Tahu tidak, Scorpius dan Rose merupakan hiburan paling baik dalam tim ini."

"Tidak..." katanya kuatir. "Aku cemas, tim ini tidak akan sesukses seperti yang kuharapkan."

"Tenang saja," kataku menenangkan. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja..."

Dia masih tampak khawatir.

"Aku sudah menulis pada LQE/IF," kataku, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Rose dan Scorpius.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawabnya.

"Kau tahu?" tanyaku heran.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen resmi yang diembos dengan huruh 'LQE/IF' berwarna emas dan memberikannya padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Dari LQE/IF, mereka mengirimnya pada McGonagall, dan dia memberikannya padaku."

Aku membuka perkamen itu dan mulai membaca.

_Dear Tim Hogwarts_

_Kami sangat berterima kasih atas kesediaan saudara-saudara untuk mengikuti pertandingan persahabatan pra-liga Inggris/Irlandia ini. Kami mengharapkan kehadiran saudara-saudara pada,_

_Hari/tanggal: Rabu, 27 Oktober 2022_

_Jam: 9 am_

_Tempat: Cranberries House, Dublin_

_Kehadiran saudara-saudara sangat kami nanti-nantikan._

_Sincerely,_

_Douglas Weigh_

_Panitia pra-Liga Quidditch Inggris/Irlandia_

"Craberries House?" tanyaku.

"Itu nama sebuah penginapan di Dublin," katanya. "Kurasa kita mungkin akan menginap di sana."

"Tampaknya menarik," kataku semangat.

"Yeah, tapi kau mungkin akan sangat sibuk nantinya," kata Lorcan.

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku senang.

Diary, meskipun latihan kami kacau, tapi aku tetap bersemangat dan yakin bahwa semua anggota tentu akan bekerjasama juga pada akhirnya. Lagipula Cranberries House tampaknya adalah tempat yang menarik. Kami akan menginap di sana dan aku bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menaikkan jenjang hubunganku dan Lorcan, dari manager menjadi sahabat, setelah itu aku dengan berani akan mengatakan bahwa aku tahu dia jatuh cinta padaku. Dan hubungan kami akan berjalan mulus seperti air mengalir.

_Semangat!_

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley

Manager yang sangat yakin akan perasaan calon suami potensial-nya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 01 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Cranberries House, Dublin.**

**Waktu: 9. 30 pm.**

Dear Diary,

Saat ini aku berada di sebuah kamar di Cranberries House, sebuah tempat penginapan di sebelah selatan kota Dublin. Bangunan ini bertingkat tiga; lantai dua dan lantai tiga adalah tempat penginapan, sedangkan lantai satunya adalah bar. Di depan penginapan ada jalanan desa Muggle yang sepi, sedangkan di belakang ada lapangan Quidditch darurat yang digunakan untuk keperluan sekarang. Lapangan ini digunakan secara bergantian oleh tim Gryffindor, juga tim Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons yang menginap di tempat ini.

Kamar tim Hogwarts terletak di bagian utara gedung, Beauxbatons di sebelah selatan dan Durmstrang di sebelah tenggara. Kamar anak-anak perempuan tim Hogwarts adalah sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dengan empat tempat tidur berkanopi yang nyaman dan empuk. Temboknya di cat dengan warna pink lembut dan lantainya berkarpet bulu tebal. Rose dan aku merasa kamar ini sempurna, tapi Norma selalu saja mengeluh. Ada-ada saja yang dikeluhkannya; kasur yang keras, ruangan yang suram dan kusam, atau lampu yang terlalu terang. Sementara Ariella duduk tenang seperti seorang putri dan tidak berbicara dengan siapa pun, kecuali Malfoy, yang selalu berkunjung ke kamar anak perempuan sehabis makan malam.

Kami bertemu pihak panitia hanya pada hari pertama tiba di Irlandia dan tidak bertemu mereka lagi setelah itu, tapi mereka baru menulis padaku kemarin menanyakan kendala dan kesulitan yang kami alami. Dan jawabannya tentu saja negatif karena kami senang di sini, kami sudah berteman dengan anak-anak Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons. Bahkan Norma, dengan kecenderungannya sebagai cewek centil, berhasil mendekati cowok-cowok tampan dari Durmstrang. Sementara Rose sudah berakrab ria dengan Rosen Krum, adik Terrius Krum, dari Durmstrang. Tak ketinggalan, cowok-cowok Hogwarts dijadikan incaran cewek-cewek Beauxbatons. Al sampai beberapa kali harus menghindar, sementara Lorcan dan Malfoy tak peduli, tapi Trevor sangat menikmati diperhatikan oleh mereka.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tentang hal ini. Kau tidak bisa melarang cewek-cewek melirk cowok, juga sebaliknya. Aku hanya bisa berharap agar Trevor tetap menjaga rahasia tim dan rahasia Hogwarts.

Hubungan Lorcan dan aku tidak seperti yang kuharapkan saat sebelum berangkat ke Irlandia. Aku tidak berhasil menaikkan tingkat hubungan kami menjadi sahabat. Baginya, aku adalah seorang manager, padahal aku yakin aku telah berusaha keras untuk berbicara dengannya tentang segala hal agar kami bisa lebih mengenal dengan akrab, dan aku juga yakin sudah mengerjakan semua pekerjaan manager dengan baik; menyusun jadwal latihan agar tidak bentrok dengan latihan tim Drumstrang dan Beauxbatons, mengatur makanan para pemain, dan mengurus segala hal yang berhubungan dengan mengatur sebuah tim; tapi hubungan kami tetap tidak berubah. Dia menolak berbicara tentang hal-hal yang pribadi seperti apa hobinya, siapa cewek pertama yang disukainya, bagaimana hubungannya dengan kembarannya, Lysander. Dia juga tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membangkitkan semangat seperti, 'kerja bagus, Roxanne,' atau 'aku senang kaulah yang menjadi manager'. Topik pembicaraan kami adalah tentang tim; bagaimana membuat sebuat sebuah tim bisa kompak dan bagaimana jadwal latihan harus sesuai dengan keinginan semua anggota. Setelah makan malam tadi, saat aku akan berjalan ke kamar anak-anak perempuan dari ruang makan kecil di sebelah kiri kamar kami, Lorcan mendekatiku dan langsung mengecewakanku karena dia bicara tentang Quidditch lagi.

"Besok kita akan latihan di klub The Shamrock, bersama pelatih Koch." (Lorcan)

"Baiklah..." (aku tersenyum)

Namun, dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan senyumanku yang indah ini, dia berjalan menjauhiku dan masuk ke kamar anak laki-laki bersama Scorpius sambil mendiskusikan strategi pertandingan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa aku mungkin akan senang sekali kalau dia mau mendiskusikan strategi pertandingan denganku, biar bagaimanapun aku juga adalah kapten Quidditch.

"Lorcan mengajak kita untuk berlatih bersama pelatih The Shamrock besok," kataku pada teman-teman sekamarku.

Rose yang sedang membaca mengangkat muka dari bukunya yang berjudul _Sejarah Penyihir Irlandia_, Norma berhenti membentuk alisnya di depan cermin kecil yang dipegangnya dengan tangan yang lain, sementara Ariella tampak seperti sedang mengucapkan harapan sebelum tidur pada kalung berliontin yang tergantung di leher.

"Aku sudah mengharapkannya sejak kedatangan kita ke Irlandia ini," kata Rose, lalu kembali kebukunya.

"Apakah Lorcan punya koneksi dengan orang dalam The Shamrock?" tanya Norma, sementara Ariella sudah memasukkan kalung berliontinnya ke balik gaun tidur sutranya dan berbaring, tidak memandang seorangpun dari kami.

"Lorcan adalah pemilik The Shamrock," kataku.

Mata Norma langsung menyala terang saat mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu dia memiliki sebuah tim Quidditch sendiri?" dia bertanya, meletakkan cermin kecil dibantal dan memandangku dengan tertarik.

"Ya," jawabku, memandangnya sebal.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu... kalau aku tahu aku sudah mendekatinya dari dulu," kata Norma, setengah berpikir.

"Tidak boleh," kataku segera. "Dia adalah milikku... dia mencintaiku."

Norman memandangku agak heran, Rose mendengus, sementara Ariella melirikku dari balik selimut hijaunya.

"Kalian pacaran?" tanya Norma tak percaya.

"Belum, tapi kami sudah pernah berciuman dan itu artinya dia mencintaiku," kataku tegas.

_Ya, dia memang mencintaiku... dia menciumku!_

Meskipun akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bahwa kata-kata Florence lebih tepat dari pada kata-kata Alice, tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan calon suami potensial-ku.

Ariella mengangkat alis, sementara Rose terlihat sangat serius dengan bukunya.

"Yah, kalau cuma berciuman sih, aku masih bisa mendekatinya," kata Norma tak peduli, dan kembali pada alisnya.

"Jangan coba-coba," gertakku, melompat dari tempat tidur. "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau mendekatinya."

Aku memandangnya dengan sangat tajam, sementara dia memandangku selama beberapa saat.

"Oke," katanya tak peduli, kemudian dia memandang Ariella. "Bagaimana dengan Scorpius? Dia punya pacar?"

Ariella membuang muka, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ya ampun, aku kan hanya bertanya..." kata Norma, memandangku dan mengangkat bahu.

Aku menggeleng dan kembali ke tempat tidurku sendiri.

"Dia berkencan dengan Gemma Farley," jawab Rose, tanpa mengangkat muka dari bukunya.

"Gemma Farley, cewek kelas lima Ravenclaw?" tanyaku. "Dia kan pernah berkencan dengan James."

"Ya, setelah putus dari James, dia berkencan dengan Malfoy—Scorpius," ralat Rose.

"Scorpius tidak jatuh cinta padanya," kata Ariella, berbalik menghadap kami lagi dan memandang Norma. "Kurasa dia tidak jatuh cinta pada siapa-siapa."

Aku memandang Ariella dengan teliti, ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara lebih dari satu kalimat pada kami.

"Yah, baguslah, kalau begitu aku akan membuat dia jatuh cinta padaku..." kata Norma tampak begitu bersemangat.

Aku melirik Rose, yang masih asyik membaca.

"Jangan," kataku, mendelik pada Norma. "Kau tidak boleh mendekati Scorpius, dia adalah milik Rose."

"Roxy!" kata Rose, mengangkat muka dan memberiku tatapan dingin.

"Scorpius bukan milik siapa-siapa," kata Ariella. "Apa lagi kau, Musang, dia membencimu."

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya, _Ariella_, aku sudah tahu itu," kata Rose, mendelik pada Ariella. "Dan rasa benciku padanya lebih besar daripada rasa bencinya padaku."

Ariella tampak tidak percaya.

"Tetapi, aku tahu kau menyukai Scorpius, Weasley—Rose," katanya.

"Apa maksudku?" Rose melompat dari tempat tidur, siap berperang.

Ariella terduduk dan memandang Rose dengan menantang.

"Jangan coba-coba menipu perasaanmu sendiri," kata Ariella. "Lihat di punggung tangan kirimu, itu tato scorpion—kalajengking, kau ingin mengukir nama Scorpius di kulitmu, kan?"

"Asal tahu saja, ya, aku tidak memikirkannya saat membuat tato ini," kata Rose, menunjuk Ariella. "Aku membuatnya karena kupikir binatang itu lucu dan penuh misteri."

Ariella memberi pandangan tak percaya lagi.

"Dan aku tidak akan menghapusnya hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa tato ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Scorpius," kata Rose keras. "Aku tidak akan peduli pada apa pun yang kau katakan, Ariella, karena aku tidak merasakan perasaan apa-apa pada sepupumu."

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau menciumnya?" tuntut Ariella.

"Aku tidak menciumnya, dia yang menciumku..." bantah Rose tak sabar, nada suaranya naik beberapa desibel. "Dengar, kau seharusnya tidak boleh percaya pada apa pun yang dikatakannya tentang aku, karena semuanya bohong."

"Dibandingkan denganmu, aku lebih percaya pada sepupuku," katanya tegas.

"Terserah," kata Rose, lalu kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Oke," kata Norma. "Kurasa hanya Al yang masih kosong..."

"Dia sedang berkencan dengan Natalie McDonall," kata Rose sambil lalu, mengambil bukunya dan tenggelam di dalam bacaannya.

"Ya, ampun mengapa semua cowok cakep sudah ada yang punya?" kata Norma, agak jengkel.

"Kau kan sudah punya cowok-cowok Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons itu," kataku.

Aku ingat, sore tadi, dia menemani dua cowok Durmstrang dan satu Beauxbatons berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan penyihir Irlandia, Urghag Alley, yang berjarak 15 meter dari Cranberries House.

"Ah, cowok-cowok brengsek itu!" Norma tampak jengkel. "Mereka mendekatiku hanya agar aku bisa memperkenalkan mereka padamu," dia memandang Ariella. "Mereka tertarik padamu."

"Aku tidak tertarik," kata Ariella.

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal itu pada mereka," kata Norma. "Aku bilang kau adalah tuan putri, dan akan sangat susah untuk didekati, tapi mereka tetap memintaku untuk berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku tidak ingin berkenalan dengan siapa pun," kata Ariella.

"Kau tidak sopan, tahu," kata Rose mendelik pada Ariella.

"Apa?" gertak Ariella.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa bersikap sopan? Mereka kan hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu..."

"Aku tidak ingin berkenalan dengan siapa pun dan berhubungan dengan siapa pun dan aku tidak peduli dengan kesopanan..." kata Ariella tegas.

Rose masih terus mendelik.

"Dengar, aku tidak sepertimu, yang suka bergonta-ganti cowok, habis berciuman dengan cowok satu, lalu berciuman dengan cowok lain... Aku adalah gadis kelas atas yang mementingkan asal-usul keluarga dan derajat dalam bergaul."

"Gonta-ganti cowok?" gertak Rose. "Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kau berciuman dengan Scorpius lalu berciuman dengan Krum, cowok Durmstrang itu."

"Aku tidak berciuman dengan Rosen," kata Rose.

"Tetapi kau akrab dengannya..."

"Mengapa kalau aku akrab dengannya?" tanya Rose. "Ayahnya adalah sahabat Mom dan aku sudah sering mendengar tentang keluarganya , jadi wajar Rosen dan aku berteman."

Ariella mengangkat alis.

"Semua orang yang melihat kalian tidak akan berpikir bahwa kalian berteman."

"Buat apa aku peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang," kata Rose. "Selama aku nyaman bergaul dengan seseorang aku tidak akan peduli pada apa pun yang dipikirkan orang lain tentang aku."

"Nah, itulah perbadaan kami dengan kalian rakyat jelata," kata Ariella sok, mencibir.

Rose dan aku saling pandang, sementara Norma tercengang mendengar kata-kata Ariella.

"Kami, penyihir berdarah-murni kelas atas, sangat peduli pada apa yang dikatakan orang tentang keluarga kami... kami hidup dengan mementingkan nama keluarga, kami tidak akan mempermalukan keluarga dengan bertingkah aneh seperti gadis yang tidak mengenal susila."

"Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan, Ariella," kataku cepat, menyela Rose yang sudah akan menyatakan pendapatnya dengan tajam.

Ariella membuang muka, kemudian membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Setiap keluarga pasti punya peraturan masing-masing," kataku. "Peraturan kami mungkin berbeda dengan peraturanmu, dan aku harap kau bisa menghargai peraturan kami seperti kami menghargai peraturanmu."

"Sudahlah, Roxy," kata Rose. "Kita memang berbeda dengan mereka, buat apa memaksakan diri."

"Dengar, Rose, Ariella, aku tahu perbedaan kalian banyak, tapi aku mengharapkan kalian bekerja sama dengan baik... aku tidak ingin terjadi pertengkarang di lapangan Quidditch," kataku tegas.

Rose mengangkat bahu, sementara Ariella tetap memasang punggungnya pada kami.

"Kenapa sih dia?" tanya Norma, berbisik agar Ariella tidak mendengarnya.

"Dia memang seperti itu," jawabku.

"Yeah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya berbicara dengan siapa pun kecuali Scorpius dan Lorcan," Norma memandangku. "Kau harus berhati-hati, Lorcan bisa saja jatuh cinta padanya... dia kan sangat cantik... Dengan mata abu-abu yang indah, rambut merah gelap, dan gaya aristokrasinya yang tanpa cela, dia sudah membuat anak-anak Durmstrang itu terpesona padanya dalam sekali pandang... Aku curiga diam-diam Lorcan juga tertarik padanya."

"Lorcan tidak mungkin tertarik padanya," kataku.

"Kau itu terlalu naif," kata Norma. "Cowok-cowok biasanya tertarik pada cewek cantik, lembut, dan tak terjangkau sepertinya... semakin susah dia mendapatkan cewek itu, semakin bersemangat cowok itu."

"Tidak, Lorcan hanya jatuh cinta padaku..." kataku, meyakinkannya dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Dia tidak kelihatan sedang jatuh cinta padamu," kata Norma. "Kalau seseorang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, dia pasti akan menunjukkannya, misalnya dengan bersikap baik, membantunya, melindunginya, mengawasinya dan sebagainya. Aku perhatikan Lorcan sama sekali tidak memperlakukanmu seperti itu, kukira dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai manager."

"Tidak," kataku menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Oh ayolah, Roxy," kata Norma. "Kau pasti merasakannya di dalam hati... dia tidak menganggapmu lebih dari seorang manager."

"Dia menciumku," kataku.

"Roxy, aku kan pernah bilang padamu bahwa mencium seseorang tidak berarti jatuh cinta padanya," kata Rose, memandangku dari balik bukunya.

"Aku—"

Aku tidak bisa bicara lagi, kepalaku penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sangat berbeda dari apa yang kupercaya selama ini.

"Cara terbaik untuk tahu perasaannya adalah dengan bertanya langsung padanya tentang perasaannya padamu," kata Rose. "Kalau kau menunda menanyakan pertanyaan penting itu, aku khawatir semuanya akan terlambat dan kau akan menghancurkan hatimu sendiri."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Yah, Roxy, kau harus cepat-cepat tanya padanya tentang perasaannya, lalu kalau dia menolakmu, aku akan mencoba untuk mendekatinya," kata Norma, tersenyum genit dan aku mendelik.

Diary, aku belum ingin mengambil keputusan. Otakku menyadari hal penting bahwa kata-kata Florence mungkin benar, yaitu aku harus melupakan ciuman itu dan menganggap bahwa ciuman itu benar-benar murni ketidaksengajaan. Namun, sesuatu, yang rasanya sangat mendominasi hatiku pada hari-hari terakhir ini, menyuruhku untuk tetap percaya bahwa kata-kata Alice benar, bahwa ciuman itu berarti bahwa dia mencintaiku. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin kehilangan calon suami potensial.

_Semangat!_

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley

Cewek sangat percaya bahwa calon suami potensial sangat mencintainya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 02 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Stadion Quidditch Shamrock, Dublin.**

**Waktu: 10. 00 am.**

Stadion Shamrock adalah stadion yang luas dan mewah dengan kursi-kursi penonton yang empuk dan nyaman, letaknya bertingkat-tingkat sampai sejajar dengan tiang gawang. Para anggota tim berdiri sejajar di depan seorang pria yang sudah diperkenalkan padaku oleh Lorcan sebagai John Koch.

Koch adalah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang beruban yang kira-kira berumur 54 tahun. Kebijaksanaan dan kecerdasan tampak di wajahnya yang bergaris-garis karena usia. Tubuhnya tinggi, sedikit kurus, dia berbicara dengan suara datar yang tegas, namun penuh semangat. Anggota-anggota tim mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian; Scorpius dan Rose tampak lupa bahwa mereka berdiri berdampingan, bahkan Ariella untuk sementara melupakan bahwa dia adalah putri kerajaan penakluk.

Beberapa detik kemudian sapu-sapu sudah melayang tinggi di udara dan aku segera menaiki tangga untuk duduk di bangku paling atas memandang para pemain yang terbang dengan riang. Rose, Ariella juga Norma bekerjasama dengan sangat baik, membentuk formasi-formasi indah dan beberapa kali membobol gawang Trevor. Kalau mereka terus seperti itu, aku yakin kami bisa mengalahkan pemenang liga tahun lalu, Tutshill Tornados. Aku begitu asyik memperhatikan mereka sampai tidak menyadari bahwa dua gadis cantik, yang satu pirang dan yang satu berambut gelap, sudah duduk beberapa kursi di sebalah kiriku.

"Nah itu kan, apa kataku!" kata cewek berambut gelap dengan logat Irlandia yang kental. "Lihat, dia benar-benar Lorcan Scamander!"

"_Aye,_" kata cewek kedua yang berambut pirang juga dengan logat Irlandia, "Kita akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan pemilik klub ini, dia benar-benar tampan."

Keduanya lalu cekikikan, sedangkan aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Lorcan. Dia, seperti yang dengan jelas dikatakan oleh dua cewek itu, memang benar-benar sempurna; sangat tampan dengan rambut pirang berkilau seperti emas di bawah sinar matahari musim gugur; tubuhnya melayang dengan indah di udara berjungkir balik menghindari Bludger seperti sedang menari. Aku mengalihkan pandangan karena merasa tidak pantas kalau menatapnya terlalu lama.

"Hei, siapa cewek berambut merah gelap itu?" tanya cewek berambut gelap.

Aku memandang ke depan lagi dan melihat Lorcan sedang memegang lengan Ariella, yang hampir saja terjatuh dari sapu, mungkin karena terhantam Bludger.

"Cantik sekali cewek itu," kata si pirang.

"Apakah itu pacarnya?" tanya temannya, terdengar kecewa.

"Mungkin saja, mereka kelihatannya sangat cocok," jawab si pirang.

"Bukan," kataku tegas, memandang mereka.

Mereka memandangku dengan ingin tahu.

"Aku, pacarnya," kataku percaya diri, menunjuk diriku sendiri.

Kedua gadis itu memandangku dari atas ke bawah, kemudian tertawa keras.

"Apa yang lucu?" tuntutku, lama-lama mulai jengkel.

"Kau pacar Lorcan Scamander?" tanya si pirang mencibir.

"Benar... Lorcan dan aku saling mencintai," kataku.

"Aku tidak tahu dia suka gadis sepertimu," kata si rambut gelap.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Kau itu sama sekali tidak menarik," kata si pirang, memandang wajahku sesaat, lalu pakaian musim gugurku; rok span di atas lutut, sweater biru tebal dan _boot_ hitam yang menurutku sangat cantik. "Aku heran bagaimana dia bisa menyukaimu."

"Dia terpesona pada kecantikanku tentunya," gertakku. "Dan kami adalah pasangan serasi karena kami sama-sama menyukai Quidditch."

"Kau... cantik?" ulang si pirang. "_Aye_, kau bisa dikatakan cantik kalau kau tinggal di planet monyet..."

Kedua cewek itu tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Darah mengalir deras ke wajah.

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa," kataku keras, mengatasi derai tawa dua cewek menyebalkan itu. "Yang pasti Lorcan dan aku saling mencintai... dia mencintaiku, dan tetap akan mencintaiku..."

Kedua cewek itu saling pandang, kemudian cekikikan, sementara aku kembali memandang lapangan Qudditch, tepat saat Rose menunduk, menghindari Bludger yang dikirim Scorpius dan memasukkan Queffle untuk kesekian kalinya.

Setelah selesai latihan, para pemain Quiddich segera ke ruang ganti dan aku turun untuk menjumpai Koch di lapangan.

"Bagaimana menurut anda, Mr Koch?" tanyaku dengan sikap seorang manager yang baik.

"Semuanya benar-benar berbakat," kata pelatih Koch tersenyum padaku. "Mereka hanya perlu digembleng dengan lebih baik untuk menjadi pemain profesional."

"Terima kasih, Mr Koch," kataku bangga untuk para pemain, dan menekan perasaan iri yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadaku.

"Dan mereka harus mempertahankan stamina untuk tanggal enam nanti, melawan Tornados, kan?"

"Ya..." jawabku.

"Hai, Mr Koch!"

Dua cewek aneh, yang duduk di dekatku tadi, sudah ada di depanku.

"Oh, Cyrill, Abigail," kata koch, tersenyum pada dua gadis tadi. "Roxanne, perkenalkan ini adalah dua dari tiga Chaser utama kami, Cyrill Meakin dan Abigail Pugh... Cyrill, Abigail, ini Roxanne Weasley!"

"Hai," kataku tersenyum setengah hati.

Cyrill Meakin dan Abigail Pugh mengangguk tak peduli.

"Dia adalah pacar Lorcan Scamnader," kata Cyrill, memberitahu Koch seakan penyataan itu layak didengar oleh seorang pelatih Quidditch.

"Benarkah?" Koch memandangku. "Oh, aku tidak tahu, kupikir kau hanya manager tim."

"Er, ya, sebenarnya kami memang sedang menjalin hubungan..." kataku berbohong lagi, karena sudah terlanjur berbohong.

"Yah, kuharap hubungan kalian langgeng!" kata Koch tersenyum padaku, dan kedua cewek cerewet itu mendengus.

"Er, terima kasih, aku—"

"Roxanne," panggil suara Lorcan dan jantungku berdebar dengan kencang karena takut, cemas dan berharap semoga dia tidak mendengar percakapan Koch dan aku.

Aku berbalik, memandangnya dan menyadari bahwa dia sedang memberiku tatapan sedingin es di kutub utara. Yeah, jelas sekali bahwa dia mungkin sudah mendengar apa yang kukatakan pada Koch. Dari pandangannya ini, aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak jatuh cinta padaku.

_Hebat, Roxy!_

"Hai Lorcan," kataku, berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Ayo, aku ingin bicara denganmu," katanya, menyambar lenganku. "Maaf, Mr Koch..." dia tersenyum pada Koch, lalu pada dua cewek cerewet itu, dan menyeretku menuju ruang ganti pemain Qudditch pria. Setelah mendorongku masuk, dia menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Di ruang ganti, Scorpius dan Al sedang bertengkar hebat, keduanya berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah memerah. Sementara itu, Rose, Ariella dan Norma yang sudah berganti pakaian sedang berdiri bersandar di locker-locker yang terkunci.

"—mengaku saja Potter, kau memang sengaja untuk mencelakakannya, bukan?" kata Scorpius. "Kau tahu dia sedang sakit, tapi kau malah menyerangnya."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyerangnya secara khusus, aku memberikan Bludger pada semua pemain dan aku tidak tahu bahwa dia sedang sakit," kata Al.

"Bohong, Potter, kau memang bermaksud untuk menyerangnya," kata Scorpius keras.

"Tidak ada niat buruk seperti itu dipikiranku, Malfoy, dan aku tidak sama denganmu yang—"

"Hentikan!" kataku, berdiri di antara Al dan Scorpius. "Ada apa ini?"

"Sebagai manager kau harus tahu, kan?" kata Lorcan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Ariella sakit," jawab Lorcan. "Kau managernya, kau teman sekamarnya dan kau tidak tahu bahwa dia sakit. Sungguh menyedihkan!"

Ternyata dia ingin berbicara tentang Ariella, bukan tentang aku yang mengaku sebagai pacarnya pada Koch, Cyrill dan Abigail.

_Oh syukurlah!_

Tetapi rasanya aku terlalu cepat bersyukur karena sekarang tampaknya aku sedang dalam masalah. Di sini jelas sekali bahwa calon suami potensial-ku tidak mencintaiku, dia membenciku. Apa yang terjadi kalau dia tahu aku mengaku sebagai pacarnya? Dia pasti akan membunuhku.

"Benar-benar menyedihkan punya manager yang tidak bertanggungjawab!" lanjutnya.

"Kata-katamu terlalu berlebihan," kata Al, berdiri di depanku menatap Lorcan dengan tajam. "Dia telah berusaha keras untuk kita, kurasa dia adalah manager paling baik untuk tim ini."

"Terima kasih, Al," kataku, menarik lengannya agar dia mundur.

Aku tidak ingin dia meninju Lorcan, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang melaporkan kejadian itu pada Aunt Ginny. 'Al meninju salah satu kembar Scamander', Aunt Ginny pasti akan murka.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf kalau aku melakukan kesalahan... Aku memang bukan manager yang baik—"

"Roxy, apa yang kau lakukan," gertak Rose.

"Weasley akan mengakui kesalahannya kalau dia memang bersalah," kataku, tersenyum pada Rose.

"Tetapi kau sama sekali tidak salah. Kau hanya manager, bukan peramal, pelihat atau penyembuh, yang tidak akan tahu kalau seseorang sedang sakit hanya dengan sekali lihat," kata Rose lagi, dia memandang Ariella dengan dingin. "Dan kau, seharusnya kau mengatakan pada kami kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan!"

Ariella membuang muka, namun tidak bicara.

"Jangan bicara dengan nada seperti itu pada sepupuku, Weasley!" gertak Scorpius.

"Aku akan berbicara seperti itu padanya karena aku orang bebas, aku bukan peri-rumahnya!" kata Rose. "Dan aku ingin bilang bahwa sepupumu itu adalah cewek yang tidak pernah menyadari kebaikkan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Seharusnya dia tinggal saja di Zabini Mansion dan tidak usah keluar dari sana sampai ajal menjemput!"

Rose sepertinya sedang menikmati mengeluarkan kata-kata dramatis, dan senang melihat wajah Scorpius yang berubah merah jambu.

"Kalau sepupuku harus tinggal di Mansion, kau harus dikuburkan di dasar tanah yang paling dalam dan jangan pernah lagi muncul di dunia ini," kata Scorpius kejam.

Rose ingin menjawab dengan tajam, tapi aku menyela.

"Sudah," kataku, mendorong Rose agar mundur, karena kalau Rose dan Scorpius sudah bertengkar pasti akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam. Dan aku harus mengakhiri ini sekarang karena kekompakan tim lebih penting dari apa pun.

Aku melirik Lorcan yang masih memandangku dengan dingin.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak menyadari bahwa kau sakit," kataku, memandang Ariella. "Aku akan segera menulis pada pihak panitia untuk mengirimkan penyembuh..."

Ariella membuang muka, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf pada semuanya," aku memandang berkeliling dan berlama-lama pada Lorcan. "Aku akan berusaha lagi untuk memperhatikan kalian... Dan, aku ingin meminta satu hal pada kalian semua, aku ingin agar kita kembali kompak seperti saat bermain di depan Mr Koch. Tim kita tidak boleh terpecah-belah seperti ini, karena kita akan gagal."

Tidak ada yang mendengarkanku, Lorcan memberiku pandangan dingin membalikkan tubuh hendak berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu!" kataku segera, melangkah untuk berdiri di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini," kataku. "Kau kapten tim ini, kau harus berbicara pada mereka."

"Aku tidak ingin bicara sekarang," katanya, lalu berjalan keluar melewatiku.

Scorpius memberikan pandangan dingin pada Al dan Rose, lalu bersama Ariella mereka berjalan mengikuti Lorcan.

"Lupakan mereka!" kata Trevor tersenyum padaku. "Kau masih manager hebat yang kami miliki."

"Terima kasih, Trevor," kataku balas tersenyum, lalu cemas lagi. "Aku khawatir perselisihan ini akan terus berlanjut."

"Tenang," kata Al. "Kami semua menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Hogwarts, tak lama lagi kami semua akan kembali kompak."

"Yeah," kata Norma.

"Sebenarnya si tuan putri sakit apa?" tanya Rose jengkel, memandang Norma.

"Kurasa hanya flu biasa, mungkin karena pengaruh perubahan cuaca dan keletihan," kata Norma.

Rose mendengus.

"Aku tetap akan menulis pada pihak panitia, aku juga akan meminta mereka mengirim penyembuh untuk memeriksa kalian semua, dan aku sangat bersyukur kalau mereka memberiku beberapa botol ramuan Merica Mujarab."

"Ide bagus," kata Norma tersenyum.

"Kurasa perhatian Lorcan dan Scorpius pada Ariella sangat berlebihan," kata Rose. "Dia kelihatan baik-baik saja tadi."

"Kurasa Lorcan memang jatuh cinta pada Ariella," kata Norma, memandangku. "Aku kan sudah bilang padamu semalam untuk—"

"Terima kasih, Norma," kataku cepat, sebelum dia membocorkan rahasiaku di depan Al dan Trevor.

"Lorcan jatuh cinta pada Ariella?" ulang Al.

"Itu hanya perkiraan..." kata Rose. "Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dipikiran seseorang..."

Beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Rose tiba-tiba, dan cepat-cepat mengucapkan 'Lorcan' tanpa suara.

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa," jawabku. "Aku akan tetap melaksanakan pekerjaanku dengan baik. McGonagall memilihku karena aku mampu dan aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain meruntuhkan semangatku."

Rose tersenyum.

"Nah, begitu, itu namanya Weasley sejati," kata Al juga tersenyum, sementara Norma dan Trevor mengangkat alis.

Aku tersenyum.

Benar, aku tidak akan membiarkan Lorcan membuat semangatku hilang. Aku akan tetap bersemangat meskipun sekarang aku sadar bahwa calon suami potensial-ku ternyata tidak jatuh cinta padaku.

_Semangat!_

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley

Cewek yang sudah menyadari bahwa mungkin calon suami potensialnya tidak jatuh cinta padanya.

PS: Aku sangat kuatir pada tim Quidditch ini.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 03 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Cranberries House, Dublin.**

**Waktu: 09. 05 am**

Dear Diary,

Lorcan tidak berbicara padaku lagi, tapi itu tidak membuatku sedih atau cemas, karena aku sudah tahu bahwa dia memang tidak jatuh cinta padaku, dan ciuman itu bukan apa-apa. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Florence bahwa ciuman ketidaksengajaan biasanya tidak berarti apa-apa. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai calon suami potensial lagi, tetapi sebagai kapten Quidditch yang memimpin tim Hogwarts. Dia sendiri yang rugi karena gadis cantik sepertiku biasanya banyak yang suka.

Setelah pemeriksaan kesehatan secara intensif semalam oleh seorang penyembuh Irlandia berambut merah dan berbintik-bintik. Para anggota tim tampak sangat bersemangat pagi ini, Ariella juga tampak lebih bersemangat. Dia dan Scorpius berbicara perlahan sambil tertawa-tawa di atas sarapan mereka. Kami semua—Al, Rose, Norma, Trevor dan aku—tercengang memandang Ariella di atas sarapan kami masing-masing. Baru sekali ini kami melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, benar-benar tertawa, bukan tawa sinis yang biasa, dan itu mengubah seluruh wajahnya menjadi sangat cantik. Sekarang aku menyadari bahwa cowok-cowok Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons, juga Lorcan tidak salah pilih, Ariella memang benar-benar sempurna untuk sebuah kecantikan sejati.

Aku juga cantik, tapi Ariella jauh lebih cantik, pantas saja Lorcan menyukainya.

Aku mengangkat wajah mengalihkan pandangan dari Ariella pada Lorcan dan melihatnya sedang memandangku. Aku tersenyum, sebagai manager yang baik aku memang harus selalu bersikap ramah.

"Apa jadwal kita hari ini?" dia bertanya agak tak peduli.

Aku mengeluarkan perkamen yang kubawa ke mana-mana di tasku, dan membacanya sekilas.

"Kita akan berlatih bersama Beauxbatons pagi ini setelah sarapan," jawabku.

Lorcan mengangguk singkat dan memandang Ariella.

"Kau bisa ikut latihan bersama ini?" dia bertanya, mengawasi Ariella dengan cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Ariella, tersenyum pada Lorcan, lalu memandang Scorpius lagi dan berbicara pelan.

Keduanya melirik Rose, lalu tertawa, dan aku, juga Rose, sadar bahwa sejak tadi topik pembicaraan mereka adalah Rose.

Rose mendelik pada mereka berdua, tapi mereka tidak peduli bahkan terus cekikikan.

Satu jam kemudian, kami sudah berlatih bersama tim Quidditch Beauxbatons yang sebagiannya besar adalah cewek, kecuali kedua Beater. Managernya adalah seorang cewek pirang cantik, bernama Marielle yang selalu mengatakan _bien s__ûr_. Dia dan aku duduk di bangku penonton sambil memandang para pemain yang melayang di atas kami.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan ini padamu," kataku. "Mengapa sekolah kalian diundang padahal kalian, maksudku negara kalian, tidak termasuk dalam Liga Inggris/Irlandia?"

"Mademoiselle Blanche juga, _bien s__û__r,_ sudah menanyakan hal itu di Kementrian Sihir Prancis. Pihak Kementrian mengatakan bahwa ini, _bien s__û__r_, adalah sebuah undangan kehormatan dari League Quidditch England/Ireland Federation. Mereka merasa bahwa sangat tidak adil bahwa mereka mengundang Hogwarts, tapi tidak mengundang sekolah sihir lain yang ada di Eropa."

"Kurasa aku setuju dengan mereka," kataku. "Aku senang kalian ikut, jadi tim kami tidak perlu malu kalau kami kalah melawan klub-klub profesional karena ada teman yang juga mengalami kekalahan."

Dia tertawa dan aku tersenyum.

"_Bien s__û__r... bien s__û__r!_" katanya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, memandang seorang cowok Beauxbatons yang terkena Bludger Al di lengannya karena terlalu asyik memandang Ariella.

"_Bien s__û__r!_" kata Marielle tiba-tiba, tersenyum padaku. "Kami juga senang melihat para cowok-cowok Hogwarts, mereka benar-benar tampan. Apa lagi sang kapten, Lorcan, kami baru saja tahu bahwa dia adalah pemilik The S'amrock."

Dia memandang Lorcan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Dia sudah punya pacar," kataku cepat. "Dan aku adalah pacarnya."

_Ya, ampun, mengapa aku masih saja berbohong? Padahal aku sudah tahu bahwa dia tidak jatuh cinta padaku._

"_Vraiment_?" Marielle tampak kaget. "_Bien s__û__r_, aku tidak menduga kalau kau adalah pacar Lorcan, kau tampak terlalu biasa..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau tampak seperti gadis-gadis biasa tidak seperti pacar seorang pemilik klub Quidditch. Aku akan percaya kalau kau mengatakan bahwa pacarnya adalah gadis berambut merah gelap itu," dia mengangguk ke arah Ariella. "Dia lebih cocok menjadi pacar seorang pemilik klub Quidditch."

"Aku tidak kalah cantik darinya," kataku keras.

"_Bien s__û__r... bien s__û__r, _kecantikan itu subjektif," katanya. "Kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kursi ini cantik," dia menunjuk kursi di depannya. "Tetapi aku bisa mengatakan kursi ini tidak cantik. Jadi, semua orang punya pendapat sendiri-sendiri tentang kecantikan..."

"Jadi maksudmu, aku tidak cantik?" tanyaku terpana, memandangnya.

Ini sesuatu yang baru untukku, karena selama ini aku selalu merasa bahwa aku cantik.

"Bukan... bukan seperti itu, aku hanya mengatakan kecantikan itu—"

"Aku tahu, kecantikan itu subjektif..." aku menyelanya. "Lalu bagaimana menurutmu tentang aku, apakah aku cantik?"

"Er—" dia tampak ragu.

"Ayolah, kumohon, aku harus tahu pendapat orang lain tentang aku..."

"Er, kurasa kau biasa-biasa saja, cewek yang kecantikkannya rata-rata; tidak cantik, juga tidak jelek... Itu menurutku, jangan dimasukkan ke hati, bisa saja Lorcan menganggapmu sangat cantik... Yah, _bien s__û__r, _semua orang punya pilihan masing-masing," katanya, mengangkat bahu.

Aku memandang ke lapangan Quidditch, tapi tidak benar-benar memandangnya. Aku merasa ditipu. Mom dan Dad selalu mengatakan bahwa aku cantik, tapi kenyataannya aku tidak cantik, aku biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi aku tidak perlu membenci orangtuaku karena itu. Seperti yang dikatakan Marielle kecantikan itu subjektif, Mom dan Dad tentu saja menganggap aku sangat cantik, tapi orang lain mungkin menganggap aku bisa-biasa saja.

Sekarang aku bisa memahami diriku: aku adalah cewek yang berkelebihan percaya diri, suka salah menyimpulkan sesuatu dan suka berbohong. Kelebihan percaya diri karena menganggap diri cantik padahal biasa-biasa saja; suka salah menyimpulkan sesuatu, aku salah menduga bahwa Lorcan jatuh cinta padaku; suka berbohong, aku mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa Lorcan adalah pacarku.

_Sungguh memalukan! Bagaimana kalau Lorcan tahu tentang hal ini?_

Aku berharap hal ini terkubur selamanya, atau dia tahunya nanti setelah aku meninggalkan Hogwarts, lebih bagus lagi nanti setelah aku mati.

"Roxanne, aku pergi ke ruang ganti dulu!" kata Marielle, mengagetkanku dari lamunan panjang.

"Er,baiklah!" kataku, tersenyum padanya, sementara di lapangan para pemain sudah mulai mendarat dan menuju ruang ganti.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, aku belum beranjak dari sana. Aku masih merenungi diri dan melihat ulang semua yang terjadi dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Kesimpulannya tetap sama, aku dalam masalah besar kalau Lorcan tahu aku dengan penuh percaya diri telah menyimpulkan bahwa dia mencintaiku, dan aku juga telah menyebarkan pada semua orang bahwa aku adalah pacarnya.

"Roxanne," kata suara Lorcan.

Aku mengangkat muka dan melihatnya sedang berjalan ke arahku. Jantungku berdebar kencang dan seluruh tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Sekarang saatnya, mungkin dia sudah tahu bahwa aku telah menyebarkan berita bohong. Dia pasti ingin memarahiku dan menyuruhku segera kembali ke Inggris.

"Hai, Lorcan," kataku berusaha tersenyum, setelah menenangkan kepanikan.

Dia duduk di sampingku, tampak salah tingkah.

"Er—" sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana.

Aku memandangnya keheranan, bertanya-tanya mengapa dia jadi salah tingkah, seharusnya aku, kan?

"Er, sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu," katanya, tersenyum penuh penyesalan.

"Minta maaf?" tanyaku agak bingung.

"Kemarin aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah manager yang tidak berguna dan tidak bertanggungjawab," katanya. "Aku minta maaf..."

"Oh, tak perlu minta maaf, aku memang merasa seperti itu. Maksudku seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikan Ariella dan—"

"Tidak," dia menyelaku. "Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu padamu karena kau telah bekerja dengan baik mengatur segala sesuatu untuk tim ini... dan tentang Ariella, ibunya menitipkan dia padaku, jadi aku harus menjaganya..."

"Oh," kataku, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Dan, sepanjang malam kemarin aku memikirkan kata-kata yang kuucapkan padamu. Kau pasti sangat sakit hati, karena itu aku merasa perlu untuk meminta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa..." kataku.

"Baiklah, kalau kau mengerti—er, aku juga ingin agar kau memperhatikan Ariella, dia tidak terbiasa tinggal di penginapan seperti ini, karena itu aku ingin kau memperhatikan kenyamanannya."

_Memperhatikan kenyamanannya?_

Aku tercengang dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia mengharapkan aku untuk menjadi peri-rumah bagi Ariella Zabini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'memperhatikan kenyamanannya secara khusus'?" aku bertanya, ingin mendapat kepastian.

"Tidak.. tidak," katanya segera. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu melayaninya atau apa, aku hanya ingin kau tidak bertindak terlalu keras padanya... dia sangat rapuh dan sangat mudah terluka. Dia seperti porselin yang mudah pecah."

_Porselin yang mudah pecah?_

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa terhadap komentar ini, aku hanya bisa bilang, "Baiklah," dan dalam hati mengutuk cowok-cowok yang tertarik pada tipe rapuh seperti Ariella ini.

"Terima kasih," katanya, tersenyum.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyaku.

"Er—" wajahnya memerah.

"Aku mengerti," jawabku.

Akhirnya aku mendapat kepastian, Lorcan memang menyukai Ariella. Dan itu bukan urusanku, satu hal yang harus kulakukan adalah memastikan bahwa dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku telah mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa dia adalah pacarku.

"Er, ya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," katanya, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Diary, aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku hanya ingin bulan November cepat berlalu dan aku bisa kembali ke Hogwarts dan menjauh dari Lorcan.

_Aku ada dalam masalah besar!_

Sincerely,

Roxanne Weasley.

Cewek sinting jelek yang sebentar lagi dibunuh oleh cowok yang dikiranya adalah calon suami potensial.

* * *

**REVIEW, PLEASE! See you ini KNG 6 chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih sudah me-review chapter 2: YaotomeShinju, atacchan, Putri, yanchan, ochan malfoy, zean's malfoy, DarkBlueSong, Scorpy, SeiraAiren, megu takuma, Fu, bluish3107, Dandeliona96, widy, guest, guest, Kira:D**

**Ttg Lorcan n Scorpius: Ini KNG Lorcan jd fokusnya d Lorcan, u/ Scorpius nti ada KNG-x sndiri :D**

**Selamat Membaca KNG 6 chapter 3!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 dan **_**Siapa Dipikiranku Saat Kau Menciumku**_

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 6: CALON POTENSIAL**

Chapter 3

**Tanggal: Minggu, 05 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Cranberries House, Dublin.**

**Waktu: 7 pm**

Dear Diay,

Tidak ada yang menikmati makan malam. Semua tampak begitu gugup, mengingat besok adalah pertandingan Quidditch melawan Tutshill Tornados. Dan, aku, sebagai manager yang baik, beberapa kali memberi semangat pada mereka dengan menceritakan beberapa kisah lucu rakyat Irlandia yang kudengar dari pemilik tempat penginapan ini. Tetapi, kisahku tentang Macgroger dan kucing siam-nya tidak mendapat perhatian. Mereka terus menunduk memandang sarapan dan membiarkan aku tertawa sendiri seperti cewek gila. Aku berhenti tertawa setelah beberapa detik, dan tidak berbicara lagi.

"Mom dan Dad akan datang," kata Scorpius pada Ariella, memecahkan keheningan.

Dia kelihatannya lebih pucat dari biasanya dan hanya mempermainkan hidangan daging domba panggang di depannya.

"Yah, orangtuaku juga akan datang," kata Ariella, yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh piringnya.

Di ujung meja, Lorcan hanya diam memandang hidangan _beef _lezat miliknya.

"Kapten, ayo semangat!" kataku dari ujung lain meja, memandang Lorcan dan memberikan senyum yang paling ceria yang bisa kuberikan.

Lorcan memandangku sesaat, lalu membuang muka.

Aku tidak merasa tersinggung lagi, atau bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak peduli padaku, karena sekarang aku mengerti bahwa dia tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun terhadapku. Jangan kira aku akan menangis meraung-raung dan bersedih seperti gadis yang putus cinta. Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu, aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya karena itu aku tidak perlu menangisinya semalam suntuk, seperti Dom yang menderita putus cinta parah.

Sementara itu Rose, entah mengapa, bersikap sangat tidak wajar. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan tiba-tiba berbicara keras pada Al, Norma dan Trevor, yang hanya mempermainkan hidangan makan malam mereka, tentang pertandingan Tornados yang pernah ditontonnya.

"Tornados melawan Cannons, pertandingan yang benar-benar seru... Dad mengajak kami—Hugo dan aku, Mom tidak ikut karena dia tidak suka Quidditch—ke Merlin Dome. Kami menonton di boks paling atas dan bisa melihat wajah para pemain dari dekat. Sesungguhnya mereka benar-benar tampan, apa lagi Seeker Cleveley... Meskipun akhirnya Cannons kalah, dan Dad juga Hugo mengumpat setelah itu, tapi aku senang melihat para pemain Tornados. Mereka hebat, formasi Chaser-Chasernya sempurna, teknik Seeker dan Keepernya hebat, belum lagi kedua Beater yang selalu tepat sasaran. Aku pulang malam itu dan terkenang akan mereka, walaupun aku sebenarnya adalah penggemar Cannons—"

"Oh, tutup mulut, Rosie!" kata Scorpius jengkel.

"Apa, Scorpie?" gertak Rose.

Nah, mulai lagi pertengkarannya. Tetapi aku akan duduk tenang di sini dan mendengarkan mereka dengan baik.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Kau juga tidak boleh memanggilku 'Rosie'," kata Rose.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan James Potter, dia selalu memanggilmu 'Rosie', kan?"

"Dia beda, dia adalah keluargaku dan kau bukan," kata Rose.

"Aku juga tidak mau menjadi keluargamu, siapa yang mau bertampang jelek," kata Scorpius tertawa, memandang Ariella yang ingin tertawa, tapi terlalu gugup, jadi dia hanya meringis seperti orang sakit gigi.

"Kau pikir kau ganteng, Scorpius?" tanya Rose sinis.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, Rose," jawab Scorpius, tersenyum percaya diri.

"Aku bukan mengatakan kau ganteng, aku hanya bertanya," bantah Rose.

"Sama saja kan, kau sudah mengakui kalau aku ganteng..."

"Oh sudahlah, bicara denganmu sama seperti bicara pada keledai, dia tidak akan mengerti meskipun aku bicara sampai tenggorokanku sakit," kata Rose.

"Dan berbicara denganmu sama seperti berbicara pada babi yang terus saja menguik-nguik meskipun aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk diam," balas Scorpius tajam.

"Berani-beraninya kau..." Rose sudah berdiri.

"Duduk, Rose!" perintahku cepat.

Rose mendelik pada Scorpius, duduk lagi dan mulai menyerang makanannya. Dia memasukkan banyak makanan ke mulutnya seperti orang tidak makan selama beberapa hari. Aku tersenyum senang, bertengkar dengan Scorpius membuat selera makan Rose kembali.

"Kau bisa tersedak kalau makan seperti," kata Scorpius, menonton Rose dengan cemas.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Rose benar-benar tersedak.

Aku mengambil tongkat sihirku, tapi Scorpius sudah lebih dulu bergumam, "_Anapneo_!" sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Rose dan tenggorokan Rose langsung lega. Dia cepat-cepat mengambil minuman dan meminumnya.

"Aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu, tapi kau tetap saja makan seperti babi," kata Scorpius tajam.

"Kau..." dia menunjuk Scorpius setelah meletakkan gelasnya di meja. "Jangan berkata begitu padaku!"

"Mengapa kau melarangku mengatakan kebenaran?" tanya Scorpius, mengangkat alis dengan wajah lugu.

Wajah Rose merah padam, dia memberikan pandangan dingin padanya.

"Rose," kataku cepat-cepat, sebelum Rose memaki Scorpius dan pertengkaran semakin panjang. "Kalau kau sudah selesai makan, ayo kita ke kamar!"

"Tidak ada yang boleh pergi dari sini sebelum kita semua selesai makan malam," kata Lorcan keras dengan suara kaptennya seperti di lapangan Quidditch.

Dia memandang piring-piring berisi makanan di depan pemilik-pemiliknya, kecuali piringku karena aku sudah selesai makan sejak tadi. Piring Rose, Malfoy, Al, Norma, Trevor dan piringnya sudah tinggal setengah, tapi piring Ariella sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Dia memberikan pandangan cemas pada Ariella.

"Baiklah," kataku mengangguk, mengabaikan Lorcan dan Ariella. "Setelah makan malam, kita semua harus langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Kalian harus menjaga stamina agar bisa tampil sempurna besoknya!"

Tidak ada yang berkomentar, aku segera melanjutkan.

"Dan kalian harus menjaga kekompakan... Pastikan kalian semua bermain kompak seperti yang kita lakukan di depan Mr Koch dari The Shamrock."

Yang lain mengangguk, tapi Ariella dan Scorpius tidak peduli.

"Itu kan kata-kataku," kata Lorcan. "Aku kapten tim ini, bukan kau!"

"Maaf!" kataku, lalu membuang muka.

"Ariella," kata Lorcan lagi.

Suaranya terdengar benar-benar lembut, seperti sedang membujuk bayi yang rewel untuk minum susu. Dan kami semua, kecuali Scorpius yang sedang makan, memandangnya.

Ariella mengangkat muka dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau harus makan, Ariella, kau bisa sakit kalau kau hanya memandangi piringmu," kata Lorcan, mengangguk pada piring Ariella.

"Terima kasih, Lorcan, tapi aku tidak ingin makan. Aku tidak lapar."

Rose mendengus.

"Ariella, kau harus makan!" ulang Lorcan halus.

"Dia benar," kata Scorpius, memandang Ariella. "Kau harus makan."

"Biarkan saja kalau dia tidak mau makan!" kata Rose jengkel. "Perut, perut siapa, yang lapar kan dia!"

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu," gertak Scorpius jengkel dan memberikan pandangan membunuh pada Rose.

Rose membalasnya dengan tertarik.

"Kau memang harus menyerah tentang Lorcan, Roxy," bisik Norma padaku sambil mengangguk ke arah Lorcan yang duduk di sebelah Ariella dan masih terus membujuknya untuk makan. "Lihat, dia tampaknya benar-benar menyukai Ariella."

"Aku tahu," aku balas berbisik. "Dia memang menyukai Ariella."

"Kau sudah tahu?" Rose yang duduk di sebelah kiriku bertanya, tampak terkejut.

"Ya," jawabku tak peduli, memandang Ariella yang sekarang sudah mau menyuap bistik daging sedikit-sedikit ke mulutnya.

"Kau tidak kelihatan seperti cewek yang sedang patah hati," kata Norma, memperhatikanku dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak patah hati, karena aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya," kataku tegas.

"Oh, kupikir kau jatuh cinta padanya karena itu kau mendekatinya," kata Norma.

"Dia hanya menganggap Lorcan sebagai calon potensial," kata Rose untukku.

"Calon potensial?" ulang Norma, berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tidak keras, karena sekarang Al dan Trevor sudah melirik kami dengan ingin tahu.

"Yah, calon potensial," kata Rose lagi, sementara aku memandang Lorcan yang mengelus puncak kepala Ariella seperti yang dilakukannya pada Lily. "Calon suami, calon pacar, calon teman kencan, calon teman hidup, yah terserahlah apa namanya."

"Ha?" Norma menatapku tak percaya.

"Tetapi sekarang dia bukan lagi calon potensial-ku," kataku, mengalihkan pandanganku dari Lorcan pada Norma. "Sedih juga sebenarnya karena aku merasa dia dan aku sangat cocok."

"Dalam hal apa?" tanya Norma.

"Quidditch," jawabku. "Dia dan aku sama-sama mencintai Quidditch."

Norma tercengang untuk beberapa saat, lalu tertawa keras.

Lorcan, Ariella dan Scorpius memandang kami tidak senang, tapi Al dan Trevor tampak tertarik.

"Maaf!" kata Norma dan segera tutup mulut.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanyaku tersinggung.

"Kalau tentang Quidditch, aku juga mencintai Quidditch. Apakah itu artinya aku juga cocok dengannya?" tanya Norma.

"Entahlah..." kataku berpikir.

"Menurutku kau tidak boleh menyimpulkan sesuatu yang tidak mendasar seperti itu!" kata Norma.

"Aku tahu..." kataku, mengangguk. "Aku sudah merenung, merefleksi diri dan aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan menarik kesimpulan sepihak lagi. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan tentang aku yang dulu dan menjadi aku yang baru."

"Bagus," kata Norma. "Dan kalau kau ingin mendapat calon kencan yang potensial, aku bisa membantumu."

"Kau akan membantuku?" tanyaku heran.

"Jangan!" perintah Rose.

Norma memandang Rose.

"Mengapa?"

"Dia harus belajar, dia kelas tujuh dan—"

"Oh, hentikan, Rose!" kataku sebal. "Norma, aku senang kalau kau memperkenalkanku pada salah seorang cowok Beauxbatons yang cakep."

Norma memandang Rose yang mendelik, dan tampak ragu.

"Norma!" desisku.

"Er, baiklah," kata Norma. "Sebenarnya bukan Beauxbatons, tapi Durmstrangs. Dia adalah manager tim Durmstrang, Ivan Borisov. Dia pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia ingin sekali bicara denganmu."

"Ivan Borisov?" tanyaku. "Yang mana Ivan Borisov?"

"Yang berambut hitam dan bermata agak sipit," kata Rose.

"Oh, cowok itu. Dia memang sering tersenyum padaku, tapi aku tidak pernah bicara dengannya."

"Yah, kalau kau mau aku bisa mengatur kencan untuk kalian," kata Norma.

"Aku akan menemanimu, Roxy," kata Rose.

"Ya ampun, Rose, aku 17 tahun, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," kataku tak sabar, lalu memandang Norma. "Aku punya waktu setelah tanggal 6 November."

"Sip!" kata Norma tersenyum. "Aku akan mengatur kencan untuk kalian, bagaimana kalau Urghag Alley?"

"Sempurna," kataku. "Aku memang ingin sekali ke tempat itu."

Rose mendelik.

"Al dan aku juga belum pernah ke Urghag Alley," katanya, tersenyum licik, lalu berdiri.

Aku memandang berkeliling meja makan, melihat yang lain juga sudah berdiri dan bergerak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Roxanne, aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Lorcan, saat aku tiba di pintu.

Aku mengangguk, mengikutinya berbelok ke kiri dan tiba di balkon dengan pemandangan jalanan desa sepi di bawahnya.

"Ini tentang Ariella," kata Lorcan, setelah aku tiba di dekatnya.

_Sudah kuduga._

Aku bersandar pada pagar balkon dan menunggunya melanjutkan apa pun yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Kalau kau masih punya ramuan Merica Mujarab berikan padanya, dia tampaknya tidak enak badan lagi," katanya.

"Aku masih menyimpan ramuan itu dan aku akan segera memberikannya pada Ariella," kataku.

"Terima kasih," katanya, tampak sangat lega.

"Kau sangat menyukainya, ya?" aku bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya agak kasar.

"Ya, kau sangat menyukainya," aku menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri. "Apakah kau tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tentang dirimu?"

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu," katanya tegas.

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku ingin memberimu nasihat," kataku. "Kau harus secepatnya bertanya tentang perasaannya karena kau akan sangat terluka kalau tahu bahwa dia ternyata menyukai orang lain."

"Apakah kau ahli dalam percintaan, Miss Weasley?"

"Tidak," jawabku. "Anggap saja ini nasihat dari seseorang yang baru saja menyadari bahwa calon potensial-nya menyukai gadis lain."

"Calon Potensial?" ulang Lorcan agak bingung dengan istilah ini.

"Lupakan!" kataku. "Masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Tidak..." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," kataku.

"Ya, pergilah!" katanya. "Dan pastikan Ariella menghabiskan ramuannya!"

Aku mengangguk, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan. Rose, Norma dan Ariella sudah berganti pakaian saat aku masuk. Norma sedang membaca novel yang sampul depannya bergambar sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang berciuman. Rose sedang membaca _Sejarah Sihir Irlandia_, bacaan sebelum tidur-nya selama beberapa malam ini. Sedangkan Ariella sedang mengucapkan harapan sebelum tidur pada liontinnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Sambil menunggu Ariella selesai dengan proses sebelum tidur-nya, aku segera mengambil sebotol kecil penuh ramuan dari laci meja dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Apa sih yang didoakannya?" tanya Norma dalam bisikan sambil mengangguk pada Ariella.

"Entahlah, namun Liontin itu sangat berharga untuknya," jawab Rose, juga dalam bisikan. "Dulu pernah hilang saat di Venesia dan—" dia melanjutkan cerita tentang hilangnya liontin dan bagaimana Al telah menemukannya.

"Jadi liontin itu sangat berharga?"

"Shutt!" desisku, melihat Ariella telah selesai dengan ritualnya dan sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

Aku segera mengambil ramuan Merica Mujarab dan melangkah ke arahnya.

"Minum ini," kataku, duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, kemudian menyerahkan botol kecil itu padanya.

"Apa ini?" dia bertanya, memandang botol kecil di tanganku, tapi tidak mengambilnya.

"Merica Mujarab," jawabku, mengambil tangannya dan meletakkan botol kecil itu di sana.

"Aku tidak mau minum," katanya, melemparkan botol itu di lantai sehingga botol itu menggelinding ke bawah tempat tidur.

Rose memandang Ariella seperti ingin mencekiknya.

"Sangat sopan, Ariella!" sindir Rose jengkel

Aku mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan memanggil botol itu kembali.

"Minum, atau aku akan memaksamu!" kataku meletakkan botol itu lagi di tangannya dan mengacungkan tongkat sihir padanya.

"Bagus, Roxy!" puji Rose.

"Aku akan memberitahu Lorcan bahwa kau memaksaku!" kata Ariella tajam.

"Oh lapor sana, pengadu!" cibir Rose. "Kau tidak takut, kan, Roxy?"

"Lorcan yang menyuruhku untuk memberikan ramuan ini padamu," kataku tenang, mengabaikan Rose.

Ariella tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi mendelik.

"Minum, atau kau ingin aku yang meminumkannya padamu!" ancamku.

Ariella memberikan pandangan sedinding es, kemudian membuka tutup botol dan menuangkan ramuan itu ke dalam tenggerokannya. Sedetik kemudian, asap putih keluar dari kulitnya membuatnya kelihatan seperti terbakar.

"Puas?" dia mendelik.

"Ya," kataku, mengambil botol kosong dari tangannya dan berjalan menuju meja.

"Aku akan memberitahu Lorcan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Aku juga akan memberitahu Scorpius bahwa kalian telah memaksaku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kusukai," katanya.

"Terserah," jawabku, membuka laci, menyimpan botol di dalamnya dan menutupnya dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi bantingan keras.

"Kau menghancurkan barang-barang, Roxy," kata Norma, mengangkat muka dari novelnya.

"Tidak," bantahku, segera berjalan menuju tempat tidurku.

"Lorcan pasti tidak akan memaafkanmu," lanjut Ariella masih mendelik padaku.

"Aku tahu," kataku, setelah berbaring, memandang langit-langit kamar yang tinggi. "Lorcan menyukaimu tentu saja dia akan membelamu."

"Apa?" Ariella tampak terkejut. "Kau bilang apa?"

Rose dan Norma bertukar pandang.

"Lorcan sedang jatuh cinta padamu!" kataku.

"Tidak," kata Ariella, melompat berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di lorong antara tempat tidurnya dan tempat tidur Norma.

Rose, Norma dan aku saling pandang.

"Bukankah dia menyukaimu?" Ariella berhenti mondar-mandir dan mendelik padaku seolah akulah yang menyebabkan Lorcan menyukainya.

"Dia tidak menyukaiku..."

"Tapi kau menyukainya," katanya. "Aku mendengarmu beberapa malam yang lalu..."

"Kau salah dengar, aku tidak menyukainya..."

Ariella tampak pucat, dia mengeluarkan liontinnya dan mencengkramnya dengan erat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" dia memandangku. "Aku bisa tidak memikirkannya kalau itu orang lain, tapi ini Lorcan, dia adalah sahabat keluarga."

"Dia tampan, kau akan bisa menyukainya," kata Norma santai.

"Tidak..." katanya, meletakkan tangan tempat liontin tercengkram, ke dadanya. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan aku tidak akan melupakan orang itu."

"Kau jatuh cinta pada pemilik liontin itu?" tanya Rose.

"Ya..." katanya, memandang Rose, Norma dan aku bergantian, kemudian wajahnya berubah dingin. "Dan buat apa aku mengatakan hal ini pada kalian!"

Dia kembali ke tempat tidur dan berbaring menyamping menghindari pandangan kami.

"Siapa pemilik liontin itu?" tanya Rose, memandang punggung Ariella.

Ariella tidak menjawab.

"Ayolah," kata Rose, melemparkan bantal pada Ariella dan langsung mendarat di kepalanya.

Ariella duduk dan memandang Rose dengan tajam.

"Aku mengharapkan kau bersikap sopan padaku, Miss Weasley!" katanya, melemparkan kembali bantal itu pada Rose.

Rose menangkapnya dengan santai.

"Jadi, siapa dia?" dia bertanya.

Ariella mendelik lalu berbaring lagi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Lorcan?" tanyaku memandang punggung Ariella.

Ariella tidak menjawab.

"Kurasa dia akan mengepak barangnya besok pagi-pagi, dan kabur ke Inggris sebelum kita menyadarinya," kata Rose sinis.

"Tidak," kataku duduk tegak, "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, Ariella, kami membutuhkanmu di sini. Kau adalah salah satu Chaser kami dan tanpa kehadiranmu, kami tidak akan bisa apa-apa."

Ariella berbalik dan menatap tajam Rose.

"Terima kasih sudah memutuskan untukku, Miss Weasley!"

"Sama-sama, Miss Zabini!" balas Rose. "Kau kan tipe seperti itu... kau akan kabur kalau tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah."

"Jangan mengatakan aku tipe yang seperti apa, karena kau tidak mengenalku, Miss Weasley," kata Ariella, duduk tegak.

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Miss Zabini?" tanya Rose.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tapi aku harus tahu," kataku. "Aku manager kalian, aku tidak ingin terjadi perpecahan antar anggota tim, dan aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar di lapangan Quidditch. Kita semua akan malu, Hogwarts akan malu."

"Tenang, Ariella tidak akan melakukannya," kata Norma, memandang Ariella dengan selidik.

"Aku tahu," kata Rose. "Dia pasti akan menghindari Lorcan besok pagi dan bersikap dingin padanya."

Ariella tercengang sesaat dan mendelik pada Rose.

Norma dan aku berpandangan, dan kami sama-sama mengerti bahwa hal itulah yang akan dilakukan Ariella.

"Kau tidak boleh bersikap dingin padanya," kataku.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" dia bertanya. "Aku tidak bisa lagi bersikap seperti biasa di depannya, karena aku sudah tahu dia menyukaiku."

"Kau bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau dia menyukaimu dan cobalah untuk bersikap sewajarnya," jawab Rose.

"Benar," kata Norma. "Kau harus berpura-pura tidak tahu, lalu kalau ada kesempatan kau bisa bilang padanya kalau kau jatuh cinta pada orang lain."

"Dan kalau Lorcan tahu kau menyukai orang lain, dia pasti akan mundur," aku melanjutkan, tersenyum pada Ariella.

"Mengapa kau tidak membuatnya menyukaimu?" tanya Ariella memandangku.

"Wah, tidak bisa," kataku. "Aku tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk menyukaiku... Dulu aku pikir dia jatuh cinta padaku jadi aku mendekatinya, sekarang aku sudah tahu kebenarnya, jadi aku tidak perlu tersenyum manis seperti orang sinting di depannya."

Ariella memandangku sesaat, lalu kembali berbaring menyamping.

"Jadi, siapa pemilik liontin itu?" tanya Rose masih penasaran.

Ariella tidak menjawab.

"Kurasa dia sendiri mungkin juga tidak tahu pemiliknya," kata Norma, bertukar pandang dengan Rose.

"Mungkin dia menemukannya di jalan dan membayangkan bahwa liontin itu milik seorang pangeran tampan dari negeri yang jauh. Dan, suatu hari nanti pangeran itu akan datang untuk melamarnya," kata Rose.

Dia dan Norma cekikikan seperti cewek sinting.

Aku mendengus sementara Ariella terduduk lagi dan memandang Rose dan Norma dengan tajam.

"Orang yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta tidak akan mengerti," katanya.

"Oh baiklah, Master Cinta," kata Rose sinis. "Katakan pendapatmu tentang kami yang tidak pernah jatuh ini!"

Ariella mendelik.

"Sudahlah!" kataku. "Sekarang semua tidur!"

Ariella dan Rose mendelik padaku, tapi tidak bicara. Aku mengayunkan tongkat sihir dan memadamkan lampu.

Ruangan terasa gelap dan hening, yang terdengar hanyalah gonggongan anjing gembala di rumah pedesaan Muggle di kejauhan. Sinar bulan masuk ke dalam kamar melalui kisi-kisi jendela yang tertutup kaca. Aku memandang ke samping dan melihat Rose sedang memandang cahaya bulan itu.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta, Rose?" tanyaku pelan agar Norma dan Ariella tidak mendengar suaraku.

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu?" dia balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya iri pada Ariella. Dia lebih muda dariku, tapi dia sudah mencintai si pemilik liontin."

"Kita berbeda dengannya, Roxy," kata Rose. "Lagipula, aku tidak percaya dia jatuh cinta pada si pemilik liontin, kurasa dia mungkin terobsesi pada komik _Cinta dan Airmata di Dunia Muggle_... Tahu, kan, komik menyebalkan, berisi satu liter airmata, cinta tanpa akhir, dan roman picisan yang seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka baca cerita roman yang berkisah tentang cinta segitiga yang menguras airmata," kataku jengkel.

"Komik itu bukan kisah cinta segitiga," kata Rose. " Komik itu bercerita tentang seorang gadis penyihir yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pria Muggle. Pria itu sangat marah waktu tahu gadis itu penyihir, dia kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu. Tetapi setelah dua tahun berlalu, dia menyadari bahwa dia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Mereka lalu bertemu lagi karena sebuah liontin perak yang berisi foto mereka berdua."

"Liontin emas," kata Norma, rupanya dia mendengar percakapan kami.

"Apa?"

"Liontin di komik itu bukan liontin perak, tapi liontin emas."

"Ya, liontin emas," ulang Rose. "Hei, apakah menurut kalian ada foto cowok itu di dalam liontin?"

"Kurasa tidak," kata Norma. "Kalau foto cowok itu ada, kita pasti sudah mendengar gosip di Hogwarts bahwa Ariella Zabini sedang berkencan dengan seseorang... Sampai sekarang dia belum pernah berkencan, kan? Dan kurasa dia juga belum pernah berciuman."

"Tapi masa sih, Ariella terobsesi cerita komik?" kataku tak percaya, mengabaikan komentar Norma tentang Ariella yang belum pernah berkencan.

"Kau benar, Roxanne, aku tidak terobsesi cerita komik," kata Ariella tiba-tiba, rupanya sama seperti Norma, dia juga mendengarkan percakapan Rose dan aku.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dalam gelap, namun aku bisa membayangkan wajah dan matanya yang dingin.

"Yang terobsesi cerita komik adalah sepupumu..." lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Rose terdengar tajam.

"Kau membuat tato nama pasanganmu seperti komik serial _Kisah Generasi Williams_," kata Ariella. "Anne Williams membuat tato nama Justin Andrews di punggung tangannya."

"Aku tidak seperti itu," kata Rose.

"Kau seperti itu, Miss Weasley," kata Ariella, lalu melanjutkan. "Kau tahu apa pendapat Scorpius tentang dirimu?"

"Jangan katakan, aku tidak ingin tahu!" kata Rose keras, dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Dia bilang kau nyentrik!" kata Ariella tak kalah kerasnya.

"Nyentrik?" ulang Rose agak bingung, melepaskan kedua tangannya dari telingannya.

Aku tertawa.

"Kurasa Rose dan Scorpius bisa dikatakan sebagai pasangan nyentrik," kataku, teringat cerita Fred saat konser The Shadow Men.

Norma juga tertawa.

"Oh, diamlah!" kata Rose jengkel, lalu menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Baik," kataku. "Semuanya ayo tidur!"

"Kau yang memulai pembicaraan dalam gelap," kata Ariella.

"Jadi, Miss Zabini," kata Rose, menjauhkan selimut dari wajahnya dan berusaha memandang Ariella dalam gelap. "Siapa cowok liontin itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Miss Weasley!"

"Kalau begitu, benar apa yang dikatakan Norma bahwa kau juga tidak tahu siapa cowok liontin itu. Apakah kau menemukan liontin itu di jalan dan—"

"Diam!" gertak Ariella.

"Jadi, Ariella, bagaimana kau tahu bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada si pemilik liontin?" tanyaku, melupakan bahwa aku menyuruh mereka semua tidur sebelumnya. Aku merasa bahwa berbicara dalam gelap tampaknya adalah pilihan terbaik karena Ariella kelihatannya lebih jujur dalam gelap.

"Entahlah..." dia menjawab, suaranya terdengar resah.

Nah, benarkan dia lebih jujur di dalam kegelapan.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat berumur lima tahun..."

"Ha?" Rose terdengar tak percaya. "Kau jatuh cinta saat kau berumur lima tahun?"

"Diam, Rose!" kataku dan Norma bersamaan.

"Oke, lanjutkan!"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, berapa umurnya, namanya, alamat dan sebagainya. Kami bermain bersama selama beberapa saat, tapi dia harus pergi dan aku menangis karena tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Dia meninggalkan liontin ini untukku dan berkata bahwa besok kami akan bertemu lagi, tapi dia tidak datang lagi ke tempat kami bermain..."

"Lalu kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Norma.

"Begitu saja?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku menunggu dia datang untukku!"

Rose mendengus tertawa, aku merasa agak bingung.

"Terima kasih atas penghargaanmu, Miss Weasley!" gertak Ariella sinis.

"Oh, aku hanya heran saja, Miss Zabini," kata Rose. "Kurasa kau memang terobsesi pada liontin itu. Menurutku cowok itu pasti sudah melupakanmu, dia mungkin sudah punya pacar, atau bisa saja dia sudah meninggal."

"Tidak, Miss Weasley... Dia akan datang, dia sudah berjanji padaku!"

"Mengapa tidak kau saja yang mencarinya?" tanya Norma. "Itu lebih baik dari pada kau menunggu dia datang..."

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat.

"Kurasa Norma benar," kataku. "Kau harus mencarinya, Ariella, dan kau harus yakin bahwa dia adalah penyihir, bukan Muggle, seperti komik _Cinta dan Airmata di Dunia Muggle_."

"Dia penyihir," kata Ariella. "Aku ingat dia bercerita tentang Quidditch padaku, karena itu, aku jadi tertarik pada Quidditch. Kupikir kalau aku bermain Quidditch, aku akan bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti."

"Pikiran yang bagus, Miss Zabini, tapi aku tetap merasa bahwa itu tak berguna. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, bisa saja bahwa cowok itu sudah meninggal, atau punya pacar, atau kalau tidak begitu, dia bisa siapa saja, bisa saja di Lorcan atau Al atau Trevor atau cowok-cowok lain yang ada di dunia ini."

"Er—" Ariella terdengar bingung.

"Yah," kata Norma. "Lebih baik kau melupakan pemilik liontin itu secepatnya dan cobalah untuk berkencan dengan Lorcan."

"Benar," kataku. "Lorcan sangat menyayangimu, dia pasti akan menjagamu dan melindungimu, dan kau pasti akan mudah sekali untuk jatuh cinta padanya."

Kata-kataku meninggalkan keheningan yang lama. Ariella, Rose dan Norma tidak bicara lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diputuskan Ariella, tapi aku berharap bahwa keputusannya itu menguntungkan Lorcan karena aku merasa tidak tega melihat Lorcan bersedih, aku ingin dia bahagia.

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley

Cewek yang merasa bahagia kalau mantan calon potensial-nya bahagia.

PS: Aku bingung bagaimana Ariella bisa jatuh cinta pada umur empat tahun (kelihatannya terlalu dipaksakan)

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 06 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Cranberries House, Dublin.**

**Waktu: 08. 05 am**

Dear Diary,

Sarapan pagi ini benar-benar mimpi buruk!

Ariella, memang tidak memberitahu Lorcan atau pun Scorpius tentang kejadian dengan ramuan Merica Mujarab semalam, tapi dia melakukan apa yang telah kupikirkan akan dilakukannya; dia menghindari Lorcan, dan tidak memandangnya, meskipun Lorcan beberapa kali bicara dengannya. Norma dan aku berpandangan, namun tidak berkata apa-apa, sementara Rose menunduk memandang sarapannya. Setelah beberapa kali Ariella menghindari pandangannya, Lorcan menyerah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Dia memandangku dengan tajam dan dingin, tampaknya dia mengira akulah yang menyebabkan Ariella menghindarinya.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu, Roxanne," katanya dingin.

Aku mendengus dan sangat bersyukur saat Mr Randoph Bradley, si pemilik penginapan, masuk ke ruang makan dan mengatakan bahwa salah seorang panitia LQE/IF sedang mencariku. Aku buru-buru meninggalkan meja dan mengikuti Mr Bradley ke ruang tamu penginapan di lantai satu.

Seorang pria muda berjubah jingga terang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dan tersenyum saat aku bergabung dengannya. Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Richard Clare dan berbicara denganku tentang pengaturan portkey ke stadion Gaelic.

"Portkey berangkat jam sembilan tepat, karena kalian harus ada di Stadion Gaelic satu jam sebelum pertandingan," katanya.

"Baiklah," kataku, mengangguk sambil menerima sebuah sisir berwarna emas yang diserahkannya padaku.

Kemudian dia memberikan sebuah kotak besar yang berisi peralatan Quidditch; jubah Quiddtich berwarna hitam dengan lambang Hogwarts di punggung, dan bendera LQE/IF—berwarna dasar putih dengan gambar Snitch yang sedang terbang, piala Quidditch dan tulisan LQE/IF di bawahnya—di dada kiri; sarung tangan keeper berwarna hitam, juga beberapa rangkap pelindung lutut dan pelindung lengan.

Aku merasa sedikit malu saat menyadari bahwa aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang jubah Quidditch dan peralatan lain, padahal aku manager tim.

"Tugas kami memang menyiapkan segala keperluannya para tim tamu," katanya, mengabaikanku yang salah tingkah.

"Terima kasih..." kataku.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, kita akan bertemu di Stadion Gaelic," katanya, melambai padaku dan langsung ber-Disapparate.

Aku membawa kotak itu ke atas dan baru membukanya setelah yang lain selesai sarapan.

"Aku benci jubah Quidditch ini," kata Norma, mengeluarkan jubah dari kotak dan mengamatinya tanpa rasa tertarik. "Aku merindukan jubah biru Ravenclaw-ku."

"Jangan mengeluh," kataku, mengeluarkan jubah Quidditch dan seluruh peralatannya, kemudian membagi-bagikannya pada anggota tim.

Setelah itu tidak ada yang mengeluh lagi, semua mencoba jubah Quidditch dalam diam. Aku memandang mereka satu persatu dan menyadari bahwa wajah Rose lebih pucat dari yang lain, dia tidak banyak bicara dan kelihatan sekali ingin memuntahkan makanannya. Al, yang sudah selesai mencoba jubahnya, bertukar pandang denganku, dan kami berdua menyadari bahwa sikap senewen dan rendah diri yang diwarisinya dari Uncle Ron muncul lagi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku pada Al dalam bisikan, menghindari pandangan Lorcan yang telah selesai mencoba jubahnya.

"Wiski Api," jawab Al juga dalam bisikan. "Beri dia Wiski Api!"

"Kau bercanda!" kataku. "Dia masih di bawah umur, dia tidak boleh minum Wiski Api."

"Aku serius, kurasa sedikit Wisky Api bisa membuat Rose bersemangat," kata Al.

"Semua, oke?" Lorcan memandang anggota timnya satu persatu.

Al dan aku berhenti berbicara dan memandang anggota lain yang sudah melepaskan jubah Quidditch masing-masing dan menyimpannya dalam kotak. Pandanganku berlama-lama pada Rose yang sedang melipat jubah Quidditchnya dengan pelan, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Baiklah," kata Lorcan mulai. "Aku tidak akan memberikan pidato pra-pertandingan di ruang ganti nanti, karena itu aku akan berbicara sekarang..." dia memandang kami semua dan berlama-lama pada Ariella, yang menghindari pandangannya. "Aku ingin kita bermain dengan bahagia dan tidak memikirkan kemenangan. Aku tahu kita tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan profesional, tapi aku ingin kita tampil dengan baik... Kita harus kompak dan melupakan segala perseteruan kita," dia memandang Ariella, kemudian pada Rose dan Scopius.

"Baiklah!" kata Al, sementara Rose memandang kotak berisi jubah Quidditch dan Scorpius memandangnya.

"Terima kasih!" kata Lorcan, tersenyum pada Al.

"Portkey-nya berangkat jam sembilan tepat," kataku, meletakkan sisir perak di atas meja makan yang telah dibersihkan dari bekas sarapan. "Jadi, kita harus bersiap-siap dari sekarang."

"Ya," kata Lorcan. "Semuanya bubar, dan Roxanne tunggu di sini, aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

Lorcan dan aku tetap duduk di tempat kami, saling berhadapan, sementara yang lain meninggalkan meja makan.

"Nah," tuntut Lorcan, saat kami hanya tinggal berdua.

Aku menaikkan alis, berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan," katanya. "Apa yang kau katakan pada Ariella?"

"Tidak ada..." jawabku.

"Jangan bohong!" gertaknya. "Kau pasti mengatakan sesuatu sehingga dia tidak menatap mataku sepanjang pagi ini."

"Apakah saling tatap dengannya adalah hal yang penting bagimu?" tanyaku.

"Benar, kau tahu, memastikan dia baik-baik saja adalah hal yang penting bagiku..." katanya.

"Baik," kataku tiba-tiba jengkel. "Aku bilang padanya bahwa kau menyukainya..."

"Apa?" dia berdiri, hampir saja menjatuhkan kursinya.

"Ya," kataku.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu padanya?" dia memandangku dengan marah.

"Kau memang menyukainya, jadi aku hanya membantumu untuk mendapatkannya."

"Kau—kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan!" dia berjalan mondar-mandir di depanku dan berhenti untuk menambahkan, "Kau telah merusak segalanya, kau telah merusak hubungan baikku dengan Ariella."

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena sekarang kau tahu bahwa Ariella tidak menyukaimu, dia menghindarimu karena dia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padamu... dia menyukai orang lain."

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memberitahunya tentang perasaanku. Itu adalah urusan pribadiku dan kau—"

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" kataku tak sabar. "Dia menyukai orang lain, dan dia tidak menyukaimu!"

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia menyukai orang lain?" dia bertanya. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kan?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sedih dan patah hati!"

"Oh, ayolah, jangan berlagak pandai dalam percintaan, padahal kau sama sekali tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapa pun. Aku sudah melihatmu selama hampir enam tahun ini, dan aku tahu siapa saja yang dekat denganmu."

"Terserah," kataku. "Aku tidak akan peduli lagi padamu, aku akan membiarkan Ariella mematahkan hatimu."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk peduli padaku," katanya.

"Baik," kataku, lalu berdiri.

"Jangan pergi dulu!" tuntutnya.

Aku kembali duduk.

"Karena kau telah menciptakan jurang pemisah antara Ariella dan aku, kau harus membantuku untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Apa?" ulangku tak percaya.

"Maukah kau membantuku untuk mendapatkan Ariella!"

Aku bingung; aku ingin membantunya, tapi sesuatu dalam hatiku mengatakan agar aku tidak boleh melibatkan diri dengannya.

"Maaf," kataku, lalu berdiri lagi.

"Mengapa?" dia bertanya.

"Aku tidak ingin melibatkan diri dalam percintaanmu, berusahalah sendiri dan jangan libatkan aku!" kataku agak kesal. "Dan aku punya urusan lain, yaitu menemui calon potensial-ku. Jadi, aku sibuk. Permisi!"

"Hei!" dia ingin mencegahku lagi, tapi aku segera berlari keluar ruangan menuju kamar anak-anak perempuan.

Diary, aku tahu aku tidak mungkin bisa membantunya mendapatkan Ariella. Bukan karena ini adalah pekerjaan sulit, dengan Ariella yang mencintai orang lain, tapi sesuatu dalam diriku menyuruhku untuk tidak melakukannya. Aku merasakan bahwa ini mungkin akan berakibat buruk bagi perasaanku.

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley

Cewek yang merasa agak sedih karena dia mungkin telah melewatkan kesempatan untuk berada di samping mantan calon potensial-nya selama beberapa waktu.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 06 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Stadion Gaelic, Dublin.**

**Waktu: 09. 00 am**

Dear Diary,

Jam sembilan tepat kami menggunakan Portkey menuju Stadion Gaelic. Stadion itu terletak di Dublin bagian Utara, di dalam sebuah hutan kecil yang pepohonannya berwarna cokelat dan tanahnya dilapisi karpet daun-daun yang berguguran. Beberapa panitia berjubah jingga langsung menyambut kami saat kami muncul di pinggir hutan di antara para penyihir yang berseliweran dan para pedagang kaki lima bersama dagangan mereka. Richard Clare membawa kami ke ruang ganti dan menyuruh kami menunggu sampai mereka memanggil kami. Ruang ganti itu luas terdiri dari dua bilik ganti, untuk perempuan dan untuk laki-laki.

Selesai berganti jubah, kami semua duduk di kursi panjang, saling menghindari pandangan yang lain dan tidak bicara. Lorcan terus memandang Ariella, yang menghindari pandangannya; Al, Norma dan Travel tampak benar-benar santai, sedangkan Scorpius memandang Rose yang sudah lebih pucat dari mayat.

Scorpius tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Clare masuk lagi bersama para orangtua yang sudah menunggu kesempatan untuk bertemu anak-anak mereka. Draco dan Astoria Malfoy tampak sok dengan jubah emas berkilau; Blaise dan Daphne Zabini memandang Al, Rose dan aku dengan pandangan menghina; Mr dan Mrs Dinnet, orangtua Norma, tersenyum pada kami, lalu segera berbicara dengan riang pada Norma; Mr dan Mrs Birch, orangtua Trevor, menyapa kami sesaat sebelum berbicara pada Trevor; ada juga Mr dan Mrs Scamander senior, kakek dan nenek Lorcan, sepasang suami istri tua yang masih tampak bersemangat, Lorcan untuk sesaat lupa memandang Ariella saat dia berbicara dengan kakek dan neneknya.

Aku memandangnya dan ikut senang saat dia bisa tertawa bahagia bersama kakek dan neneknya.

"Jadi mana pacarmu?" tanya Mr Scamander pada Lorcan, sementara Mrs Scamander tersenyum.

"Pacar?" ulang Lorcan, dia memandang ke arah Ariella yang sedang bersama orangtuanya di dekat keluarga Malfoy. "Aku belum punya pacar..."

"Oh ayolah, Lorcan," kata Mrs Scamander. "Kau tidak ingin memperkenalkannya pada kakek dan nenekmu?"

"Aku belum punya pacar," ulang Lorcan, memandang Ariella lagi.

"Orang-orang di klub membicarakanmu," kata Mr Scamander. "Kata mereka kau berkencan dengan manager timmu!"

_Merlin, mengapa kebohongan itu bisa sampai pada kakak dan nenek Lorcan?_

"Apa?" Lorcan tampak bingung. "Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa aku berpacaran dengan manager tim?"

"Yeah, katanya gadis itu sendiri yang mengatakannya. Koch memberitahu kami..."

_Oh cukup sudah!_

"Yuk, kita pergi!" kataku berlari keluar, membiarkan Al yang agak bingung dan Rose yang masih pucat.

Aku berjalan menjauhi lapangan dan berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon berwarna cokelat. Al muncul beberapa detik kemudian dengan mencengkram lengan Rose yang masih pucat pasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Al. "Apakah kau mengaku sebagai pacar Lorcan waktu kita di Stadion Shamrock?"

"Tidak baik kita tinggal di dalam dan memandang mereka berbicara dengan orangtua masing-masing," katanya, memandang beberapa orang yang lewat di depan kami, dan mengabaikan Al yang mendelik padaku.

"Roxy!" gertak Al.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" tanyaku, mengangguk pada Rose dan mengabaikan Al lagi.

Rose sekarang sedang memandang daun-daunan di kakinya, mungkin sedang mempertimbangkan untuk bersembunyi di bawah daun-daunan itu.

Al, yang akhirnya menyerah tentang Lorcan dan aku, berkata, "Aku kan sudah bilang, beri dia Wiski Api," dia mengangkat bahu.

"Siapa yang kausuruh minum Wiski Api, Al?" terdengar suara Uncle Harry.

Al, Rose dan aku berbalik, dan melihat Dad, Uncle Harry dan Uncle Ron sedang berjalan ke arah kami. Mereka tersenyum senang memandang kami dengan penuh sayang.

"Dad!" seru Al.

"Dad!" seru Rose, dan segera berjalan tanpa semangat memeluk ayahnya.

"Mengapa kalian ada di sini, Dad?" tanyaku, memandang Dad, lalu Uncle Harry, yang sedang tersenyum pada Al dan Uncle Ron yang sudah melepaskan Rose yang masih pucat pasi.

"Kami sengaja datang untuk menonton tim Hogwarts," jawab Dad.

"Mom tidak ikut?" tanya Al.

"Dia sibuk," jawab Uncle Harry. "Dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke Daily Prophet untuk sebuah pertemuan... Jadi, siapa yang akan kausuruh minum Wiski Api, Al?"

"Er—" kata Al, salah tingkah.

"Rose," jawabku. "Dia sedikit demam panggung!"

Dad dan Uncle Harry memandang Rose.

"Aku senang kalau Rose bisa lebih mirip Hermione dalam hal kepercayaan diri," kata Uncle Ron resah, memandang Rose.

"Oh," kata Uncle Harry paham, sementara Dad tertawa.

"Dad," kataku sebal.

"Ayolah, Rose," kata Dad. "Kau lebih hebat dari ayahmu, kau bisa melakukan yang terbaik..."

Rose hanya memandang kosong pada orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar kami.

"Ginny selalu mengatakan bahwa kau hebat, Rose," kata Uncle Harry. "Ingat, kau bisa mengalahkan ayahmu dan aku saat pertandingan Quidditch setiap musim panas. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya di depan orang-orang itu."

"Benar, Rose," kata Uncle Ron. "Kau adalah anak Nona Tahu-Segala, kau sangat pintar, kau pasti lebih tahu tentang teknik-teknik sebagai Chaser dari pada para profesional itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Rose.

"Yah," kata Uncle Harry. "Lagipula kau adalah keponakan mantan kapten Holyhead Harpies, mereka pasti tidak akan memandang rendah padamu."

"Ya, Aunt Ginny pasti akan sangat malu kalau aku tidak ikut pertandingan ini karena kurang percaya diri," kata Rose.

"Benar," kata Dad, tersenyum pada Rose.

Semangat Rose sudah benar-benar kembali dengan sempurna saat saat Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron dan Dad melambai pada kami dan berjalan menuju bangku penonton. Namun, semangat Rose langsung hilang lagi saat bertemu Draco Malfoy dan rombongannya di depan pintu ruang ganti.

"Miss Weasley," katanya. "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Scorpius dan kau memang persis seperti yang telah digambarkannya pada kami, nyentrik. Apakah kau bisa main Quidditch dengan baik atau kau akan menghancurkan kesempatan tim untuk ikut dalam liga Quidditch musim panas nanti?"

"Benar, Draco," kata Blaise Zabini, memandang Rose dari atas ke bawah. "Seharusnya anak Ron Weasley tidak boleh ikut pertandingan."

Rose pucat pasi, sementara kedua istri mereka tertawa tak enak.

"Terima kasih, Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, permisi!" kataku, lalu menyeret Rose ke dalam ruang ganti, sementara Al mengikuti kami dari belakang dan membanting pintu.

Anak-anak dalam ruang ganti tampak lebih bersemangat setelah bertemu orang tua masing-masing. Norma bercerita pada Trevor dan Ariella tentang orangtuanya, sementara Lorcan tersenyum pada Scorpius, lalu memberiku tatapan dingin saat melihatku sudah bergabung di ruang ganti.

"Roxanne, aku ingin bicara denganmu nanti," katanya dingin.

Aku tidak menjawab, menghindari pandangannya dan cepat-cepat duduk di samping Al. Sementara itu, Rose mondar-mandir di tengah ruangan, membuat kami semua memandangnya.

"Dia benar, kan?" katanya memandang Al dan aku. "Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku hanya akan menghancurkan kesempatan kalian untuk tampil dalam liga yang sebenarnya. Seharusnya aku tidak ikut pertandingan ini, seharusnya aku tinggal di Inggris saja dan belajar!"

"Tenang, Rose!" kataku. "Kau pasti bisa, jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Draco Malfoy. Dia hanya ingin membuatmu _down _karena dia tahu kau pasti mewarisi sifat senewen Uncle Ron."

"Ada apa dengan ayahku?" tanya Scorpius.

Tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Lorcan, memandang Al.

"Dia memang seperti itu," jawab Al, "gugup setiap kali akan tampil di depan banyak orang. Karena itu, dia tidak masuk tim Gryffindor, tiap kali akan bertanding dia pasti selalu gugup dan senewen."

"Kalau kalian sudah tahu tentang ini mengapa kalian mengijinkannya ikut ujicoba tim Hogwarts?" tanya Lorcan, tampak agak jengkel.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya ikut," kataku, membela Rose. "Karena meskipun agak gugup di depan banyak orang, tapi dia berbakat."

"Lalu bagaimana cara menenangkannya?" tanya Lorcan tak sabar, memandang Rose, yang mondar-mandir seperti cewek gila dan mengoceh bahwa dia sama selalu tidak layak menjadi pemain Quidditch.

"Tidak ada," jawab Al. "Yeah, kecuali sedikit Wiski Api."

"Wiski Api?" ulang Lorcan tak percaya.

"Tidak," kataku, segera mendekati Rose, lalu mengguncangnya sambil mengulang apa yang telah dikatakan Dad, Uncle Harry dan Uncle Ron sebelumnya.

"Tidak, Roxy, aku tahu aku sangat parah, aku sampah. Aku tidak bisa bermain dengan baik dan berani-beraninya aku ikut tim ini dan aku—"

"Siapa yang punya Wiski Api?" tanya Lorcan.

"Tidak," kata Norma. "Dia tidak boleh minum Wiski Api."

"Tenang, ramuan keberuntungan-lah yang dilarang dalam pertandingan resmi," kata Lorcan. "Tidak ada larangan minum Wiski Api karena cuaca sekarang mengharuskan kita menghangatkan tubuh... Jadi, siapa yang punya Wiski Api?"

Aku dengan wajah merah mengeluarkan sebotol Wiski Api dari dalam tasku. Yang lain memandangku dengan bertanya.

"Yeah, aku—setelah Al bilang mungkin Wiski Api bisa membantu Rose mengatasi kegugupannya, aku memasukkan sebotol di dalam tas dan—"

"Aku tidak ingin penjelasan," kata Lorcan, mengambil botol dari tanganku, lalu menyulap sebuah gelas sloki dari udara kosong.

Dia menuangkan sedikit Wiski Api dalam gelas dan menyerahkannya pada Rose, yang langsung meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku.

"Oh, aku baik sekali, Roxy," kata Rose masih pucat, tapi matanya sudah tidak memandang kosong lagi.

Lorcan menyerahkan botol Wiski Api padaku dan aku menyimpan botol itu dalam tas, sementara Rose, yang tampak sangat bersemangat, berjalan ke arah Scorpius dan langsung duduk di pangkuannya.

Scorpius tampak sangat terkejut, tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Scorpius," kata Rose tersenyum, mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Scorpius dan langsung menciumnya di bibir.

Kami semua tercengang dan menunggu keduanya melepaskan diri. Detik berganti menit, Scorpius dan Rose masih berciuman. Saking menghayatinya, mata keduanya terpejam.

"Oi, kalian berdua!" kata Lorcan tak sabar.

Mereka melepaskan diri.

Wajah Scorpius terlihat sangat _shock _seperti baru saja terkena hantaman Bludger di kepala, tapi Rose tersenyum senang.

"Nah, sekarang aku bisa membalasmu," katanya, terengah. "Dulu kau pernah menciumku, ingat!"

Scorpius tidak berkata apa-apa, memandang Rose seolah sedang mengalami trans.

Rose, yang tampaknya sedang mabuk, segera berdiri dan memandang Lorcan.

"Dan kau," katanya, menunjuk Lorcan dengan dramatis. "Tahukah kau bahwa Roxy sangat menyukaimu?"

_Apa?_

"Apa?" Lorcan menyuarakan apa yang kupikirkan, kemudian memandangku.

Darah panas mengalir ke wajahku dalam hitungan detik dan aku ingin sekali bisa ber-Disapparate dari tempat ini.

"Ya, dia memang menyukaimu," kata Rose. "Awalnya dia merasa bahwa kau hanyalah calon suami potensial, tapi setelah itu dia tidak pernah melepaskan matanya darimu. Kalau kau tidak sibuk memandang orang lain, kau pasti tahu bahwa dia sedang memandangmu... Yeah, dan semalam dia bahkan memanggil namamu dalam tidurnya!"

_Merlin, aku ingin jadi orang lain... aku ingin menghilang!_

"Benarkah?" Lorcan mengawasiku.

"Er, kurasa kita tidak—aku—er, kita tidak boleh percaya pada orang mabuk, kan? Rose mabuk dan hahaha, kurasa kata-katanya tidak bisa dipercaya," aku tertawa suram dan memandang tembok di belakangnya.

Tidak ada yang tertawa bersamamu; Norma dan Trevor tercengang, bergantian memandangku dan Lorcan seolah kami adalah pertandingan Quidditch yang menarik; Scorpius masih memandang Rose; Al tercengang memandangku; dan Ariella tampak tidak tertarik.

"Dan kau, Miss Zabini," kata Rose, sekarang menyerang Ariella. "Kau terlalu terobsesi terhadap lion—"

"_Rose Weasley!_" sela Ariella cepat, menyambar lengannya, menyeretnya menuju bilik ganti anak-anak perempuan dan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

"_Well_," kata Norma, memandangku.

Aku menghindari memandang Lorcan dan memandang Scorpius yang masih belum sadar dari transnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Lorcan.

"Yeah, Rose memang seperti itu kalau mabuk. Dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan apa yang dikatakannya," kataku, masih menghindari memandang Lorcan. "Dia mungkin akan melupakan tentang ini kalau sadar nanti."

Tidak ada yang berkomentar, tapi aku merasa bahwa kejadian ini mungkin akan mengubah kekompakan permainan tim.

_Mengapa Rose memilih hari ini untuk bertingkah aneh?_

Beberapa detik kemudian Clare masuk lagi dan memberikan pengumuman bahwa sebentar lagi pemain tim Hogwarts harus keluar untuk bertanding melawan Tutshill Tornados. Tornados adalah tim pemenang liga tahun lalu, anggotanya terdiri pemuda-pemuda tampan dan seorang gadis cantik yang bermain sebagai Seeker. Mereka tampak tenang dan benar-benar profesional. Aku hanya berharap agar tim Hogwarts melupakan masalah pribadia dan tampil dengan baik.

Aku menonton pertandingan ini dari tingkat paling tinggi di boks utama bersama seorang pria muda yang memakai jubah biru yang sama dengan klub Tornado, juga seorang laki-laki tua beruban yang memandang tim Hogwarts dengan penuh perhatian.

"Kau manager tim Hogwarts?" tanya pria muda itu.

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku Kevin, junior manager Tornados," katanya. "Dan itu Mr Albert Daley, manager senior," dia menunjuk laki-laki tua yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku Roxy," kataku.

Kami berjabat tangan, Mr Daley masih asyik menonton pertandingan yang jelas sekali dimenangkan oleh Tornados.

"Mr Daley tampaknya tertarik pada beberapa pemain Hogwarts," kata Kevin, memandang si manager senior.

"Ya," kataku.

"Siapa seeker kalian?" tanya Mr Daley tiba-tiba, mengalihkan pandangan dari Lorcan, yang sedang menghindari Bludger, kepadaku.

"Oh, dia Lorcan Scamander... dia kapten tim," jawabku.

"Scamander?" ulang Mr Daley.

"The Shamrock," kata Kevin.

"Ya, The Shamrock," kata Mr Daley tampak menyesal. "Dia benar-benar berbakat, aku suka caranya terbang!"

"Kurasa gadis berambut cokelat itu merupakan pengganti yang bagus," kata Kevin, dia memandang Norma, yang bersama Rose dan Ariella sedang mencoba untuk membobol gawang keeper Tornados, tapi gagal.

"Itu Norma Dinnet," jawabku. "Dia memang berbakat!"

"Dinnet... Dinnet adalah pelatih Cannons," kata Mr Daley tampak menyesal lagi.

"Er—" kataku, baru tahu tentang ini.

"Apakah mereka semua adalah pemain utama Hogwarts?" tanya Mr Daley.

"Ya, tapi gadis yang berambut merah itu bukan pemain utama, dia tambahan," kataku.

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi selama hampir empat puluh menit, aku melupakan sekitarku dan memfokuskan perhatianku pada permainan Quidditch di depanku. Permainan berakhir dengan 250-0 untuk Tornados, namun anak-anak tampaknya tidak menyesal karena aku tahu mereka telah berusaha.

"Kalian hebat," kata Kevin, tersenyum padaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku, mengalihkan pandangan dari para pemain Tornados yang berjabat tangan dengan para pemain Hogwarts yang terlihat ceria.

"Mereka bisa menahan permainan para profesional selama 45 menit, padahal mereka adalah pemain utama liga, bukan pemain cadangan," kata Kevin.

Aku mengangkat alis agak bingung.

"Para pemain cadangan klub bertanding melawan Beauxbatons selama 30 menit kemarin, tapi kalian berhasil menghalangi para pemain utama dalam waktu 45 menit," Kevin menjelaskan.

"Oh, terima kasih," kataku tersenyum, meskipun kurang begitu mengerti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku kembali ke ruang ganti dan melihat para orangtua sedang berkumpul di ruang ganti. Anak-anak tampak bersemangat menceritakan beberapa hal yang menurut mereka menarik pada orangtua masing-masing. Lorcan memandangku dengan tajam, sementara kakek dan neneknya sedang menceritakan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan The Shamrock.

"Roxy," panggil Norma, menghampiriku. "Orangtuaku mengajakku pergi bersama mereka, mungkin sampai setelah makan malam."

"Baiklah," jawabku, tersenyum padanya, lalu memandang para anggota tim lain, kecuali Lorcan. "Apakah yang lain juga seperti itu?"

"Entahlah," jawab Norma. "Aku harus kembali pada orangtuaku, sampai jumpa!"

Norma berjalan kembali pada orangtuanya dan aku segera keluar.

"Roxy!"

Rose memanggilku, dia sedang bersama Dad, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron dan Al di bawah pohon tempat kami berbicara sebelum pertandingan. Dia tampak sangat ceria, sepertinya masih mabuk, aku berharap para ayah tidak menyadari hal ini.

"Pantas saja aku tidak melihat kalian di ruang ganti," kataku, tersenyum pada Al dan Rose. "Kalian main bagus!"

"Aku juga sudah mengatakan hal itu," kata Uncle Harry tersenyum.

"Ya," kata Al. "Meskipun tidak menang kami semua senang."

"Dan Al, aku senang Bludger-mu menghantam Bletchley, aku tidak suka dia mengalahkan Cannon musim panas tahun lalu," kata Uncle Ron, tersenyum pada Al.

Al tertawa.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Roxy?" tanya Dad.

"Sedih," jawabku."Padahal aku juga ingin Alberth Daley menyukaiku."

"Alberth Daley? Manager Tornados, kan?" tanya Al.

"Ya," jawabku.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami sudah berbicara tentang Tornados dan Alberth Daley sampai Clare datang, mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran kami dan mengharapkan aku menjaga stamina tim untuk pertandingan berikutnya.

"Apakah aku perlu menyiapkan Portkey?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak usah," jawabku. "Kurasa para anggota tim akan pergi bersama orangtua masing-masing, dan aku akan membawa Rose dan Al ber-Apparate bersama."

"Oke," kata Clare, lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Kalau begitu kami juga harus pergi," kata Dad, sementara Uncle Harry dan Uncle Ron mengangguk.

"Kami mungkin tidak akan datang lagi menonton kalian," kata Uncle Harry.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Dad, kami senang kalian datang hari ini," kata Al.

Rose menangguk dengan ceria.

"Kalian menggunakan Portkey, Dad?" tanyaku.

Uncle Ron menjawab, "Terlalu jauh untuk bisa ber-Disapparate, kami akan meminta portkey pada panitia..."

"Baiklah, hati-hati," kataku.

"Sampai jumpa!" kata Rose.

"_Bye_!" kata Al.

Mereka berjalan pergi dan kami segera kembali ruang ganti.

Ruangan itu kosong, rupanya para pemain lain sudah pergi bersama orangtua masing-masing. Mereka bahkan tidak bicara denganku tentang hal ini, padahal aku adalah manager tim dan aku punya hak untuk membatasi segala yang mereka lakukan.

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley

Manager tim yang dianggap tidak terlalu penting.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 06 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Cranberries House, Dublin.**

**Waktu: 8 pm**

Dear Diary,

Sayap utara penginapan sepi sepanjang siang dan sore karena kami, Rose, Al dan aku menghabiskan waktu kami dengan tidur, dan baru bangun setelah pemilik penginapan membangunkan kami untuk makan malam. Kami makan malam dengan lahap; Al tampak senang dengan suasana penginapan yang sepi; Rose tampak pucat dan linglung, rupanya dia sudah sadar dari mabuknya dan lupa bahwa siang tadi dia mencium Scorpius; sedangkan aku, meskipun menghabiskan makan malamku, merasa sangat tidak tentang karena aku tahu Lorcan tentu tidak akan membiarkanku tanpa penjelasan mengapa aku mengatakan pada semua orang-orang di The Shamrock bahwa aku adalah pacarnya.

"Yang lain lama sekali," kata Rose, saat kami sudah selesai makan dan duduk di balkon memandang bulan separuh yang menerangi jalanan desa yang sepi.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kembali," jawab Al. "Kau merindukan Scorpius?"

"Ha, buat apa aku merindukannya," kata Rose, mendelik.

Al dan aku saling pandang dan memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan pada Rose bahwa dia telah mencium Scorpius. Nanti Rose bisa stress berat dan tidak akan muncul lagi di depan Scorpius.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Roxy, aku ingin tahu mengapa kau menyebarkan ke orang-orang bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Lorcan?"

"Ya, pertanyaan yang sangat bagus sekali, Al, aku juga ingin tahu mengapa dia melakukan hal itu..." Lorcan telah bergabung dengan kami, dia memandangku dengan tajam.

"Hai, Lorcan," kataku segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Mana yang lain?"

"Di kamar," jawabnya.

"Kalian sudah makan malam?"

"Ya," katanya.

"Oh, er, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu untuk mengecek keadaan yang lain dan—"

"Kau tetap di sini... Al, Rose, kalian bisa melakukannya untuk Roxy, kan?"

"Ya," kata Al, lalu menyeret Rose, yang agak bingung, meninggalkan balkon.

"Tetapi aku harus mengeceknya sendiri karena aku adalah manager tim ini," kataku.

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara tentang itu, aku ingin tahu mengapa kau mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kita pacaran?"

"Aku juga ingin tahu mengapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku, kecuali Norma, bahwa kalian semua akan pergi sampai malam hari, padahal aku manager tim ini. Bukankah tugasku untuk mengawasi kalian?"

"Oh, sekarang kau mempersalahkan aku?" dia bertanya. "Kau sendiri yang tidak ada di ruang ganti waktu itu, tidak mungkin aku berkeliling lapangan untuk mencarimu."

"Aku ada di depan ruang ganti, kau saja yang malas mencari dan berpikir bahwa aku manager yang tidak penting..."

"Aku tidak punya pikiran seperti itu, aku kan pernah bilang padamu bahwa kau adalah manager yang hebat..." katanya, mendelik. "Lalu mengapa kau mengaku-ngaku pacarku?"

"Er—" aku memandang berkeliling mencari cara untuk meninggalkannya.

"Aku menunggumu, Roxanne," katanya.

"Er, aku minta maaf," kataku. "Begini, waktu aku belum tahu kau menyukai Ariella, aku mengira kau jatuh cinta padaku..."

"Mengapa kau bisa mengira seperti itu?" dia bertanya heran.

"Karena kau menciumku?"

"Hah, kapan aku menciummu?"

Dia tidak ingat tentang ciuman itu. Florence memang benar ciuman ketidaksengajaan biasanya tidak berarti apa-apa dan akan segera dilupakan.

"Jadi?" dia memandangku.

"Kau pasti ingat peristiwa heboh semester lalu di menara Astronomi, duel Gryffindor _versus _Slytherin..."

"Ya," katanya tak sabar.

"Kau jatuh di atasku dan wajahmu tepat di wajahku," saat mengatakan hal ini, wajahmu terasa sangat panas dan aku ingin sekali pergi dari sini.

"Oh, jadi itu kau?" dia memandangku.

"Ya, itu aku," jawabku. "Karena kau menciumku aku mengira kau jatuh cinta padaku..."

"Kau ini idiot, ya... Aku kan tidak sengaja terjatuh di atasmu."

"Aku baru saja menyadari bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku, saat tahu tentang perasaanmu pada Ariella, dan aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya pada orang-orang bahwa, er, kau pacarku... Maafkan aku!"

Dia memandangku selama beberapa saat.

"Tetapi, tenang saja, aku sudah menjelaskan pada Ariella bahwa kita tidak berpacaran," kataku tersenyum. "Dan kau tidak usah peduli pada apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang kita dan—"

"Yeah, karena kau sudah mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa kau pacarku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tetapi besok malam kau harus menemaniku ke pesta ulang tahun The Shamrock... Ingat dandan yang cantik, aku tidak ingin orang-orang mengatakan bahwa pacar pemilik The Shamrock biasa-biasa saja!"

Setelah berkata begitu dia segera meninggalkanku.

Aku yang pada dasarnya agak sedikit bodoh belum bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakannya.

"Apa? Dia tadi bilang apa?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

"Dia mengajakmu ke pesta ulang tahun The Shamrock besok," jawab Rose, dia dan Al muncul dari dari balik tembok dan tanpa malu-malu menyatakan bahwa mereka telah mencuri dengar percakapan kami.

"Ya, sebagai teman kencannya..." lanjut Al.

"APA!"

_No way!_

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley

Cewek biasa-biasa saja yang tidak tahu bagaimana membuat wajahnya yang biasa-biasa saja ini terlihat cantik untuk menyenangkan teman kencannya besok malam.

* * *

**Review please, see you in chapter 4**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih sudah me-review chapter 3: Rise Star, DarkBlueSong, SeiraAiren, widy, Fu, megu takuma, Yaotome Shinju, dricchaevelyn, ochan malfoy, atacchan, dandeliona96, guest, zean's malfoy, WatchFang, Putri, yanchan, tinaweasley :D**

**Ttg Al sbagai Beater: Tdk slamanya anak mengikuti jejak ortu, kan, Al dan Scorpius cocok sebagai beater di fic ini;D Ttg para Weasleys yg lain: Ku tdk bs memasukkan mereka krn setting tempatnya kurang mendukung, mgkn nti di KNG James mereka ada :D**

**Selamat Membaca KNG 6 chapter 4!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 dan **_**Siapa Dipikiranku Saat Kau Menciumku**_

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 6: CALON POTENSIAL**

Chapter 4

**Tanggal: Selasa, 07 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Cranberries House, Dublin.**

**Waktu: 8 am**

Dear Diary,

Perasaanku sangat aneh pagi ini. Aku membuka mata, memandang langit-langit dan merasakan kesedihan seperti saat McGonagall tidak mengijinkanku masuk tim Hogwarts. Sulit untuk mengetahui alasan kesedihanku ini karena aku tidak begitu mengenal hatiku, aku tidak begitu memahami gejolak batin aneh yang terus ada di hatiku sepanjang minggu ini. Selain sedih, aku juga merasa lelah, aku capek menjalani hari-hariku, aku bosan tersenyum ceria pada semua orang, dan aku benar-benar muak dengan semua hal memalukan yang pernah kulakukan dan semua kebohongan yang telah kukatakan.

Suara gerakan terdengar dari sebelahku, aku berbaring miring dan melihat Rose bergerak ke kamar mandi. Norma sedang membereskan tempat tidurnya dan Ariella sedang mengucapkan harapan pagi hari-nya pada liontin emas yang tergantung di lehernya. Entah apa yang didoakannya, mungkin dia berharap kekuatan sihir liontin itu (kalau ada, yang kelihatannya sangat meragukan) bisa membantunya menemukan pemilik liontin hari ini.

Memandang Norma dan Ariella, aku berpikir bahwa mereka mungkin tidak pernah membuat diri mereka terjerumus dalam masalah seperti yang telah kulakukan. Meskipun mereka lebih muda dariku, mereka pasti bisa mengatasi masalah mereka dengan mudah. Tidak seperti aku, lebih tua, tapi lebih mudah terlibat dalam masalah. Seharusnya aku memang tidak bergabung dengan kumpulan anak-anak kelas enam, bukan karena aku merasa tua, tapi karena aku tiba-tiba merasa lebih muda dan rapuh.

_Dia sangat rapuh dan sangat mudah terluka seperti porselin yang mudah pecah._

Itu adalah kata-kata Lorcan untuk menggambarkan Ariella, dan aku ingin sekali tertawa sekaligus menangis.

_Kalau Ariella rapuh, aku apa? Batu karang di pinggir pantai?_

Tentu saja aku tidak setegar batu karang. Aku bisa sedih, bisa terluka, dan aku juga bisa menangis seperti layaknya gadis-gadis lain yang sedang sedih. Dan setelah mengenal Ariella selama beberapa saat, aku tidak membayangkan dia sebagai tipe rapuh. Kurasa dia adalah tipe cewek keras kepala yang hidup dalam bayang-bayang ilusi. Ilusi tentang seseorang yang akan datang suatu saat nanti dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Aku berbicara tentang liontin yang selalu dipakainya itu. Apa yang terjadi dengannya kalau ternyata pemilik liontin itu tidak datang, apakah dia akan terus bertahan?

Kurasa Lorcan mungkin akan ada di sampingnya saat itu. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan porselin yang sangat cantik itu jatuh dan pecah berantakan di lantai. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Ariella terluka, dia sangat mencintai Ariella.

"Ada apa?" Norma yang sudah selesai membereskan tempat tidurnya memandangku.

"Apa?" tanyaku, duduk dan memandangnya.

"Kau mendesah," katanya, mengamatiku.

"Oh, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," kataku.

Norma mengangkat bahu, lalu berjalan ke meja rias untuk menyisir rambutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rose?" dia bertanya mengangguk ke arah kamar mandi.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya agak pusing," jawabku.

"Dan melupakan semua yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Norma, ingin kepastian.

"Ya," jawabku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ariella, yang telah selesai melakukan ritual pagi hari-nya, duduk di tempat tidur dan memandangku. "Maksudmu dia lupa bahwa dia telah mencium Scorpius?"

"Benar," jawabku tak peduli.

"Dia tidak boleh seenaknya lupa tentang itu," kata Ariella, tampak jengkel.

"Mengapa dia harus mengingatnya?" tanyaku. "Menurutku, dan Rose pasti setuju, mencium Scorpius bukanlah hal penting yang harus diingat."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu," bantahnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu perasaan Scorpius, jika dia tahu Rose melupakan ciuman itu?"

"Kurasa dia malah bersyukur," kataku. "Mengingat bagaimana mereka satu sama lain, kukira mereka tidak diharapkan berciuman."

Ariella ingin membantahku, tapi mengurungkan niatnya di saat terakhir.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Norma, yang sudah selesai menyisir rambutnya, dan sekarang sedang merapikan kuku-kukunya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ivan Borisov?" tanyaku.

"Ivan... Ya, aku bisa mengatur kencan kalian hari ini. Bagaimana kalau jam sepuluh?" tanya Norma tampak sangat senang.

"Oke, jam sepuluh di Urghag Alley," kataku tersenyum.

"Lalu Lorcan?" tanya Ariella. "Apakah kau akan membiarkan dia?"

"Kenapa dia?" tanyaku agak jengkel. Rasanya saat ini aku tidak ingin mendengar nama itu.

"Rose mengatakan pada Lorcan kalau kau menyukainya, lalu sekarang kau malah pergi dengan cowok lain... Kalau dia tahu dia pasti akan bingung dan marah," Ariella kembali memandangku jengkel.

"Mengapa sekarang kau jadi peduli pada orang lain, Ariella?" tanyaku, memandangnya agak heran.

Putri Ariella, yang selama ini kukenal, susah sekali untuk peduli pada orang lain, kecuali Scorpius. Kalau dia terus seperti ini, Lorcan tentu masih punya harapan untuk mendekatinya.

"Oh, jangan memandangku seperti itu, Roxanne," kata Ariella, mencibir. "Aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa saat mengatakan itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kaumembuat masalah lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, mendelik.

"Roxanne, apakah kau tidak sadar telah membuat masalah?" dia mengangkat alisnya tak percaya. "Kau sudah membuat hubunganku dengan Lorcan jadi buruk, kemudian bagaimana dengan cerita yang kudengar dari Scorpius bahwa kaumengaku sebagai kekasih pemilik The Shamrock pada semua orang di Stadion Shamrock."

"Apa?" Norma tampak sangat terkejut, sementara wajahku terasa panas membara.

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu," jawabku tegas.

"Oh ya?" Ariella tampak tak percaya. "Kau memang menyukai Lorcan seperti yang dikatakan Rose kemarin."

"Aku tidak menyukainya," jawabku tegas.

"Roxy, kurasa Ariella benar," kata Norma setuju. "Kau memang menyukainya."

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas perasaanku?" kataku tak sabar. "Aku tahu aku salah, mengaku sebagai pacarnya, padahal aku hanya manager tim. Namun, kurasa dia sudah memaafkanku karena dia mengajakku ke—"

Aku berhenti bicara, sebuah ide, yang menurutku akan bisa mengakrabkan lagi Ariella dan Lorcan, muncul di pikiranku. Sambil mengawasi wajah Ariella yang cantik—bentuk bibir dan pipi yang sempurna, mata abu-abunya yang indah dan rambut merah gelap yang terjatuh manis di punggungnya—aku berpikir dia akan menjadi teman kencan sempurna untuk pemilik The Shamrock. Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi. Lorcan juga akan senang, dan mereka bisa memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang jadi dingin karena aku. Perasaan sedih dan kosong tiba-tiba muncul di hatiku, tapi aku segera menghalaunya.

_Ya,ini demi kebahagian Lorcan._

Aku tersenyum pada Ariella.

"Oh, tidak," kata Ariella, menatapku tajam seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. "Kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan aku tidak mau terlibat!"

Aku mengabaikannya. Masih tersenyum aku berkata,

"Ariella, aku ingin kau pergi bersama Lorcan ke pesta ulang tahun The Shamrock malam ini."

Ariella terkejut memandangku seolah aku sedang menyuruhnya melompat dari atap penginapan ini, sementara aku tetap tersenyum dengan senyum yang kuyakin bisa membujuk seorang anak kecil sekalipun. Pada saat yang sama Rose keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk agar tidak membasahi sweater merah buatan Grandma Molly dan jeans yang dipakainya.

"Roxy, bisakah kau mengeringkan rambutku?" pinta Rose, meletakkan handuknya di gantungan dan berjalan ke arahku.

Aku mengambil tongkat sihir di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, lalu mengeringkan rambut Rose.

"Aku senang kalau kau sudah 17 tahun," kataku.

"Masih enam bulan lagi," kata Rose, segera menjauhiku menuju meja rias untuk menyisir rambutnya, sementara Norma yang masih sibuk dengan kuku-kukunya segera menyingkit ke tempat tidur.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana dengan Lorcan, berdua saja," kata Ariella tiba-tiba.

Aku terkejut, untuk sesaat tadi aku lupa kalau aku sedang berusaha membujuknya untuk pergi bersama Lorcan.

"Meskipun itu adalah pesta ulang tahun mewah sebuah klub besar," lanjutnya tegas.

"Mengapa?" tanyaku. "Lorcan pasti akan senang sekali pergi bersamamu dan kalian bisa berteman lagi seperti sebelumnya. Kalau itu terjadi akulah yang akan bahagia karena aku yang menyebabkan kaubersikap dingin pada Lorcan."

"Aku tetap tidak ingin pergi dengannya," kata Ariella keras kepala, melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rose pada Norma.

"Roxy menyuruh Ariella pergi ke pesta ulang tahun The Shamrock bersama Lorcan," jawab Norma, mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali menekuni kuku-kuku kakinya.

"Apa?" Rose tampak sangat terkejut, memandangku seolah aku sudah gila.

Aku menghindari pandangannya, kembali ke tempat tidur, duduk dan meletakkan tongkat sihirku di atas meja.

"Apakah kau sudah gila?" tanya Rose.

_Nah, benarkan? Rose memang menganggapku cewek gila._

"Lorcan mengajakmu ke pesta itu, bukan Ariella," kata Rose. "Kau—" dia menunjukku dengan sisir, "tidak boleh menyuruh orang lain pergi dengannya... Itu namanya tidak sopan!"

"Benar," kata Ariella setuju.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi dengannya," kataku tak sabar.

"Mengapa?" tanya Rose.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi terlibat dengannya," jawabku. "Aku sudah banyak sekali melakukan hal aneh yang menyebabkannya tidak nyaman. Dengan menyuruh Ariella pergi bersamanya, aku berharap, aku bisa membantunya berteman lagi dengan Ariella. Hubungan mereka jadi dingin gara-gara aku, aku tidak ingin mereka bersikap dingin selamanya."

"Aku tetap tidak akan ke mana-mana berdua saja dengannya," kata Ariella menggeleng.

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan Lorcan?" tanya Rose. "Kaumembatalkan kencan dan menyuruh gadis lain pergi bersamanya. Dia pasti akan marah."

"Oh, dia tidak akan marah," kataku yakin. "Yang terjadi pasti sebaliknya, dia akan senang karena yang pergi dengannya adalah Ariella. Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi."

Ariella tertawa sinis, Rose, Norma dan aku memandangnya.

"Kalian bicara seolah aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Lorcan," katanya. "Kukatakan sekali lagi, _aku tidak akan ke mana-mana berdua saja dengannya_."

Habis berkata demikian, dia segera mengambil handuknya dan hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Tunggu!" aku menghentikannya sambil berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Dia mendelik.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau pergi bersamanya?" tanyaku lagi. "Kalian hanya pergi ke pesta, bukan menikah. Dia juga tidak akan memaksa untuk menciummu atau apa. Ini hanya untuk semalam... Malam ini saja dan kau tidak akan rugi apa-apa!"

"Walaupun begitu, aku tetap tidak mau pergi dengannya," katanya. "Aku tidak bisa pergi dengan cowok yang menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak menyukainya. Semua akan terasa aneh dan canggung."

"Dia tahu kau tidak menyukainya, dia tidak akan memaksamu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau sukai. Dia tidak akan dengan sengaja melukaimu," kataku.

"Aku tahu, tapi—"

"Kumohon!" kataku, entah mengapa mataku berkaca-kaca.

_Ah, mungkin aku merasa sedih untuk Lorcan_.

Kasihan sekali Lorcan. Dia sangat menyukai Ariella, tapi gadis ini tidak mau pergi bersamanya, meskipun hanya untuk semalam.

"Aku tahu kau tidak membutuhkan uang, jadi aku tidak bisa membayarmu," kataku. "Tetapi aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu asal kau pergi ke pesta itu bersama Lorcan."

Ariella menatapku, Rose mendelik, sementara Norma menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu," ulangku. "Walaupun kau menyuruhku mencuri permata di Gringgots, tapi jangan menyuruhku membunuh orang tentunya."

Norma cekikikan.

"Aku ingin kaumencuri permata ibuku,"serunya.

"Diam, Norma!" kata Rose, lalu memandangku. "Kau bercanda kan, Roxy?"

"Aku serius," kataku, memandang Rose sesaat, lalu memandang Ariella lagi. "Bagaimana?"

Ariella memandangku, lalu Rose dan Norma dan kembali lagi padaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi bersama Lorcan malam ini, tapi hanya malam ini," kata Ariella.

Aku tersenyum lega dan mengusir perasaan bahwa aku mungkin telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar.

"Mengapa kau mau melakukannya?" tuntut Rose pada Ariella.

"Bukan urusanmu, Miss Weasley, ini adalah urusan sepupumu dan aku," kata Ariella.

"Oh, hebat sekali, Miss Zabini," gertak Rose, mendelik.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?" tanyaku agak cemas, bertanya-tanya dalam hati lemari besi siapa yang harus kubongkar.

"Nanti," kata Ariella penuh misteri. "Kau belum akan melakukan apa-apa sekarang, tapi aku akan memberitahumu nanti. Dan ingat Roxanne, kau berutang padaku."

"Aku akan selalu ingat itu," kataku, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangannya.

"_Deal_," kata Ariella, menjabat tanganku dengan gaya resmi seperti dalam pertemuan bisnis.

Aku tersenyum, melepaskan tanganku dan menyingkir agar dia bisa lewat menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau gila!" kata Rose, setelah Ariella membanting pintu kamar mandi.

"Ya, dia benar-benar gila," sambung Norma.

"Apa?" tanyaku, duduk di tempat tidurku lagi.

"Mengapa kau melepaskan kesempatan untuk pergi bersama Lorcan?" tanya Rose. "Padahal ini kesempatanmu untuk menunjukkan padanya bahwa kau lebih baik dari Ariella Zabini, bahwa kau bisa menjadi pasangan seorang pemilik klub Quidditch."

"Ya, kurasa kau tidak akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Roxy, kau bisa menjadi sangat cantik kalau kau mau," kata Norma.

"Oh, sudahlah, aku sudah mengambil keputusan dan aku tidak akan mengubahnya. Mereka akan berbaikan lagi dan aku bisa tenang," kataku, mencoba tersenyum ceria, namun gagal.

Rose melangkah ke arahku dan duduk di sampingku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" dia bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku.

"Oh, Roxy, aku tahu kau menyukai Lorcan, kau pasti sedih sekali sekarang," kata Rose, mengawasiku.

"Aku hanya ingin dia bisa berteman lagi dengan Ariella," kataku, menghindari pandangannya. "Aku ingin dia bahagia dan Ariella bisa membuatnya bahagia."

"Roxy!" kata Rose, lalu memelukku dengan tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu kau jatuh cinta padanya..."

"Apa?" aku melepaskan diri darinya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Lorcan," ulangnya.

"Tidak," aku membantah.

"Ya," kata Rose. "Kau tidak mempedulikan kebahagianmu, tapi kau bahagia melihatnya bahagia. Kau melepaskannya karena kau mencintainya, kauingin dia bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya. Memang ini adalah cinta yang aneh, tapi ini adalah cinta yang murni dan tidak egois. Cintamu padanya adalah cinta di mana perasaanmu tidak begitu penting, kesedihanmu tidak begitu penting, selama kau bisa melihatnya bahagia dan tersenyum."

Rose mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan senyum cemerlang, sementara Norma dan aku saling pandang.

"Akhirnya, Roxy, kau sudah bisa jatuh cinta," lanjut Rose, masih tersenyum. "Meskipun ini bukan cinta yang bahagia, tapi kau sudah merasakan cinta. Ini akan jadi pengalamanmu di masa yang akan datang saat kau bertemu cowok lain nantinya."

"Tidak, Rose, aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya," kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya," kata Rose, mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Kesedihan itu akan terasa begitu nyata kalau kau mengakui bahwa kau jatuh cinta padanya. Dengan berpura-pura tidak jatuh cinta, kau akan bisa menghalau kesedihanmu. Aku tahu, Roxy, tapi kalau kau membutuhkanku aku akan selalu ada untukmu, kita sepupu, sudah saling mengenal sejak lahir. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apa pun yang terjadi."

Dia memelukku lagi, lalu melepaskanku setelah beberapa saat.

"Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" dia bertanya, mengubah topik.

"Dia akan berkencan dengan Ivan Borisov," jawab Norma, terdengar sangat lega karena Rose sudah mengubah topik.

"Manager Durmstrangs?" tanya Rose mengangkat alis, memandang Norma, lalu memandangku.

"Ya," jawabku otomatis.

Diary, kata-kata Rose sungguh merupakan pukulan berat bagiku. Aku tidak yakin dengan semuanya. Aku merasa bahwa aku sedang tidak berpura-pura tidak jatuh cinta padanya untuk mencegah kesedihan. Aku yakin, aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya.

_Tidak, aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya!_

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley

Cewek yang tidak jatuh cinta pada mantan calon petensial-nya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Selasa, 07 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Cranberries House – jalanan desa St Patrick' s Hill.**

**Waktu: 9.30 am**

Dear Diary,

Sarapan pagi ini adalah mimpi buruk bagiku. Pernyataan Rose tentang aku jatuh cinta pada Lorcan, membuatku merasa harus dan wajib menghindari pandangannya. Entah mengapa, rasanya sangat tidak pantas bagiku untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Aku berharap Norma dan Rose tidak menyebarkan kejadian tadi pada semua orang karena aku akan sangat malu. Aku sudah menderita malu besar karena Rose telah mengatakan pada Lorcan bahwa aku menyukainya dan tidak melepaskan mataku darinya. Jadi, aku tidak ingin berita tentang aku mencintainya juga tersebar, bisa-bisa aku tidak akan bicara lagi dengannya untuk selamanya. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi, karena aku merasa aku tidak akan bisa bertahan kalau aku tidak bicara dengannya.

Berlawanan dengan apa yang kurasakan, anak-anak lain di meja ini tampak sangat bersemangat dan gembira, terlebih Rose, Al, Norma dan Trevor. Mereka mengulang secara verbal pertandingan Quidditch yang telah dilupakan Rose.

"Mengapa aku bisa melupakan pertandingan super-seru ini, ya?" tanya Rose, memandang Lorcan. "Apakah ada yang memberiku jampi memori?"

"Kami memberimu Wis—"

"_Rose_!" kataku setengah menjerit. "Aku tidak tahu kau masih menyimpan sweater dari Grandma ini," aku memandang sweater merahnya dengan penuh perhatian.

Sweater itu tampak sangat kedodoran menampilkan seluruh bahu dan dadanya. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Rose tidak kedinginan. Ini bukan sweater yang akan kupakai saat musim dingin.

"Ini sweater lama Dad," katanya, menunjuk huruf R di dada kiri sweaternya.

"Oh, aku pikir R berarti Rose," kataku.

Rose tertawa, lalu bercerita tentang beberapa sweater ayahnya yang diubahnya menjadi pakaian yang benar-benar keren. Lorcan mengangkat alis, aku tersenyum, sementara Al, Trevor dan Norma masih berbicara tentang Quidditch.

"Kau harus melihat beberapa koleksi pakaianku, Roxy," kata Rose. "Kukira baju-bajuku lebih bagus dari koleksi gaunmu."

Sebelum aku menjawab, Scorpius sudah mendesis dari depan kami.

"Koleksi baju aneh!"

"Apa?" tanya Rose mengalihkan pandangannya ke Scorpius.

_Bagus Scorpius!_

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum pada Scorpius yang tidak menyadarinya. Scorpius akan membuat Rose sibuk sehingga dia melupakan apa yang telah dilupakannya pada pertandingan Quidditch melawan Tornados.

"Aku sudah melihat baju-bajumu, Weasley," katanya. "Apakah yang kaumaksudkan adalah baju yang kaupakai saat di Venesia? Karena itu bukan baju, itu adalah rombengan!"

Wajah Rose merah padam.

"Aku juga sudah melihat koleksi pakaianmu, Malfoy," balas Rose. "Kalau jubah-jubah yang kaupakai itu adalah pakaian. Kau benar-benar bodoh, karena itu adalah jubah pendeta yang dipakai oleh pendeta Muggle abad pertengahan."

"Bagaimana dengan rombenganmu, Weasley, bukankah itu pakaian yang lebih cocok dipakai oleh monyet-monyet di hutan Afrika?"

Wajah Rose merah padam lagi, dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau iri padaku, kan, Malfoy?" cibir Rose.

"Buat apa?" gertak Scorpius. "Aku tidak ingin dikira monyet yang berkeliaran."

"Kau iri karena kau tidak punya bakat dalam berkarya," kata Rose. "Lihat apa yang kaupakai itu, Malfoy?"

Scorpius dan kami semua memandang pakaiannya. Kurasa Rose salah besar karena Scorpius sangat tampan dalam sweater hijau itu.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaianku," kata Scorpius, memandang kami, dan semua mengangguk setuju termasuk Al dan aku.

Rose mendelik pada Al dan aku, tapi kami segera menunduk memandang sarapan kami.

"Pakaianmu sama sekali tidak ada nilai seninya," kata Rose.

"Nilai seni?" ulang Scorpius.

"Ya, sebuah hasil karya ini harus ada nilai seninya supaya dikatakan indah dan bagus..."

"Yeah. Kalau hanya ingin agar pakaianku bernilai seni aku harus menderita kedinginan dan masuk angin, lebih baik aku memilih pakaian yang biasa-biasa saja."

"Pakaian ini tidak membuatku masuk angin," bantah Rose.

"Hmm," Norma berdehem pelan padaku.

Aku segera memandangnya, mengabaikan Rose dan Scorpius yang masih berdebat tentang pakaian yang cocok untuk musim dingin.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Ivan Borisov, dan dia setuju kencan denganmu jam sepuluh pagi ini," bisik Norma tersenyum padaku.

"Terima kasih," kataku, balas tersenyum.

Mengabaikan Scorpius dan Rose yang masih berdebat tentang pakaian, aku berpikir bahwa Ivan Borisov adalah yang terbaik. Berkencan dengannya akan membuka wawasan baru bagiku tentang pergaulan, karena selama ini aku hanya bergaul dengan sepupu-sepupuku saja. Aku tersenyum, lalu menangkap pandangan Lorcan, dan cepat-cepat membuang muka.

"Apa jadwal kita hari ini?" terdengar suara keras Lorcan, mengalahkan suara Rose yang memberi penjelasan pada Scorpius tentang kenyamanan berpakaian.

"Hari ini bebas," kataku, tanpa memandangnya. "Tapi mulai besok kita akan latihan lagi dan akan bertanding melawan Beauxbatons tanggal sembilan November nanti."

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Aku akan ke Urghag Alley pagi ini," jawabku.

"Al dan aku juga," kata Rose, dengan santai memutuskan, sementara Al tampak kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kita akan ke sana pagi ini?" tanya Al.

"Al, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu semalam," kata Rose berkeras.

"Aku tidak ingat kau pernah mengatakan Urghag Alley," bantah Al.

"Al!" Rose tampak jengkel.

"Trevor, kita juga akan ke Urghag Alley, hari ini, kan?" Norma memandang Trevor dan mengedip.

"Apa?" tanya Trevor. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Angelé untuk membantunya—"

"Trevor Birch, kau akan pergi ke Urghag Alley bersamaku hari ini," kata Norma berkeras.

"Er, baiklah," kata Trevor, bertukar pandang kebingungan dengan Al, lalu kembali ke sarapannya.

Aku mendelik pada Rose dan Norma, aku tahu mereka ikut hanya karena ingin mengintip acara kencanku.

"Scorpius, kita juga akan ke Urghag Alley hari ini, kan?" tanya Ariella, tersenyum pada Scorpius. "Aku belum pernah ke Urghag Alley."

"Mengapa kita harus ke Urghag Alley?" tanya Scorpius heran. "Aku punya rencana lain, aku sudah berjanji untuk mengajari Marielle Quidditch," jawab Scorpius.

"Marielle?" ulang Rose.

"Manager Beauxbatons," jawabku.

"Oh, cewek yang selalu mengatakan _bien s__û__r _itu?" kata Rose mencibir, sementara Scorpius mendelik.

"Kau berkencan dengannya?" tanya Ariella. "Bukankah kau dan Rose berciu—"

"HAH!" aku menjerit keras menghentikan kata-kata Ariella.

Rose memandangku, lalu Ariella.

"Apa yang kau dan aku lakukan, Scorpius?" dia bertanya memandang Scorpius.

Scorpius mencibir sebelum menjawab, "Kalau kau tidak ingat, buat apa aku bilang padamu."

Rose mendelik.

"Baik, Scorpius, kau bisa membatalkan rencanamu dengan Marielle, kan?" katanya Ariella, "Aku ingin pergi ke Urghag Alley."

"Kau bisa ikut Rose dan aku," Al menawarkan dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih, Albus, tapi aku tidak ingin pergi bersamamu," kata Ariella sengit.

"Aku hanya mencoba bersikap ramah," kata Al, mengangkat bahu.

"Biarkan saja dia, Al, dia memang seperti itu, jangan hiraukan dia," kata Rose.

Ariella dan Scorpius mendelik pada Rose, tapi Rose tak peduli.

"Er, baiklah, Ariella," kata Scorpius. "Aku akan menemanimu ke Urghag Alley, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu di sana, karena kelihatannya dua orang kasar ini," dia mengangguk pada Al dan Rose "akan ada di sana juga."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rose, mendelik.

"Aku juga akan ke Urghag Alley," kata Lorcan keras, mencegah Scorpius menjawab Rose.

Aku memandangnya dan dia tersenyum padaku. Entah mengapa, melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, membuatku jadi sangat jengkel.

"Mengapa kau juga ingin ke sana?" tanyaku.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya saat sedang berkencan dengan Ivan.

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal di penginapan ini sendirian," jawabnya, memandangku agak heran.

"Kau bisa pergi mengunjungi kakek dan nenekmu, mereka kan tinggal di Irlandia," usulku.

"Aku akan bertemu mereka nanti malam," kata Lorcan, semakin heran. "Mengapa kau tidak ingin aku pergi ke Urghag Alley?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa," kataku tersenyum paksa. "Kau bebas pergi ke mana pun sesukamu."

Aku menunduk, menghabiskan jusku, lalu berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Lorcan segera.

"Urghag Alley," jawabku, mengambil sendok dan memandang bayanganku di balik sendok.

"Tetapi kau kan bisa sekalian pergi bersama kami," katanya.

"Terima kasih, Lorcan, tapi aku ingin pergi sendiri," kataku segera, lalu melambai pada yang lain. "Sampai jumpa!"

Aku bergegas keluar ruang makan dan turun ke lantai satu. Mr Bradley yang sedang duduk di meja bar sambil membaca koran melambai padaku. Aku tersenyum dan melangkah keluar menuju jalan desa yang terbuat dari beton dengan pepohonan kering berjajar di sepanjang jalan. Tampaknya jalan ini akan terlihat sangat indah di musim semi.

Setelah beberapa langkah, aku merasa tak nyaman seperti ada yang sedang mengawasiku. Mengangkat kepala, aku melihat Lorcan sedang mengawasiku dari balkon. Kami bertatapan sesaat, lalu aku melambai dan tersenyum ceria padanya. Dia tidak balas melambai, hanya memandangku seakan aku adalah tontonan yang menarik. Mendengus, aku segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Menyusuri jalanan desa sendirian ternyata mengasyikkan, karena aku bisa menghirup udara pedesaan yang segar, meskipun agak dingin. Aku juga bisa melihat pemandangan perbukitan yang indah, jauh di balik pepohonan.

Entah sudah berapa jauh aku berjalan, tapi jajaran pepohonan telah berakhir. Aku sekarang memasuki wilayah ladang gandum yang kosong. Tampaknya gandum-gandum itu sudah dituai bulan september dan bulan Oktober lalu. Dengan cemas, aku melirik arlogiku dan sadar bahwa aku telah berjalan selama 30 menit. Namun, aku belum melihat sebuah pusat perbelanjaan ramai layaknya Diagon Alley dan Hogsmeade di Inggris. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Mr Bradley, jarak penginapan ke Urghag Alley hanya 15 Meter, jadi waktu perjalanannya tidak akan memakan waktu 30 menit. Lalu mengapa setelah tiga puluh menit aku belum menemukan Urghag Alley?

_Sial, seharusnya tadi aku menunggu yang lain!_

Aku berdiri di pinggir jalan, memandang ladang gandum dan sudah memutuskan untuk kembali, saat aku mendengar suara Lorcan.

"Aku sudah tahu, kau tidak tahu di mana letak Urghag Alley."

Aku berbalik dan melihatnya sedang berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hai, Lorcan," kataku tersenyum.

Dia berdiri di sampingku, memandangku sesaat, lalu memandang ladang gandum yang kosong.

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanyaku.

"Untung aku mengikutimu, kan?" jawabnya santai.

"Ya, kurasa begitu," kataku. "Jadi, di mana letak Urghag Alley?"

"Sebenarnya letaknya tidak jauh dari penginapan, di sebelah kanan, tapi kau malah mengambil arah kiri," katanya.

_Ya ampun mengapa aku bisa sebodoh ini?_

Benar kata Rose, aku akan hilang jika tidak bersama yang lain.

"Oh, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku arah yang benar," kataku, memandangnya dengan canggung, lalu melanjutkan, "Er, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!"

"Tunggu. Bisakah kau menemaniku di sini sebentar?" katanya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

_Pasti dia ingin bicara tentang Ariella_!

Entah mengapa aku jadi sangat jengkel.

"Baik," kataku jengkel, mengurungkan niat untuk pergi. "Kalau kau ingin bicara tentang Ariella, dia baik-baik saja. Dan kebetulan kau mengungkitnya, aku sudah membujuk Ariella dan dia bersedia pergi ke pesta ulang tahun The Shamrock bersamamu."

"Apa?" dia memandangku tampak sangat terkejut. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Ariella, tentu saja," jawabku, tersenyum ceria. "Dia bersedia pergi bersamamu ke pesta, dan kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi."

Dia mengalihkan pandangan, memandang ladang gandum.

"Kau tidak tampak senang," kataku.

"Entahlah," katanya.

"Oh, ayolah," kataku, meninju lengannya. "Kau pasti bahagia, kau bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian yang dingin dan kalian bisa akrab lagi seperti dulu."

"Kami tidak seakrab yang kau bayangkan," katanya.

"Walaupun begitu aku tetap senang, karena aku berhasil membujuk Ariella. Dengan begitu, rasa bersalahku bisa berkurang."

Dia memandangku.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau pergi bersamaku?"

"Yah, karena kau sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi bersamaku, aku tahu itu. Kau ingin pergi bersama Ariella, tapi karena aku sudah membuat hubungan kalian jadi dingin, kau tidak bisa mengajaknya. Tetapi, aku sudah membantumu sekarang, jadi kita impas."

"Kupikir kau menyukaiku, Rose bilang begitu kemarin, ingat?"

"Oh, itu..." kataku, wajahku terasa panas. "Rose sedang mabuk, orang mabuk biasanya tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan. Jadi kuharap kau tidak menyimpannya di hati dan mengasihaniku karena itu..."

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu," bantahnya.

"Er, oke, terima kasih!" kataku sedikit bingung.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat, memandang ladang gandung penuh berkas kering yang bergoyang-goyang di tiup angin. Aku merapatkan syal di leherku dan memutuskan untuk pergi, tapi dia berbicara lagi, tanpa memandangku.

"Kau sedikit berbeda."

"Berbeda?" tanyaku heran. "Tidak juga... Menurutku kaulah yang berbeda, kau kelihatan agak—" aku mengamatinya mencari kata yang tepat, "—melankolis."

"Aku tidak seperti itu," bantahnya.

"Ayolah, jujur saja, kau sedang tertekan karena sesuatu," kataku. "Katakan padaku aku akan membantumu. Kalau ini tentang Ariella, kau kan bisa berbicara padanya saat kalian sedang di pesta nanti malam dan—"

"Ini bukan tentang Ariella," katanya.

"Tentang siapa kalau begitu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, karena aku juga tidak mengerti," katanya.

"Hah?" aku ternganga heran.

"Mengapa kita tidak pergi ke Urghag Alley bersama-sama, tujuan kita sama, kan?" dia mengubah topik dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu."

"Mengapa?"

"Yeah, er, karena aku akan menemui seseorang," jawabku.

"Seseorang siapa?" dia tampak kaget. "Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Sebenarnya laki-laki... Ivan Borisov, kau kenal dia?" tanyaku. "Dia adalah manager—"

"Manager Durmstrang, ya, aku tahu," sambungnya. "Mengapa kau keluar dengannya, kau suka dia? Seharusnya kau tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang belum kau kenal seperti Ivan Borisov ini."

"Kau kedengarannya seperti James dan Fred," kataku jengkel. Aku tidak ingin ada kembaran James dan Fred di tempat ini. Rose dan Al saja sudah cukup membuatku stress. "Dengar," aku memandangku, "aku tidak ingin kau menguliahiku hubungan laki-laki dan perempuan. Ini adalah kencan pertamaku dan aku tidak ingin orang lain merusaknya."

"Aku hanya ingin berbuat baik padamu," katanya. "Aku tidak ingin kau terluka..."

_Dia tidak ingin aku terluka?_

Aku tertawa dan dia mendelik.

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja," kataku. "Ini hanya kencan."

Dia membuang muka.

"Oke," kataku, melirik arlojiku. "Sudah saatnya aku pergi..."

"Pergilah," katanya.

"Kau bagaimana?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku di sini dulu, kau pergilah, nanti aku akan menyusulmu," katanya.

"Oke," kataku, mengangguk agak heran. "Sampai jumpa!"

Aku berjalan perlahan meninggalkannya, dan berbalik untuk memandangnya setelah beberapa langkah. Dia sedang mengawasiku dari tempatnya berdiri. Aku tersenyum dan melambai, tapi sekali lagi, dia tidak membalas lambaianku, bahkan tersenyum pun tidak.

_Hah, ada apa ini!_

Ada yang aneh pada Lorcan, dia kelihatannya agak berbeda dari biasanya. Mungkin saja, dia terkena jampi-jampi orang Irlandia. Lebih baik bagiku untuk tidak berurusan denganya.

Setengah berlari, aku segera bergerak cepat meninggalkan ladang gandum menuju penginapan dan bertabrakan dengan seseorang bertubuh besar di depan penginapan.

"Ro-ski!"

"Ivan!" jeritku terkejut, sambil menjaga keseimbanganku agar tidak terjatuh dengan bokong duluan di jalanan beton.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ivan.

Dia sejak tadi memegang lenganku agar aku tidak jatuh.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah lebih dulu keluar penginapan," katanya tersenyum.

"Memang, tapi aku tersesat," kataku, tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa memberitahu Norma agar kita bertemu di ruang tamu penginapan, sebelum ke Urghag Alley," katanya tampak menyesal.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa Ivan," kataku. "Akulah yang sedikit linglung... siap berangkat?"

"Ayo!" katanya tersenyum.

Diary, aku yakin hari ini akan menyenangkan. Ivan tampak benar-benar ceria dan kurasa aku akan menikmati kencan ini.

_Semangat!_

Sincerely

Roxy Weasley

Cewek yang sangat yakin bahwa Ivan akan membawa keceriaan.

PS: aku agak bingung dengan Lorcan. Mengapa dia menjadi sangat melankolis?

* * *

**Tanggal: Selasa, 07 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Urghag Alley, Dublin**

**Waktu: 10.30 am**

Urghag Alley adalah pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat mirip dengan Diagon Alley di Inggris, tapi lebih kecil. Di sini ada bermacam-macan toko yang menjual segala keperluan penyihir; toko jubah, toko buku, toko obat, toko peralatan Quidditch, toko ramuan juga ada bank Gringgots, yang merupakan cabang dari bank Gringgot di Inggris.

Ivan Borisov adalah cowok bertubuh besar dengan rambut hitam dan mata kecil yang ramah. Dia juga sangat menyenangkan, dia menceritakan kisah-kisah lucu dalam aksen Bulgaria yang sangat tajam tentang sekolah dan teman-temannya, yang membuatku tertawa sepanjang perjalanan kami mengelilingi toko-toko di Urghag Alley ini. Tidak rugi aku pergi dengannya, aku bisa melupakan hal-hal yang menyedihkan dan yang membebani pikiranku.

"—lalu katanya, 'Hei, benarkah aku boleh memakai pemukul Beater ini!' dan aku berkata dengan wajah polos, 'Silakan Tarnovov! Menurutmu buat apa pemukul beater itu ada di situ'. Lalu kau tahu apa yang terjadi, dia mengambilnya dan dia berputar-putar di tempat selama lima belas menit. Dia tidak tahu, Kovalski telah memantrai pemukul Beater itu dengan mantra pusing."

Aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, mengagetkan beberapa orang yang lewat di dekat kami, sementara Ivan tersenyum kecil memandangku, yang untuk sesaat tidak mampu berjalan karena masih tertawa.

"Ceritamu benar-benar hebat, Van," kataku tersedak.

"Ah, biasa saja," kata Ivan, tersenyum.

"Sekarang kita ke mana?" tanyaku memandang berkeliling pada toko-toko yang ada di dekat kami.

"Kita makan saja," katanya, "Aku lapar!"

Dan pada saat yang sama perutku berbunyi nyaring. Dia tertawa, dan aku tersenyum minta maaf.

"Ternyata aku juga sangat lapar."

"Ayo!" ajaknya dan membawaku memasuki sebuah kedai kopi kecil, yang juga menyediakan makanan cepat saji.

Kami memesan sandwich dan Butterbear, lalu duduk di kursi dekat jendela memandang beberapa tamu yang juga sedang makan di kedai itu.

"Er, Ro-ski," kata Ivan, setelah meneguk Butterbearnya. Dia kelihatan gugup dan tampaknya ingin mengatakan hal penting padaku.

"Ivan, namaku rok-si," kataku, mengeja namaku karena dia terus saja memanggilku Ro-ski.

"Er, Ro-ski," katanya.

"Okelah!" kataku. "Ada apa?"

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku ingin keluar denganmu?" tanya Ivan.

"Karena kau ingin berkencan denganku?" tanyaku.

"Bukan, er—"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, Ivan, aku senang keluar denganmu hari ini," kataku tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku menyukaimu, tapi—"

"Tapi kau tidak ingin kencan kita ini berlanjut, kau tidak ingin berbicara denganku lagi?" tanyaku, agak sedih, tapi tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

"Bukan itu," katanya pelan. "Sebenarnya aku gay."

Aku tersentak.

"Jadi aku tidak ingin kau berharap banyak dariku... Maksudku aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa aku tidak bisa menciummu atau melakukan apa yang dilakukan cowok-cowok normal."

Aku tertawa, dan dia tampak benar-benar tersinggung.

"Maaf, maafkan aku!" kataku, berhenti tertawa dan memegang tangannya di atas meja. "Er, kau tidak apa-apa kalau aku menyentuhmu, kan?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Dengar, aku tidak keberatan dengan gay," kataku tegas. "Aku hanya tidak menduga dan—er, sedikit heran, karena menurut Norma kaulah yang ingin bicara denganku. Tetapi kalau kau tidak menyukai perempuan, mengapa kau mau keluar bersamaku?"

Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah dia ingin berbicara tentang Lorcan, Scorpius, Al atau Trevor, siapa pun dari mereka berempat yang disukainya. Aku menggigil.

"Aku tahu kau akan memandang rendah aku," katanya tiba-tiba, membaca hal terburuk dari ekspresi wajahku.

"Oh, tidak, Ivan," kataku, meremas tangannya. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak keberatan dengan gay. Aku tidak memandang rendah dirimu, aku mau berteman denganmu kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan cewek yang berkelebihan ceria seperti aku."

Dia tertawa.

"Oh, syukurlah, aku pikir kau mungkin tidak ingin berteman denganku," katanya tampak lega.

Aku tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kita bicara denganmu tentang hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh seorang manager," katanya, tampak malu. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai manager, dan aku juga tidak begitu mengerti tentang Qudditch. Mereka memilihku sebagai manager karena tidak ada anak lain yang mau. Dan aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin selama seminggu ini, tapi tetap saja aku merasa itu kurang."

"Aku juga bukan manager, Van, aku adalah Chaser, tapi karena satu dan lain hal aku dipilih jadi manager."

"Jadi kau tidak bisa membantuku?" dia tampak sangat kecewa.

"Tenang saja, kita akan belajar bersama," kataku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Ro-ski," kata Ivan.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, aku menjelaskan padanya tentang berbagai hal yang dilakukan manager sambil menghabiskan sandwich dan Butterbear kami. Bersama Ivan segala hal membosankan yang dilakukan manager terasa dua kali lebih lucu, karena ada-ada saja yang dikatakannya yang membuatku tertawa.

"Oh, kita juga bisa mengatur latihan bersama antar tim, seperti yang kami lakukan bersama tim Beauxbatons," kataku, setelah beberapa saat.

"Aku ragu, apakah aku bisa bicara dengan cewek yang selalu mengatakan _bien s__û__r _itu," katanya, membuat ekspresi lucu mengikuti gaya bicara Marielle.

Aku tertawa lagi dan dia tertawa bersamaku.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus," katanya, sementara aku tersedak.

"Ya, nanti kita membicarakannya dengan Mariella," kataku, setelah berhenti tersedak.

"Er, Ro-ski," katanya tiba-tiba. "Apakah kau tahu kalau sejak tadi kita menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang?"

"Siapa?" aku hendak berbalik.

"Jangan," katanya, menahan lenganku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Berpura-puralah kau tidak tahu bahwa mereka sedang mengawasimu," katanya.

"Siapa mereka?" tanyaku, meskipun aku sudah tahu bahwa mereka pasti Al, Rose, Norma dan Travel.

"Norma dan Trevor duduk empat meja di belakangmu, sedangkan di arah Utara ada kapten Hogwarts—siapa namanya?"

"Lorcan..." jawabku heran.

"Ya, dia, bersama cowok berambut perak dan cewek berambut merah gelap. Lalu sepupumu di dua meja di sebelah kiri kita."

"Ah," kataku, tanpa memandang ke arah yang telah ditunjukkannya. "Mereka memang berniat mengintip kencan kita. Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberi mereka tontonan menarik," kata Ivan padaku.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku bertanya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mencium pipimu, kan?" dia bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, kita kan sahabat," kataku, tersenyum.

Ivan segera mencium pipiku dan aku cekikikan.

"Sepupumu memelototi kita," katanya.

"Ah, biar saja, mereka memang begitu," kataku.

"Dan si kapten—Lorcan meninggalkan meja," lapor Ivan.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Lorcan memang sedang berjalan meninggalkan meja.

"Mungkin dia ingin ke kamar mandi," kataku tak peduli. "Lupakan mereka, ceritakan padaku tentang Durmstrangs!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar ceria tentang kastil Durmstrangs yang halamannya sangat luas dan semua anak-anak Durmstrang terbang mengelilingi pegunungan di musim panas.

Diary, hari ini betul-betul menyenangkan. Kurasa Ivan merupakan teman kencan yang sempurna. Meskipun dia gay, aku tidak keberatan, tidak ada ruginya punya teman dari sekolah lain.

_Ya, gay juga manusia, kan?_

Sincerely,

Roxanne Weasley

Cewek yang baru menyadari bahwa ada gay yang tidak membenci cewek, selama ini dia mengira para gay membenci cewek.

* * *

**Tanggal: Selasa, 07 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Cranberries House, Dublin**

**Waktu: 6.30 pm**

Dear Diary,

Mudah saja mendandani Ariella, wajahnya tidak memerlukan banyak _make up _karena aslinya sudah cantik. Dengan gaun gaun sutra warna nila dan sepatu sewarna, juga dengan rambut yang digulung ke atas sehingga membentuk sanggul yang indah, dia benar-benar sempurna.

"Wow!" kata Rose dan Norma bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu mendandaniku, karena aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," kata Ariella memandangku dari cermin.

"Aku suka melakukannya," kataku. "Aku ingin kau sempurna sebagai teman kencan pemilik The Shamrock."

"Oh," kata Ariella, kemudian berdiri memandang panculan seluruh tubuhnya di cermin.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang," kataku.

Ariella berjalan menuju pintu, Rose, Norma dan aku segera mengikutinya. Kami keluar kamar dan muncul di ruang duduk berisi kursi-kursi dan sebuah meja. Ruangan ini berakhir di tangga untuk turun ke lantai berikutnya, dan pintu kaca yang membuka ke balkon pada ujung lainnya. Al, Trevor dan Scorpius sedang duduk di di sana; Scorpius sedang membaca majalah Quidditch, sementara Al dan Trevor sedang mendiskusikan berbagai gaya untuk pertandingan nanti. Mereka mengangkat muka saat kami keluar. Al dan Trevor tercengang melihat Ariella, sementara Scorpius tampak biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin sudah biasa melihat Ariella dalam berbagai gaun pesta.

"Er, kau benar-benar cantik," puji Al.

"Yeah, sangat cantik," tambah Trevor.

"Terima kasih," kata Ariella dengan wajah merah.

Aku berdehem, sementara Rose dan Norma cekikikan.

"Lorcan mana?" tanyaku, memandang Scorpius.

"Sebentar lagi keluar," jawabnya, lalu memandang mantel bulu tebal di tangan Ariella. "Ingat pakai mantel di luar dingin."

Ariella mengangguk.

Kami duduk di kursi sambil menunggu Lorcan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lorcan keluar dari pintu kamar anak laki-laki dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam mengkilat yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan.

"Oh, siap berangkat?" Ariella berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju Lorcan.

Lorcan memandangnya sesaat.

"Kau seperti biasanya, sangat cantik," kata Lorcan.

"Ya, Roxanne yang mendandaniku," kata Ariella tersenyum.

Lorcan memandangku, aku tersenyum.

"Kurasa kalian harus segera berangkat," kataku.

"Baiklah," kata Lorcan menggenggam tangan Ariella dan keduanya ber-Disapparate.

"Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja," kataku, menyandarkan diri di kursi.

"Tentu saja mereka baik-baik saja," kata Scorpius. "Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pesta resmi seperti itu."

"Oh," kataku.

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi ke pesta?" tanya Rose. "Keluargamu diundang, kan?"

"Mom dan Dad menyuruhku dan Ariella pergi untuk menggantikan mereka, tapi aku tidak ingin mengikuti acara resmi di saat-saat seperti ini... Aku lupa membawa jubah pesta," jawab Scorpius.

"Kau kan bisa memakai jas, kukira semua penyihir sekarang memakai jas untuk acara resmi," kata Rose.

"Tidak semua penyihir memakai jas, Rose. Ada beberapa penyihir yang tetap memilih pakai jubah karena jas adalah pakaian Muggle. Dan aku tidak ingin bersentuhan dengan pakaian Muggle."

"Ayolah, Scorpius, kau pakai jas waktu di Venesia, masa kau tidak memakai jas sekarang," kata Rose. "Lagipula, kalau memang kau ingin pergi kau kan bisa memanggil peri-rumahmu untuk mengantarkanmu jubah."

"Di Venesia itu kebetulan karena aku di kelilingi oleh Muggle," kata Scorpius. "Dan untuk peri-rumah, dia kan tidak bisa langsung ber-Apparate ke tempat ini, jaraknya tidak memungkinkan. Dia mungkin harus ber-Apparate dua kali."

"Oh..."

"Nah, kupikir kau pintar, Weasley, tapi kau sama bodohnya seperti troll yang paling bodoh," kata Scorpius.

"Kau," kata Rose, duduk tegak, menunjuk Scorpius. "Aku sedang berusaha bersikap ramah padamu, tapi kau... kau malah mengatai aku bodoh!"

"Kau sedang bersikap ramah padaku?" ulang Scorpius tak percaya. "Kau yakin?"

"Sekarang tidak lagi," balas Rose, mengambil sebuah Witch Weekly dari atas meja dan menyembunyikan diri di baliknya.

Scorpius mengalihkan pandangannya padaku yang sejak tadi asyik menonton mereka.

"Kudengar Ivan Borisov itu gay," katanya padaku.

"Apa?" Rose muncul dari balik majalah.

Al, Trevor dan Norma memandang Scorpius tak percaya.

"Tidak," kata Norma. "Dia cowok normal, buktinya dia berkencan dengan Roxy."

"Aku punya beberapa teman di Durmstrangs dan mereka memperingatkanku untuk menjauhi Ivan Borisov," kata Scorpius.

"Kau tidak boleh menyebarkan gosip, Scorpius," kata Rose.

"Aku bukan memberitahumu, Weasley, aku mengatakannya pada sepupumu," kata Scorpius, mendelik pada Rose.

Yang lain memandangku.

"Er, entahlah," kataku berbohong. "Kurasa dia cowok normal, dia menciumku."

"Yah, mengenai ciuman itu, Roxy," kata Al. "Kurasa kalian terlalu cepat berciuman, itu kan kencan pertama kalian."

"Sudahlah, Al," kataku, mengambil Witch Weekly dan hendak menyembunyikan diri di baliknya, tetapi Rose segera merebutnya.

"Al, benar," katanya. "Kau tidak boleh berciuman cowok saat kencan pertama."

"Oh, Rose, sudahlah," kataku bosan. "Aku bebas—"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Scorpius menyelaku, dia memandang Rose. "Kau berciuman dengan seseorang, padahal kau tidak berkencan dengannya."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Malfoy?" tanya Rose.

Dan sebelum aku bisa mencegahnya Scorpius sudah membuka rahasia.

"Kau menciumku, Weasley, padahal kita tidak berkencan," kata Scorpius.

"Kau yang menciumku dan itu sudah lama terjadi. Mengapa kita harus membahasnya sekarang?"

"Ah, ya, itu—" aku mulai

"Ayolah, Roxanne," kata Scorpius menyelaku lagi. "Mengapa kita harus menyembunyikan hal ini dari Rose?"

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Rose, memandangku lalu Al, Norma, Trevor, kemudian Scorpius.

"Mereka memberimu Wiski Api sebelum pertandingan melawan Tornados," kata Scorpius.

"Apa?" Rose memandang Al. "Kau benar-benar memberiku Wiski Api, Al?"

Al mengangkat bahu.

"Aku yang memberimu Wiski Api, Rose," kataku, merasa agak bersalah. "Kami tidak ingin kau menghancurkan kesempatan tim untuk tampil dengan baik di pertadingan pertama Hogwarts."

"Oh, pantas saja," kata Rose. "Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi," dia memandangku lagi. "Jadi, aku mabuk, lalu—lalu apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kau menciumku dengan sangat mesra," jawab Scorpius, menyeringai. "Kau menciumku seolah tidak ada hari esok, seolah kau tidak ingin melepaskanku selamanya."

"Hahaha, lucu sekali, Malfoy!" kata Rose, lalu memandang Al. "Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan, Al, aku tidak membuat kekacauan, kan?"

"Er, kau memang menciumnya, Rose," kata Al.

Rose terperangah.

"Nah, benarkan?" kata Scorpius, tersenyum senang. "Saat kau menciumku, aku merasa kau sangat mencintaiku, Weasley. Aku sampai merasa terharu dan kasihan sekali padamu. Kau mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak mencintaimu."

Wajah Rose berubah merah padam.

"Sebenarnya, Malfoy, saat aku mencium waktu itu, aku sedang membayangkan kau adalah O'Connely," kata Rose.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Gitaris Snow Plan," jawab Al, menyebutkan sebuah kelompok band Inggris yang lumayan terkenal. Tetapi karena aku bukan penggemar band aku tidak tahu siapa-siapa saja anggota sebuah band.

"Jangan bohong, Weasley," kata Scorpius. "Jelas sekali aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku, kaubilang 'Scorpius' lalu menciumku!"

"Jelas sekali telingamu harus dibersihkan, Malfoy," kata Rose. "Aku bilang 'Scodior' bukan Scorpius."

"Scodior?" tanyaku.

"Scodior O'Connely," jawab Al.

"Tidak," kata Scorpius berkeras. "Kau mengatakan 'Scorpius'."

"Tidak, aku bilang Scodior," kata Rose.

"Ya, kau mengatakan Scorpius," kata Trevor, membela Scorpius.

"Nah," kata Scorpius penuh kemenangan.

Rose mendelik pada Al, Norma dan aku.

"Kurasa Rose memang mengatakan 'Scodior'," kata Al, tersenyum pada Rose.

"Ya, benar... Scodior," kata Norma, dan aku mengangguk.

Rose tersenyum pada Scorpius.

"Tiga lawan satu, Malfoy, aku yang menang..." katanya.

"Ya, kau kan memang selalu memaksakan kehendakmu pada orang lain," kata Scorpius, mengangkat bahu. "Dan aku tetap yakin, kau memanggil namaku. Aku juga yakin diam-diam kau mencintaiku."

"Nah, nah, Malfoy, jangan terlalu percaya diri," kata Rose. "Aku bukan salah satu _groupies_-mu."

Scorpius mendelik dan Rose balas mendelik.

Diary, aku sangat ingin tahu aku yang akan Scorpius lakukan kalau Rose mengatakan bahwa dia menciumnya karena memang ingin menciumnya. Dan aku ingin tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka nantinya.

_Itu kalau memang ada._

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley.

Cewek yang curiga bahwa diam-diam Scorpius senang saat Rose menciumnya.

PS: Semoga kencan Lorcan dan Ariella sukses.

* * *

**Tanggal: Selasa, 07 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Cranberries House, Dublin**

**Waktu: 12.13 am**

Dear Diary,

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Bayangan Lorcan dan Ariella yang berdansa di bawah sinar lampu remang-remang terus muncul di pikiranku. Mereka mungkin berpelukan dan berciuman diiringi musik lembut yang syahdu, orang-orang menjauh dari lantai dansa dan membiarkan mereka berdansa.

_Argh, hentikan!_

Ariella sudah pulang sejak tadi, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang pesta, namun wajahnya sangat ceria dan bahagia. Aku ingin ikut senang, aku ingin ikut bahagia bersamanya, tapi aku tidak bisa berbahagia. Meskipun aku telah berusaha, hatiku seperti tidak merelakanku untuk ikut bersenang-senang.

Setelah bolak-balik di tempat tidur, aku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi. Aku bangun, merapatkan mantel kamar dan berjalan menuju balkon. Di sana sudah ada seseorang yang duduk sambil memetik gitar di bawah sinar bulan separuh. Dia bersenandung pelan, dan jantungku langsung berdebar kencang. Aku ingin berbalik dan meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian, tapi dia mengangkat muka dan memandangku.

"Roxanne, kau mengagetkanku," kata Lorcan, tersenyum memandangku. "Kemarilah!"

Aku berjalan perlahan dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya. "Kau?"

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur," kataku, lalu memandang gitarnya. "Darimana kau dapat benda ini?"

"Punya Scorpius," jawabnya.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" tanyaku heran.

"Berapa Scorpius yang kita kenal?" dia balik bertanya dan tertawa saat aku mendengus, "Ya, gitar ini miliknya."

"Dia bisa main gitar kalau begitu?"

"Ya, dia pernah berlatih bersama Scodior O'Connoly, gitaris Snow Plan," jawabnya.

"Dia latihan serius?" tanyaku agak heran, tak menduga.

"Ya, tapi itu dulu saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun," kata Lorcan. "Mungkin karena sendirian di rumah dan tidak ada yang dilakukannya setelah sesi belajar, orangtuanya menyewa Scodior O'Connely untuk mengajarinya gitar agar dia tidak bosan."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku. "Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum masuk Hogwarts?"

"Mom dan Dad menyewa guru untuk mengajari Lysander dan aku huruf, ejaan, perhitungan dasar, sejarah dan sebagainya. Dan di waktu luang kami, Lysander ikut Dad ke Labaratorium sedangkan aku bermain Quidditch."

"Tampaknya sangat menarik," kataku tersenyum.

"Begitulah, bagaimana dengan kalian para Weasley/Potter?"

Aku tersenyum senang, aku selalu seperti itu kalau membayangkan masa kecil kami yang indah.

"Kami semua berkumpul di The Burrow dari pagi sampai sore saat orangtua kami bekerja," kataku, mengenang. "Di sana kami diajari macam-macam; huruf, angka, membaca, mengeja, perhitungan, sejarah, dan macam-macam lagi, juga berdansa."

Lorcan tertawa.

"Mom mendatangkan seorang guru dansa untuk Lysander dan aku," katanya. "Karena, dia—Mom—mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengajari gerakan aneh pada kami kalau kami menyuruhnya mengajari kami berdansa."

Aku tertawa, namun pikiranku kembali pada hari-hari menyenangkan saat masa kanak-kanak kami di The Burrow. Begitu banyak kenangan indah, begitu banyak kenangan sedih, yang tidak akan terlupakan seumur hidupku

"Grandma Molly dan Grandpa Arthur adalah guru kami," kataku, melanjutkan, setelah Lorcan berhenti tertawa. "Kami sering berpiknik bersama Grandpa dengan membawa sandwich buatan Grandma. Kami mempelajari jenis-jenis pepohonan dan bunga-bungaan, juga berbagai jenis batu-batuan di sekitar desa Ottery St Catchpole. Ada beberapa koleksi batu yang kami kumpulkan di The Burrow... Grandma juga mengajari kami musik, tapi tidak ada dari kami yang begitu tertarik pada musik, kami lebih tertarik pada Quidditch. Tetapi Dom sangat pandai memainkan piano dan Lucy sangat pandai memainkan biola. Sedangkan Lily dan Hugo sangat pandai berdansa, kau harus melihat mereka berdansa."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Lily pandai berdansa, dia jarang sekali berdansa di acara-acara keluarga kami," kata Lorcan.

"Mungkin karena Hugo tidak ada bersamanya," kataku.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" dia bertanya. "Bisa dansa?"

"Tentu saja, aku bisa berdansa," kataku. "Tetapi sudah lama aku tidak berdansa, terakhir aku berdansa bersama James saat Natal tahun lalu."

"Yuk, kita berdansa," katanya, meletakkan gitar di meja kecil di antara kursi kami, berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku tertawa dan menggeleng.

"Ayolah!" dia memaksa, masih dengan tangan terulur.

"Tapi musiknya?" aku memandang berkeliling.

"_Dunia ini terasa begitu tenang dan sepi saat kau dipelukanku... Musik yang terdengar ini seperti dimainkan khusus untuk kita_," dia mulai bernyanyi.

Aku tertawa lagi.

"Oh, ayolah!" katanya menarik tanganku dan membawaku berdiri.

Setengah tertawa dan tersenyum, aku membiarkan diriku dibawa berputar-putar di sekitar balkon di bawah sinar bulan, sementara mulutnya menyenandungkan lagu, yang entah lagu siapa, aku tidak pernah mendengarkan lagu band.

_Dunia ini terasa begitu tenang dan sepi saat kau dipelukanku_

_Musik yang terdengar ini seperti dimainkan khusus untuk kita_

_Saat kita bersama kau, terasa begitu dekat_

_Begitu dekat membuatku merasa bahwa hidup ini sangat indah_

_Kehidupan terus berjalan dan mimpi indah pun berakhir_

_Jadi aku segera melupakan mimpi itu untuk melanjutkan hidupku_

_Tak pernah tahu bahwa mimpi itu sangat dekat, dan kita sedang menunggunya._

_Namun aku tahu tangan ini ingin memelukmu selamanya._

_Kita bahagia, dan susah sekali percaya ini hanya pura-pura_

_Dan kebersamaan kita hanyalah sementara_

_Sekarang kau ada di sampingku dan besok semua akan berbeda _

_Kau sangat dekat, tapi terasa sangat jauh_

_Oh, bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan bahwa _

_Kita bisa meraih kebahagian itu, jika aku harus melepaskanmu sekarang?_

Kami berhenti berdansa, dengan tangannya masih ada di sekeliling pinggangku dan tanganku di lehernya. Setelah bertatapan selama beberapa saat, aku merasa berdebar-debar dan salah tingkah.

"Suaramu bagus," kataku, tersenyum dan segera melepaskan diri.

Aku duduk kembali dan tidak memandangnya lagi. Setelah beberapa detik, dia duduk kembali di sebelahku dan mulai memetik gitar lagi.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana acara kencannya?" tanyaku.

"Ariella tidak bilang apa-apa padamu, ya?" dia bertanya, masih memetik gitar dan denting gitar terdengar mengiringi kata-katanya.

"Tidak, tapi dia kelihatan senang, jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa kencan kalian berhasil. Kau sudah bicara lagi dengannya, kan?"

"Begitulah!" jawabnya terdengar tak peduli, jadi aku berhenti bicara.

Aku bersandar dengan nyaman di kursi dan memandang bulan separuh di langit, sementara dia mulai menyanyikan lagu yang tadi dinyanyikannya.

"Siapa yang menyanyikan lagu itu?" tanyaku.

"Snow Plan," jawabnya.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar lagu itu," kataku.

"Itu karena kau tidak suka musik," jawabnya pelan.

"Aku suka musik," bantahku. "Baik, aku memang tidak sering mendengarkan musik kecuali Celestina Warbeck," tambahku saat melihatnya mengangkat alis.

Kami terdiam lagi selama beberapa saat.

"Yuk, kita masuk," kataku, saat merasakan angin dingin mulai bertiup agak kencang.

"Pergilah," katanya.

"Tetapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku di sini sebentar lagi," jawabnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu," kataku, bersandar lagi di kursi, dan memandang bulan sambil mendengarnya memetik gitar dan bersenandung pelan.

Diary, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, tapi malam ini aku bahagia. Aku senang mendengarkan denting gitar dan senandungnya, seakan lagu itu adalah lagu untukku. Aku memejamkan mata dan berharap malam ini tidak akan berakhir.

_Ya, berhentilah malam, biarkan aku di sini selamanya._

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley

Cewek yang sangat bahagia mendengar denting gitar dan senandung Lorcan.

PS: Seharusnya aku lebih sering mendengarkan musik.

* * *

**Review, please... See you in chapter 5!**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terima kasih sudah me-review chapter 4: ochan malfoy, atacchan, Fu, yanchan, zean's malfoy, Rise Star, megu takuma, widy, YaotomeShinju, DarkBlueSong, WatchFang, dricca, Qeqey, Yuina Noe-Chan, Dandeliona96, SeiraAiren, Putri, temma feltson, tinaWeasley, Last-Heir Black, YMFS, bluish3107, purple99:D**

**Ttg Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini: KNG tdk ada hubungannya dg RW dan IZ, tp aku pake beberapa setting tempat yg sama; Ttg KNG Scorose: nti setelah James :D**

**Selamat Membaca KNG 6 chapter 5!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 dan **_**Siapa Dipikiranku Saat Kau Menciumku**_

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 6: CALON POTENSIAL**

Chapter 5

**Tanggal: Jumat, 10 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Cranberries House, Dublin**

**Waktu: 00.34 am**

Dear Diary,

Ini rahasia, dan aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun, juga pada suamiku di masa depan. Aku akan menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri dan mengenangnya saat aku tua nanti. Aku mungkin akan duduk di teras rumah di sebuah kursi goyang sambil menimang cucu, dan mengenang kisah Lorcan dan aku ini. Atau, aku mungkin akan mengisahkan kisah ini pada cucu-cucuku di masa depan.

Yah, setelah malam yang tak terlupakan saat kami berdansa di balkon, aku bertemu lagi dengannya di sana, dan aku terus bertemu dengannya sepanjang malam setelah itu. Bertemu dengannya secara rahasia membuatku sangat berdebar-debar dan gembira. Aku tidak keberatan terjaga di malam hari hanya untuk mendengarkannya memainkan gitar, dan aku juga tidak mengeluh tentang udara dingin bulan November selama suaranya bisa menghangatkanku. Aku kedengarannya terlalu berlebihan, tapi aku memang merasa seperti itu. Dan yang paling mengherankan, aku tidak mengeluh saat dia menyanyikan lagu-lagu The Shadow Men, kelompok band yang paling tidak kusukai. Hal ini membuatku menyimpulkan bahwa kalau kita menyukai seseorang kita tidak akan keberatan, meskipun hal yang dilakukannya berlawanan dengan sesuatu yang kita sukai.

Tadi kau dengar sendiri aku mengatakan _menyukai_. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya apakah aku sekarang menyukainya. Jawabannya adalah ya, aku menyukainya. Sebenarnya aku sudah merasa seperti itu berminggu-minggu sebelumnya. Karena itulah aku merasa dia sangat cocok menjadi calon potensial-ku. Tetapi, tentu saja aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya, seperti yang selalu diingatkan Rose setiap kali melihat Ariella mengucapkan harapan sebelum tidur-nya pada liontin. Kurasa aku hanya mengaguminya dan terpesona padanya karena dia memang pantas dikagumi dan sangat mempesonakan. Kau belum pernah melihatnya memainkan gitar, kan? Nah, kalau kau melihatnya memainkan gitar kau pasti akan berpikir sama sepertiku. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah mungkin aku juga akan terpesona seperti itu saat melihat orang lain, misalnya saja Scorpius atau Scodior O'Connely memainkan gitar? Kali ini jawabannya adalah tidak. Kukira aku tidak akan terpesona kalau Scorpius atau Scordior O'Connely memainkan gitar seindah dan semerdu apa pun karena aku hanya terpesona Lorcan.

Dia juga tampak tidak keberatan kutemani. Dia tidak mengeluh saat aku dengan cerewet menyuruhnya mengajariku main gitar, padahal biasanya Fred akan mengeluh dan marah-marah kalau aku menyuruhnya untuk mengajariku sesuatu. Yah, dia kan berbeda dengan Fred. Dan kurasa dia diam-diam juga menyukaiku. Dia tidak mungkin memegang tanganku dengan lembut sambil menunjukkan kunci C, G dan F, kalau dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia juga tidak mungkin tidak menyukaiku kalau melihatnya menatapku seperti itu. Tatapan tanpa ekspresi, hanya menatap dan tidak menunjukkan suasana hati. Yaah, kalau dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi, bagaimana aku tahu kalau dia menyukaiku, ya? Er, lupakan!

Aku tidak mengharapkan dia menyatakan suka padaku karena aku tahu dia menyukai Ariella. Gadis itu adalah satu-satunya dalam hatinya, dan aku tidak mungkin menggantikannya. Lagi pula, aku tidak sedang mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya. Aku bahagia dengan hanya bertemu di balkon.

Omong-omong, ini bukan perselingkuhan, kan? Dia dan Ariella belum berpacaran, Ivan dan aku juga tidak berpacaran. Jadi, ini bukan selingkuh. Lagi pula kami tidak melakukan hal-hal yang menimbulkan kecurigaan atau hal-hal aneh lain. Kami hanya berlatih gitar. Yah, dan sesekali berbincang-bincang tentang keluarga, teman-teman di Hogwarts, hobi, hal-hal yang disukai, hal-hal yang tidak disukai, tempat favorit, koleksi dan masih banyak lagi yang membuatku semakin mengenalnya. Kami juga berbicara tentang kejadian yang terjadi di siang hari, karena aku jarang berbicara dengannya kalau siang. Dia biasanya bergabung dengan Scorpius dan Ariella. Sementara aku, jika tidak ada yang kulakukan, pergi menemui Ivan dan membantunya menyusun beberapa rencana untuk tim Drumstrangs.

Lalu malam ini, aku mengendap-endap keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju balkon. Dia sudah ada di sana dan sudah menyingkirkan meja yang ada di antara kursi kami, sehingga bisa mendekatkan dua kursi itu. Di kursiku sudah ada replika gitar Scorpius, hasil mantra Geminio, sementara gitar yang asli di tangannya.

"Mengapa lama sekali?" dia memandangku dengan bertanya saat aku melangkah perlahan mendekatinya. Udara hangat menyelimutiku saat aku sudah ada di dekatnya. Rupanya dia telah memantrai tempat ini dengan mantra Penghangat-Udara, dan aku sangat bersyukur, karena udara bulan November benar-benar sangat dingin.

"Rose mengajakku berbicara tentang betapa bencinya dia pada Scorpius Malfoy sampai satu jam yang lalu," kataku, mengambil replika gitar dan mengenyakkan diri di kursi.

"Apakah dia benar-benar membencinya?"

"Mungkin," jawabku. "Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dipikirkannya."

Aku memposisikan gitar di pangkuanku dan mulai memetik gitar sambil menyenandungkan lagu kami. Lagu kami ini adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan Lorcan saat kami berdansa, lagu syahdu yang berjudul _Dekat Denganmu_ oleh Snow Plan.

"Masih ada nada yang meleset," katanya, memperbaiki letak jari-jariku disenar. "Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk memotong kuku-kukumu," dia memandang kuku-kukuku yang sudah kurawat dengan baik.

"Tidak," kataku, menarik tanganku darinya, lalu memandang kuku-kukuku. "Aku suka kuku-kuku ini."

Dia mendelik.

"Kau tidak akan pintar main gitar kalau kau mempertahankan kuku-kuku itu," katanya.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi ahli gitar, aku hanya ingin berlatih beberapa kunci untuk menghibur diri." Ketika dia masih mendelik, aku menambahkan, "Oh ayolah, apakah kau tidak merasa bahwa kuku-kukuku sangat cantik?"

Kami berdua memandang jari-jari tanganku.

"Kalau kau sudah berpendapat seperti itu, aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi," katanya, lalu memetik gitarnya sendiri.

Selama beberapa saat kami menyanyikan lagu _Dekat Denganmu_.

_Dunia ini terasa begitu tenang dan sepi saat kau dipelukanku_

_Musik yang terdengar ini seperti dimainkan khusus untuk kita_

_Saat kita bersama kau terasa begitu dekat_

_Begitu dekat membuatku merasa bahwa hidup ini sangat indah_

...

Aku tersenyum padanya, meletakkan gitar di sebelah kursiku dan menyandarkan diri.

"Besok pertandingan Quidditch melawan Shamrock," kataku, memandang langit, pada bulan yang tertutup awan gelap.

"Ya," jawabnya, juga bersandar di kursi dan menatap langit.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Biasa saja," jawabnya, tak peduli.

"Kau pasti gugup," kataku sok tahu.

"Mengapa aku harus gugup?"

"Yah, itu kan klub Quidditchmu, kau pasti merasa aneh bertanding melawan klubmu sendiri."

"Kurasa tidak," katanya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau mereka pura-pura kalah agar Hogwarts menang," kataku lagi. Ide itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikiranku. Bisa saja mereka berbuat seperti itu untuk menyenangkan bos.

"Aku akan memecat mereka semua kalau mereka berbuat seperti itu," katanya tegas.

Aku tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" dia heran.

"Kurasa itulah yang dilakukan oleh pemilik klub Quidditch sejati."

"Bagaimana dengan Rose?" dia bertanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Apakah dia sudah bisa mengatasi kegugupannya?"

"Tenang saja," kataku santai. "Dia bisa mengatasinya saat pertandingan melawan Beauxbatons kemarin. Kukira dia pasti bisa mengatasinya di pertandingan besok. Dan, kurasa sebenarnya dia takut akan bertingkah aneh lagi jika kita memberinya Wiski Api itu."

"Tingkah aneh?" dia tertawa. "Maksudmu ciuman itu?"

"Ya," _dan membuka rahasiaku, dengan mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu_. Tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan kalimat tadi. Aku takut dia akan berpikiran lain.

"Kalau melihat cara mereka berciuman, aku tidak akan percaya jika ada yang mengatakan mereka saling benci. Namun, karena aku sudah mengenal mereka aku tahu bahwa ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Kau benar," kataku setengah berpikir. "Menurut Al, Scorpius dan Rose itu memiliki hubungan yang sangat aneh. Mereka kadang saling menyukai, kadang juga saling benci. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, bagaimana hubungan mereka nantinya setelah meninggalkan Hogwarts."

"Gadis-gadis memang sukar dimengerti," katanya, setengah mendengus. "Mereka kadang bertingkah aneh; menangis dan tertawa di saat yang salah."

"Menurutku cowok-cowok juga suka bertingkah aneh," kataku keras membela kaumku. Apakah dia belum tahu aku adalah penganut paham feminisme? Aku menginginkan kesetaraan laki-laki dan perempuan. Kalau perempuan dikatakan bertingkah aneh, laki-laki juga harus dikatakan bertingkah aneh. Kalau laki-laki menjadi tukang ojek sapu terbang, maka peremuan juga menjadi tukang ojek sapu terbang. Nah, apa sih yang kupikirkan?

Aku menghilangkan pikiran aneh dari kepalaku dan memandangnya. Dia sedang memandangku dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku berkata begitu, karena kadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaupikirkan."

"Jika kau ingin tahu apa yang kupikirkan, kau hanya perlu bertanya dan kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya."

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak perlu ditanyakan, tapi hanya bisa dimengerti lewat perasaan," katanya, mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kalau kau bicara tentang perasaan, aku bukan ahlinya," kataku. "Aku tidak bisa membaca perasaan seseorang lewat—apa, ya? Er—"

"Lewat tatapan matanya, tingkah lakunya dan kata-katanya," sambungnya.

"Yah itu... Aku bukan ahli membaca sesuatu yang seperti itu," kataku, mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau ingin tahu yang seperti itu, kau harus bertanya pada Alice, dia ahlinya."

"Longbottom?"

"Ya," jawabku.

"Menurutku dia agak sedikit aneh," katanya.

"Memang," kataku. "Beberapa teorinya kadang menyesatkan. Dialah yang mengatakan bahwa jika seorang cowok mencium seorang cewek, itu berarti dia jatuh cinta padanya. Begitu juga sebaliknya, jika seorang cewek mencium seorang cowok, berarti cewek itu jatuh cinta pada cowok itu... Nah, karena teori itu, aku mengira kau jatuh cinta padaku saat kau menciumku di menara Astronomi. Namun saat melihat kau bersama Ariella, aku memutuskan bahwa teori itu cuma akal-akalan si Alice saja."

"Lagi pula, yang terjadi di menara itu bukan ciuman," katanya. "Itu bukan ciuman yang sebenarnya... Itu hanya bibir yang saling bersentuhan sekian detik, tidak ada apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan ciuman yang sebenarnya."

"Ciuman yang sebenarnya..." ulangku. "Aku tahu maksudmu..." wajahku memerah. Tidak baik berbicara tentang ciuman dengan seorang cowok. Bisa-bisa kita dikira ingin menciumnya.

"Jadi, kurasa teori Alice Longbottom mungkin bisa benar kalau itu melibatkan ciuman yang sebenarnya," katanya.

"Yeah, mungkin..."

"Coba cium aku sekarang, dan lihat apakah kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku atau tidak!" katanya.

"Apa?" aku melongo memandangnya.

"Cium aku!" perintahnya, menatapku dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi, tatapan yang biasa.

"Er, aku—"

Dia menunduk ke arahku, dan jantungku seolah melompat keluar dari dadaku.

"Tidak!" kataku setengah menjerit dan segera melompat berdiri.

Dia mendengus tertawa.

"Miss Weasley, aku tidak mungkin menciummu," katanya, menyandarkan kepalanya, masih tertawa.

"Oh..." kataku. Entah mengapa aku jadi menyesal. Seharusnya aku tetap duduk di kursi dan melihat apa yang terjadi, apakah dia benar-benar akan menciumku atau tidak.

"Ayo, duduk... duduk lagi!" katanya tertawa kecil, menunjuk kursi di sampingnya.

Aku memandangnya sesaat, dia segera menarikku dan aku terenyak di kursi.

"Kau dan Ivan Borisov tidak sering berciuman, ya?"

"Aku tidak pernah berciuman dengannya," jawabku, mendelik, masih jengkel karena telah dipermainkan.

"Itu karena dia gay, kan? Scorpius bilang begitu padaku," katanya, tidak mempedulikan aku yang masih mendelik. Dia bahkan tidak minta maaf karena telah mempermainkanku.

"Dia bukan gay," kataku.

Aku belum memberitahu siapa pun bahwa Ivan gay, karena aku tidak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang membocorkan rahasianya. Namun tampaknya, dia tidak keberatan aku membocorkannya. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa semua orang punya pilihan. Dia sudah memilih dan dia tidak akan malu dengan pilihannya itu. Aku senang mendengarnya berkata seperti itu, karena kepercayaan diri memang sangat dibutuhkan oleh orang-orang yang memilih untuk mengabaikan aturan dalam masyarakat. Dan aku meyakinkannya bahwa aku akan mendukungnya apa pun yang terjadi. Tetapi sebenarnya aku agak menyesal juga, mengapa cowok tampan seperti dia memilih gaya hidup yang berbeda, padahal aku sangat mengharapkan dia bisa menjadi pengganti Lorcan, sebagai cowok potensial-ku.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Lorcan masuk ke otakku yang sedang melamunkan Ivan.

"Apa?" tanyaku, memandangnya dan mencoba untuk memfokuskan pikiranku padanya, bukan pada Ivan, cowok tampan, namun sayang sekali gay.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak pernah berciuman dengannya?" katanya.

"Siapa?" aku agak bingung.

"Ivan Borisov," katanya tak sabar.

"Oh, Ivan," aku memandang berkeliling. "Er, sebenarnya kami sedang menantikan saat yang tepat untuk berciuman."

"Saat yang tepat?" dia mencibir.

"Dengar, aku tidak sama sepertimu yang berciuman di berbagai tempat dengan banyak gadis dan—"

"Aku bukan orang yang berciuman di berbagai tempat dengan banyak gadis," katanya dingin.

"Maaf," kataku.

"Oh, tidak perlu minta maaf," katanya. "Kau mengatakan itu karena kau tidak mengenalku."

"Jadi, kau sudah berciuman dengan siapa saja?" tanyaku.

"Cuma seorang," katanya, memandang jauh ke depan.

"Oh, aku tahu, Astrix Craggy, kan" kataku. "Kau berkencan dengannya tahun lalu. Lily memberitahu kami."

"Benar."

"Lalu mengapa kalian putus?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku merasa bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak jatuh cinta padaku..." jawabnya. "Dia hanya ingin memiliki seorang teman kencan yang bisa dipamerkan pada teman-temannya... Dia mengharapkan aku selalu ada di dekatnya dan bersamanya sepanjang waktu; mengerjakan PR, menemaninya belanja, mendengarkan ceritanya tentang pakaian, _make up _dan segala hal yang dilakukan cewek. Oh ya, dia juga mengharapkan aku meninggalkan Quidditch."

"Ya, kurasa dia tidak mencintamu," katanya. "Menurut Rose, cinta adalah perasaan di mana kesedihan dan airmatamu tidak begitu penting asalkan orang yang kaucintai itu tersenyum bahagia... Astrix Craggy tidak mencintaimu karena kalau dia mencintaimu dia tidak akan menyuruhmu meninggalkan Quidditch, hal yang membuatmu sangat bahagia."

Dia memandangku.

"Kau selalu mendengarkan kata-kata orang lain, ya?"

"Aku tidak memiliki cukup pengalaman untuk bisa memutuskan tentang bagaimana cinta itu sebenarnya."

"Menurutmu Rose dan Alice Longbottom punya banyak pengalaman?" dia bertanya.

"Er—kurasa mungkin saja—"

"Alice Longbottom berkencan dengan Louis Weasley beberapa tahun yang lalu, kemudian berkencan dengan cowok Hufflepuff—entah siapa namanya—di awal semester. Kukira dia punya sedikit pengalaman, tetapi Rose... Apa yang kau bisa harapkan dari Rose Weasley, cewek nyentrik yang tidak pernah berkencan?"

"Louis dan Alice tidak berkencan, dan Rose tidak nyentrik," bantahku, mendelik.

Dia mengabaikanku.

"Menurutku kau tidak boleh mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang lain. Dengarkan kata hatimu sendiri! Kata hatimu lebih bisa dipercaya daripada apa yang dikatakan orang lain padamu."

"Er, kurasa kau benar," kataku.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara. Kami duduk memandang bulan yang sudah keluar dari balik awan beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan sedang menerangi jalanan Muggle di bawah.

"Kalau kau tidak pernah berciuman dengan Bosirov berarti kau belum pernah berciuman?" dia bertanya. "Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang kau berkencan dengan seseorang..."

"Ivan dan aku akan segera berciuman nanti, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini," kataku yakin.

"Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkanmu," katanya. "Kalau kau pacarku, aku sudah menciummu pada kencan pertama, bukan ciuman di pipi, tentunya."

"Er, ya," kataku, teringat kencan pertama Ivan dan aku. Ivan menciumku di pipi hanya untuk membuat jengkel Rose dan Al. Aku ingin tertawa, tapi tidak berhasil karena tiba-tiba kalimat terakhirnya meresap ke dalam sel-sel otakku.

_Kalau kau pacarku, aku sudah menciummu pada kencan pertama, bukan ciuman di pipi, tentunya._

Dan pikiranku langsung dipenuhi gambaran tentang kencan pertama kami; dia dan aku berdua saja di balkon, di bawah sinar bulan temaran, mendengarkan lagu _Dekat denganmu _dari radio dan berdansa berpelukan. Setelah itu kami berdua bertatapan dengan mesra, lalu berciuman. Ciuman pertama yang manis, indah dan romantis, seperti dalam cerita-cerita cinta yang sering dibaca Norma.

"Apa?" tanyaku, memandangnya agak bingung.

Karena sibuk mengkhayalkan ciuman pertama bersamanya, aku tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya padaku.

"Aku bilang bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu cara berciuman," katanya. "Dengan begitu kau tidak akan canggung lagi saat berciuman dengan Ivan Borisov."

"Ha?" aku melongo memandangnya.

_Apakah dia tahu aku sedang mengkhayalkan ciuman pertama bersamanya?_

Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan aku tidak bisa menangkap apa pun yang tersirat di matanya karena aku bukan ahli membaca perasaan dalam tatapan mata. Kelihatannya dia sedang mempermainkan aku seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi, bukankah tadi dia bilang bahwa aku harus mendengarkan kata hati, dan kata hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin sekali berciuman dengannya. Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti kata hati.

"Baiklah," kataku tersenyum. "Aku senang sekali kalau kau mengajarkanku cara berciuman."

"Er—" dia bingung. "Mengapa?"

"Kok mengapa?" tanyaku heran. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan agar aku tidak canggung saat berciuman dengan Ivan."

"Ciuman bagaimana yang kau inginkan?" dia bertanya, matanya memandangku dengan aneh, agak dingin.

_Apakah dia marah padaku?_

Sebenarnya apa yang telah kulakukan? Dia yang mengatakan ingin mengajariku ciuman, sekarang dia tampak marah karena mau mengajariku ciuman. Yang benar saja! Apakah seharusnya aku tidak mendengarkan suara hati, ya?

"Jadi ciuman bagaimana yang kau inginkan?" ulangnya.

"Er, kalau kau tidak mau mengajariku, tidak usah saja..." kataku. "Maksudku kau telah membuatku jadi canggung dan malu... Bukan aku yang mengusulkan ide latihan ciuman itu, tapi sekarang kelihatan seperti akulah yang telah memaksamu menciumku, padahal aku tidak mengharapkan ciuman dari er—cowok lain, selain Ivan."

Pandangannya sekarang benar-benar dingin seakan ingin menenggelamkanku dalam danau beku. Sedangkan aku terbingung-bingung, bertanya-tanya apa aku telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Ayo!" katanya dingin, menarikku berdiri dan menyeretku agak jauh ke dekat pagar balkon. "Kita akan berlatih ciuman, dan kau akan mempraktekkannya bersama Ivan Borisov. Bagus sekali! Benar-benar bagus!"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang bagus, tapi aku tidak ingin bertanya karena kelihatannya suasananya hatinya sedang buruk. Hal ini membuatku heran, tadi dia baik-baik saja, tiba-tiba dia jadi seperti Skrewt Ujung-Meletup yang super-sensitif.

"Kau pasti suka ciuman pertamamu lembut, romantis dan indah seperti dalam lagu-lagu cinta, kan?" dia bertanya saat kami sudah berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Er, ya," kataku, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dan ternyata jawabanku salah karena tiba-tiba dia mencibir dan memandangku dengan sinis.

_Hah? Apa terjadi?_

Sekali lagi aku bertanya-tanya apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku menyesal karena telah menyanggupi permintaannya.

"Dengar, kalau hal ini membuatmu marah, kita hentikan saja! Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar."

Aku sudah akan bergerak menjauh, tapi dia menyambar pinggangku dan menarikku ke arahnya, membuat jarak di antara kami sama dengan nol.

"Aku sudah tahu kau tipe yang romantis," katanya, mengamatiku seolah ingin menghafal seluruh wajahku.

"Er, maaf," kataku.

_Tapi mengapa aku harus minta maaf, ya?_

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," katanya, mencibir. "Cewek-cewek dengan tipe sepertimu banyak sekali di dunia ini. Mereka merupakan tipe-tipe aneh yang agak susah dimengerti."

"Er, aku—biarkan aku pergi—" dan dia menciumku.

Tadi apa, ya, yang kukatakan tentang ciuman pertama? Ya, ciuman yang manis, romantis, lembut dan indah di atas balkon di bawah sinar bulan seperti dalam cerita-cerita cinta.

_Bukan!_

Ini bukan ciuman seperti itu, ini ciuman lain. Ini adalah ciuman—bagaimana menggambarkannya, ya?—keras, posesif, egois dan membakar relung-relung jiwaku, sehingga aku hanya bisa bersandar lemas padanya. Dengan sedikit limbung, aku mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya dan menengadahkan kepala agar dia bisa leluasa menciumku. Dia mempererat pelukannya dan menarikku mendekat, mengangkatku sehingga kakiku tergantung-gantung beberapa inci di atas sepatu _sport_nya.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan; kepalaku pusing, jantungku berdebar kencang dan seluruh diriku seolah tenggelam dan terhanyut dalam arus perasaan yang membuatku seakan sangat bahagia, juga sangat sedih. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kecuali dirinya; rasa bibirnya di bibirku dan tangannya di punggungku. Sementara itu, hatiku yang rapuh ini memutuskan bahwa aku tidak akan melupakan ciuman ini selamanya, dan aku juga tidak mungkin melupakannya.

Setelah waktu yang sangat lama dia melepaskanku, membuatku terjatuh, terduduk lemas di lantai marmer dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Nah, bagaimana ciuman itu, Manis?" suaranya terdengar dingin. "Siap mempraktekkannya pada Ivan tersayang?"

_Manis? Aku benci panggilan itu_.

Seluruh diriku seolah terbakar oleh kemarahan. Aku sadar bahwa tadi itu bukan ciuman. Tadi itu adalah kemarahannya padaku yang disalurkannya lewat ciuman. Dia ingin membalasku untuk apa yang—aku juga tidak tahu—telah kulakukan.

Dengan keinginan yang kuat aku segera berdiri dan menghadapinya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanyaku, mendorongnya di dada, membuatnya terhuyung mundur dan menatapnya dengan marah.

Dia memandangku terperangah sedetik, lalu kembali memandangku seolah aku adalah sesuatu yang menjijikkan di sol sepatunya.

"Tadi kau ingin mengajariku cara mencium, sekarang kau malah bersikap dingin... Apakah aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah? Kau harus bilang padaku, sehingga aku tahu dan bisa memperbaikinya."

"Kau tidak tahu?" dia bertanya menatapku tajam.

"Apa yang harus aku ketahui, _jelaskan padaku_!" kataku setengah menjerit frustrasi.

"Apakah ada yang pernah mengatakan bahwa kau sangat bodoh?"

_Bodoh? Cowok ini benar-benar brengsek!_

"Hei, dengar, ya, aku ini orang yang terbuka terhadap segala hal. Aku tidak cepat marah, dan aku selalu bersedia minta maaf kalau aku berbuat salah. Tetapi, aku tidak akan menerima kalau _bangsat gila _sepertimu memanggilku bodoh!"

"_Bangsat gila_? Kau bilang aku bangsat gila?" wajahnya berubah merah padam dalam sekejap.

"Ya, karena kau memang seperti itu," kataku memandangnya dengan berani.

Dia menghela nafas berat, tampak sedang menahan kemarahan yang sudah ada dipermukaan.

"Pergilah, sebelum aku lebih marah lagi dan melemparkanmu ke bawah!" perintahnya, mengangguk ke arah pintu kaca.

"Aku memang akan pergi, dan jangan harap aku akan menemuimu lagi di sini," kataku.

"Bagus..." katanya, menyeringai. "Aku lebih suka begitu."

Aku mendengus dan balas menyeringai.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan tentangmu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak..."

"Sinting! Kurang waras!" kataku. "Gila!"

Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat seperti sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memukulku.

"_Pergilah_!" desisnya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa Ariella tidak menyukaimu... Kurasa kau mewarisi otak ibumu yang kurang waras itu—"

PLAKK!

Suara tamparan itu terdengar sangat keras di malam yang hening dan bergema di dinding yang kosong. Tamparan itu begitu keras membuatku terhuyung dan, sekali lagi, jatuh terduduk di lantai marmer.

_Oh Merlin... Merlin... Merlin!_

Aku memejamkan mata, kepalaku pusing dan pipi sebelah kiriku sangat sakit dan berdenyut. Tetapi semua itu tidak mengalahkan, hatiku yang benar-benar sakit. Sampai sekarang aku belum tahu apa salahku. Beberapa saat lalu kami baik-baik saja; bermain gitar, bernyanyi bersama. Setelah itu, dia yang mengatakan ingin mengajariku cara berciuman. Lalu, menciumku dalam kemarahan membuatku benar-benar bingung. Dan baru saja tadi dia menamparku.

_Apa salahku?_

Airmata kesakitan dan kemarahan mengalir di pipiku. Aku hanya bisa menyekanya sambil berharap agar dia segera pergi dari sini sehingga aku bisa kembali ke kamar anak-anak perempuan, tidur dan melupakan kejadian malam ini. Masih sambil menunduk, aku membuka mata dan melihat kakinya melangkah ke arahku.

_Tidak... tidak, tolong!_

Aku tidak ingin maniak ini membunuhku, aku masih ingin hidup kalau bisa seribu tahun lagi. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku, ingin merangkak pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhku seperti telah dilem di lantai. Sementara itu kakinya semakin mendekat dan dia berjongkok di depanku. Menolak memandangnya, aku tetap menunduk memandang lantai marmer. Tetapi, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengangkat daguku sehingga aku terpaksa harus menatap mata hijaunya yang tampaknya bisa membakarku dalam sekejap.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menghina ibuku," katanya.

_Ibunya!_

Oh, ya ampun, ternyata itu! Aku memang telah menghina ibunya. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku tahu, aku tidak boleh mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Semua orang pasti marah kalau ada yang menghina orangtua mereka. Aku juga pasti akan akan marah besar kalau ada yang menghina orangtuaku.

"Oh, Maafkan aku..." kataku, memeluknya.

Berpelukan adalah satu hal yang sering kami lakukan kalau sedang senang akan suatu hal atau telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat anggota keluarga lain marah atau sedih.

"Aku mengerti seharusnya aku tidak boleh menghina ibumu," kataku, lalu melepaskannya.

Aku memandangnya, menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar," kataku, melanjutkannya sambil tersenyum. "Seorang manager tidak boleh bertengkar dengan pemain-pemain asuhannya."

Beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara, dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipiku.

Aku tersenyum berharap dalam hati agar dia memaafkan aku, namun dia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Dan aku tahu dia mungkin tidak akan pernah memaafkanku lagi. Airmataku mengalir membasahi pipiku, dan aku merasa sangat merana. Setelah puas menangis, aku segera berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Aku berharap besok baik-baik saja._

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley

Cewek yang belum mengerti apa yang telah dilakukannya sehingga membuat Lorcan menciumnya dalam kemarahan.

PS: Aku tidak akan pernah lagi menghina orangtua siapa pun, karena itu akan membuat orang lain lebih sakit daripada kalau kita menghinanya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 11 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Cranberries House, Dublin.**

**Waktu: 8.10 am**

Dear Diary,

Malam ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Aku tidak tidur satu malam ini karena memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan kalau bertemu Lorcan besok. Dengan pikiran melayang-layang, aku terbaring di tempat tidur sambil menatap langit-langit. Detik-detik berubah dari subuh menjadi pagi dan sudah saatnya bagiku untuk bangun. Aku memandang tempat tidur Rose dan melihatnya membuka mata dan memandangku dengan sangat terkejut.

"Oh Merlin, Roxy!" Rose melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" tanyaku duduk di tempat tidur, dan memandangnya.

"Roxy, jangan menganggapku bodoh!" gertak Rose, mendelik.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi, tak mengerti.

"Ada bekas tangan berwarna kebiruan gelap di pipi kirimu," kata Norma, memandangku prihatin, sementara Ariella kelihatannya lupa untuk mengucapkan harapan pagi hari-nya pada liontin. Dia memandangku dengan melongo. Sebenarnya lucu juga melihat sang putri melongo, namun aku tidak tertawa. Bagaimana aku bisa tertawa kalau sebentar lagi Rose tahu apa yang telah terjadi?

_Sial! Karena terlalu memikirkan Lorcan, aku jadi lupa menghilangkan bekas ini!_

Aku menyentuh pipiku dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rose cemas.

"Ya," jawabku singkat, turun dari tempat tidur, terhuyung sedikit karena agak pusing, dan mengabaikan teriakan cemas Rose, aku segera berjalan perlahan ke depan cermin.

Wajah yang muncul di dalam cermin adalah wajah yang benar-benar mengerikan; mata sembap bekas menangis, wajah pucat seperti mayat karena belum tidur semalaman dan, seperti yang dikatakan Norma, ada bekas tangan yang kebiruan gelap dan bengkak di pipi kiriku.

"Siapa yang telah menamparmu?" tanya Rose geram, memandang bayanganku di cermin.

"Ambilkan tongkat sihirku, Rose!" kataku, mengamati pipiku di cermin.

Semalam aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi pagi ini pipiku benar-benar sakit. Dia menamparku dengan sangat keras. Untung saja tidak ada gigiku yang tanggal.

Dari cermin, aku melihat Rose mengambil tongkat sihirku di atas meja, tapi tidak memberikannya padaku. Merasa heran, aku segera berbalik dan memandangnya.

"Siapa yang menamparmu?" tanya Rose, berdiri di depanku dengan menantang.

"Berikan tongkat sihirku, Rose!" kataku, tahu betul apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Tidak!" katanya, meletakkan tongkat sihirku di belakang punggung. "Kau harus mengatakan padaku, siapa yang telah membuatmu jadi seperti ini?"

Merasa lelah akan apa yang telah terjadi dan merasa frustrasi karena tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, airmata mengalir deras di pipiku. Rose, Norma dan Ariella tercengang.

"Kumohon, kembalikan tongkatku," kataku, menyeka airmata berjatuhan di pipiku.

"Oh, Roxy... Roxy, maafkan aku," kata Rose, lalu memelukku dengan erat.

Aku memeluk Rose. Pikiranku kembali pada saat-saat bahagia saat kami di The Burrow dan itu berhasil membuat airmataku berhenti mengalir.

"Ini tongkat sihirmu," dia memberikannya padaku setelah melepaskanku.

Aku segera menggumankan mantra penyembuhan untuk menghilangkan bekas kebiruan gelap di wajahku.

"Kau tidak mau bilang padaku siapa yang menamparmu?" tanya Rose, mengamatiku.

"Jangan sekarang Rose," kataku, memandangnya sesaat, lalu melanjutkan, "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal ini pada Al, apalagi pada Fred, James dan Louis."

Rose tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya memandangku.

"Rose!" kataku pelan dan lelah.

"Oke, tapi kau berhutang penjelasan padaku," katanya.

"Terima kasih, Rose," kataku, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Aku mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan cepat. Saat keluar kamar mandi, aku melihat Rose dan Norma sedang berbicara, sedangkan Ariella sedang mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian dari tempat tidurnya sendiri. Aku tahu mereka sedang membicarakanku karena mereka tiba-tiba berhenti bicara saat aku keluar kamar mandi. Memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan mereka, aku segera merapikan diri di depan cermin; mengoleskan _concealer_ di bawah mata untuk menghilangkan warna hitam kecokelatan karena kurang tidur, membedaki wajahku agar tidak pucat dan mengoleskan sedikit _lipstik_. Memandang bayanganku, aku tersenyum puas. Sekarang tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa aku telah mengalami malam yang mengerikan dan belum tidur hingga pagi ini.

Suara dengusan Rose terdengar di belakangku, aku mengabaikannya dan mengikat rambutku menjadi ikatan ekor kuda.

"_Concealer _tidak bisa menyembunyikan luka emosi itu dari matamu," kata Rose sinis.

Aku berbalik dan menghadapinya, rasanya agak jengkel juga menyadari Rose tidak menghargai usahaku untuk menyembunyikan luka batin.

"Apakah kau ahli membaca tatapan mata, Rose Weasley?" tanyaku jengkel, lalu tiba-tiba teringat percakapanku dengan Lorcan, aku tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Rose.

"Apa?" ulangku.

"Kau tersenyum," katanya.

"Oh, yah, aku teringat sesuatu yang lucu," kataku.

"_Kau masih bisa tersenyum_?" kata Rose, tak percaya. "Setelah—setelah seseorang menyakitimu?"

"Yah, aku kan tidak bisa bersedih selamanya," kataku. "Kau juga tidak mengharapkanku bermuram durja sepanjang hari, kan?"

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Roxy?" tanya Rose, mengawasiku "Kau—kau berbeda dengan Roxy yang dulu, kau—OH, aku mengerti—" wajahnya bercahaya dengan sebuah pemahaman yang membuatku kuatir.

"Apa yang kau mengerti?" tanyaku takut-takut.

"Aku kan pernah bilang bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta, dan cintamu agak aneh, yaitu menginginkan orang yang kau cintai itu bahagia meskipun kau terluka dan sedih," kata Rose.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan ini?" tanyaku.

"Jadi, kalau kau tidak membenci orang yang telah menamparmu, berarti orang itu adalah orang yang kau cintai dan dia adalah Lo—"

"ROSE!" aku menjerit keras dan menyeretnya keluar kamar.

"Dia yang menamparmu, kan?" tanya Rose, saat aku sudah membanting pintu di belakangku. "Tidak ada orang lain yang akan melakukan itu padamu, selain dia. Al dan Trevor tidak mungkin melakukannya, Scorpius juga tidak mungkin, jadi Lor—"

"Aku mengatakan dia kurang waras seperti ibunya," kataku pelan.

"Tidak, kau tidak mungkin mengatakan itu," katanya tak percaya.

"Aku mengatakannya dan dia menamparku," kataku.

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh mengatakan itu," katanya.

"Aku tahu..."

"Kau tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu tanpa sebab," katanya berpikir. "Pasti dia telah mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah. Benar, kan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan hal ini sekarang, Rose," kataku.

Dia menatapku dengan marah.

"Yeah, tapi aku tidak terima dia menamparmu," katanya geram, lalu mengumpat dengan umpatan kasar yang pasti tidak akan dilakukannya di depan Aunt Hermione.

"Rose," kataku senang, lalu memeluknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rose bingung, setelah aku melepaskannya.

"Kau adalah sepupu favoritku," kataku.

"Kau juga mengatakannya pada James," kata Rose, mengangkat alis.

"Oke, kau dan James adalah sepupu favoritku," kataku, tersenyum.

"Kau bilang seperti itu agar aku tidak melaporkan hal ini pada Al, kan?" dia mendengus.

"Memang," kataku, lalu memandangnya dengan tajam. "Juga pada Fred... kau tidak boleh memberitahu Fred."

"Baiklah," katanya. "Tetapi aku ingin dengar kisah lengkap tentang kejadian ini... aku akan memberimu waktu sampai akhir November. Kalau kau tidak menceritakannya padaku, aku akan segera melaporkannya pada yang lain, disertai bumbu-bumbu gosip, dan kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada Lorcan Scamander."

Aku tertawa dan merasa senang karena bisa tertawa. Keluargaku adalah yang paling kucintai di dunia ini.

"Baik," kataku tersenyum. "Sebelum kita kembali ke Hogwarts, kau sudah tahu semuanya, kisah lengkapnya."

Rose balas tersenyum, mengangguk lalu masuk kembali ke kamar, sedangkan aku berjalan perlahan menuju balkon dan di sana sudah ada orang lain.

Seakan mengulang kisah lama, aku melihatnya sedang duduk dan memainkan gitar sambil bersendung kecil. Aku ingin berbalik kembali ke kamar, tapi kakiku seolah terpaku di tempat. Suara hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh menghindar. Cepat atau lambat, kami memang harus bicara dan sekarang mungkin adalah kesempatan satu-satunya untukku. Mendengarkan suara hati—seperti yang selalu dikatakannya—aku segera berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai, Lorcan!" kataku dengan senyum terpampang di wajahku.

Dia mengangkat muka dari gitarnya, dan aku melihat bahwa wajahnya benar-benar pucat. Kurasa dia, sama sepertiku, tidak tidur semalaman.

"Buat apa kau ke mari?" dia bertanya, sementara aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Walaupun kau membenciku, aku tetaplah managermu," kataku tersenyum pada langit berawan di atas sana. "Banyak orang yang membenci manager, jadi aku bisa mengerti..."

"Kau tidak mengerti," katanya.

"Aku tahu... Karena memintamu menjelaskannya juga percuma, jadi aku tidak akan memaksa," kataku, memandangnya lalu melanjutkan. "Aku tidak ingin kejadian semalam berpengaruh pada permainanmu hari ini. Aku ingin kau tetap bermain sebaik-baiknya dan melupakan kejadian semalam seperti aku sudah melupakannya."

"Cara bicaramu memang hebat," katanya sinis. "Kau memang berbakat jadi manager."

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan cowok ini_?

Aku melongo menatapnya. Sikap sopan, sikap baik dan kesabaranku ternyata sia-sia di depannya.

"Hei, kau..." gertakku. "Aku sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam, dan aku sudah memaafkanmu yang sudah menamparku. Aku tahu aku sangat baik hati, tapi kau—kau malah menganggap kebaikanku itu angin lalu."

Dia tertawa.

"Pergilah..." katanya. "Berada di dekatmu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih."

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar!" kataku.

"Kalau begitu jangan bertengkar," katanya sederhana.

"Hah?" aku melongo lagi. "Bagaimana kita tidak bertengkar kalau kau terus bicara sinis seperti tadi?"

"Cara bicaramu yang memudahkan segala sesuatu itu yang membuatku jengkel."

"Memudahkah bagaimana?" tanyaku. "Aku hanya bersikap baik agar semua masalah kita bisa teratasi... Aku sudah melupakan, aku sudah jadi yang pertama mengalah dan minta maaf, tapi kau malah tidak menghargai semua usahaku. Kau hanya duduk di situ dan cemberut seperti anak kecil."

"Pergilah, Roxanne!" perintahnya dingin.

"Baik, tapi aku ingin mengingatkanmu agar segera bersiap-siap, Portkey ke Stadion Shamrock berangkat jam sembilan tepat. Kau tidak ingin terlambat untuk pertandingan itu, kan?"

Dia mendengus, memandangku sekilas, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku meraba keningku dan terasa hangat. Tentu saja, aku tidak sakit atau pun gila. Aku adalah malaikat super-baik hati yang sudah memafkan apa yang telah dilakukan Lorcan padaku. Tetapi dia malah tidak menghiraukanku dan menganggap apa pun yang kulakukan salah. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, bisa saja pendapatku tentangnya benar. Dia adalah cowok kurang waras seperti juga ibunya. Coba kita lihat lagi ke belakang, pertama dia mengusulkan untuk mengajariku mencium, lalu tiba-tiba marah karena suatu hal yang tidak kuketahui. Setelah itu, dia menciumku dengan egois dan posesif, seakan—seakan ingin menyegelku sebagai miliknya. Terakhir dia marah lagi dan menamparku. Aku bisa mengerti alasan mengapa dia menamparku, tapi bagaimana dengan kemarahannya pertama kali? Aku belum menemukan alasan apa yang sudah kulakukan sehingga dia marah padaku. Yeah, kecuali kalau dia memang kurang waras, sehingga bisa marah-marah tanpa sebab. Mungkin semalam adalah malam di mana kegilaannya kambuh, dan sialnya, akulah yang ada di dekatnya sehingga akulah tempat dia menyalurkan kemarahannya.

_Benar-benar mengerikan!_

Tetapi, sejujurnya, aku tetap menyukainya meskipun dia sedikit gila. Baiklah, aku akan menghafal tanggal dan jam semalam dan ingat untuk menjauhinya di tanggal dan jam itu.

_Setiap tanggal 11 lewat tengah malam._

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley

Cewek yang suka pada orang gila.

PS: Aku baru tahu kalau gen ibunya menurun pada Lorcan. Ibunya kurang waras, tapi lucu dalam arti yang baik. Sedangkan dia kurang waras, dan benar-benar mengerikan dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 11 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Stadion Shamrock, Dublin.**

**Waktu: 11.10**

Dear Diary,

Sejak tahu bahwa Lorcan gila, aku memutuskan untuk bersikap ramah padanya. Orang-orang gila harus diperhatikan dengan baik, diberi senyuman pengertian, dan pelukan kasih sayang agar mereka tahu bahwa ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Dan aku tidak memberitahu yang lain kalau Lorcan gila, tapi aku menyimpannya sendiri dan mengawasinya.

Dia baik-baik saja saat sarapan, berbicara dengan Ariella dan Scorpius dengan ceria. Dia beberapa kali melirikku, tapi segera membuang muka saat aku memandangnya. Dan Ariella,yang cantik, kelihatannya tidak tahu kalau Lorcan gila, tapi aku tidak akan menjadi orang pertama yang membongkar rahasia ini. Aku tidak ingin hubungan mereka berantakan lagi gara-gara aku, aku tidak ingin melihat Lorcan sedih.

Dia juga baik-baik saja saat tiba di Stadion Shamrock, memeluk kakek dan neneknya, berbincang-bincang dengan para pemain The Shamrock dan juga berbicara dengan banyak orang lain. Kami yang lain merasa tidak penting dan menunggunya di sudut.

Sementara itu, orang-orang mulai memperhatikanku dan cekikikan. Mereka tahu akulah yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacar Lorcan, dan dua cewek centil Cyrill dan Abigail rupanya tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk menyampaikan berita omong kosong itu pada semua orang sehinggga semua orang tahu dan melirikku dengan kasihan.

_Sungguh memalukan!_

Tentu saja, kedua gadis itu ada hari ini, mereka adalah Chaser utama The Shamrock dan mereka tak henti-hentinya cekikikan saat melihatku. Sungguh menyebalkan! Tetapi aku bersyukur karena aku tidak diberi kesempatan bicara bertiga saja dengan mereka karena aku mungkin akan meneriakkan pada mereka bahwa Lorcan kurang waras.

Pertandingan melawan The Shamrock berlangsung lumayan seru. Hogwarts yang sudah berlatih keras mampu mengimbangi permainan para profesional, tapi tetap saja mereka kalah karena Seeker Shamrock berhasil menyambar Snitch di depan hidung Lorcan yang pucat dan tampak sangat lelah, sama seperti aku yang terkantuk-kantuk di kursi penonton. Kami berdua tidak tidur semalam, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi.

"Lorcan tampak aneh," kata Mrs Scamander, seorang wanita tua yang kira-kira berumur tujuh puluhan, tapi masih tampak kuat.

"Dia tampak mengantuk," kata Mr Scamander, yang tampak sama tua dengan istrinya.

"Yah, sama seperti Miss Weasley ini," kata Mrs Scamander, saat aku menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan semalam?"

Aku, yang duduk di antara suami istri Scamander, merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maaf," kataku

"Kau, Roxanne, yang mengaku sebagai pacar Lorcan?" tanya Mr Scamander.

"Aku minta maaf," kataku lagi.

_Mengapa mudah sekali aku mengucapkan maaf akhir-akhir ini_?

"Oh, tidak perlu minta maaf," kata Mrs Scamander. "Lorcan memang tampan pasti banyak gadis muda yang menyukainya."

_Yeah, tapi gila..._

Aku mengangguk, memandang Lorcan yang sekarang sedang berjabat tangan dengan para pemain The Shamrock.

"Dia sudah bercerita tentangmu beberapa tahun yang lalu," kata Mrs Scamander tersenyum sayang padaku seolah aku adalah salah seorang cucu kesayangannya. "Tetapi baru sekarang aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Oh ya?" tanyaku agak heran. Aku tidak tahu kalau Lorcan bercerita tentang aku bertahun-tahun yang lalu pada kakek dan neneknya. "Apa yang dia ceritakan tentang aku?"

"Katanya kau sering memakai lapangan Quidditch di malam hari sehingga dia tidak bisa berlatih."

"Oh, itu sudah lama sekali," kataku tersenyum. "Sebelum aku terpilih menjadi anggota tim."

"Dia juga bercerita bahwa kau menolak datang ke pesta bersamanya," kata Mrs Scamander lagi.

"Er—" aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Dia dan Miss Zabini merupakan pasangan yang serasi," kata Mr Scamander.

Aku memandang Ariella, yang kini sedang tersenyum pada Lorcan dan Scorpius, dan mengangguk.

"Mereka memang pasangan yang serasi," aku setuju.

"Tetapi dia tidak terlalu gembira," kata Mrs Scamander.

"Dia pasti gembira, dia menyukai Ariella," kataku.

"Menurutmu begitu?" dia bertanya.

"Er, ya," kataku.

"Kau pasti sangat sakit hati," katanya. "Maksudku karena dia menyukai Ariella dan kau menyukainya."

"Aku memang menyukainya , tapi tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa tentang itu," kataku. "Aku cukup senang dengan hanya menjadi sahabatku. Kurasa kami akan seperti itu selamanya."

"Jadi, kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya, tidak ingin memilikinya untuk dirimu sendiri?" tanya Mrs Scamander.

"Tidak," kataku tegas.

Mr dan Mrs Scamander menatapku, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa, sedangkan aku memandang lapangan yang kosong. Rupanya para pemain sudah kembali ke ruang ganti masing-masing.

"Ayo, ke ruang ganti!" kata Mrs Scamander setelah beberapa saat, dan aku mengangguk.

Kami menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Di depan pintu ruang ganti kami berhenti karena terkejut melihat Lorcan dan Cyrill Meakin sedang berciuman, menyedot udara dari mulut masing-masing dan menempel seperti sepasang sendok.

Sementara kedua Scamander ini terkejut, aku bukan saja terkejut. Aku hampir saja jatuh pingsan kalau tidak segera berpegangan pada Mrs Scamander. Kepalaku pusing dengan tiba-tiba dan hatiku seolah terlepas dari tempatnya dan jatuh ke tanah, hancur berkeping-keping. Tubuhku bergetar hebat dan airmata mengancam akan jatuh dari mataku. Aku mengerjap dan menguasai diri saat terdengar suara samar-samar Mr Scamander.

"Lorcan!"

Mrs Scamander yang tidak menyadari bahwa aku sedang berpegang padanya, segera sadar dari keterkejutannya dan memandangku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," kataku, heran sendiri karena aku masih bisa bicara.

Lorcan dan Cyrill saling melepaskan diri dan terkejut mellihat kami. Meskipun hatiku hancur lebur, aku masih bisa tersenyum pada Lorcan. Tetapi dia membalasku dengan tatapan dingin dan membuang muka, membuat hatiku lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

"Wah, perayaan kemenangan yang hebat sekali, Cyrill," kata Mrs Scamander.

Cyrill tampak malu, tapi juga berpuas diri.

Mr dan Mrs Scamander berjalan mendekati mereka. Aku berlambat-lambat takut tidak mampu menahan kesedihan berat yang menimpaku dan jatuh pingsan dengan tiba-tiba.

"Roxanne," kata Cyrill, setelah aku tiba di dekat mereka.

Baguslah, setidaknya dia ingat namaku.

"Hai," kataku tersenyum manis padanya, juga pada Lorcan yang berwajah beku.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan mengaku sebagai pacar Lorcan lagi, kan?" katanya. "Karena sekarang dia milikku."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan melupakan kesalahpahaman itu, Cyrill," kataku masih tersenyum.

Cyrill mendelik.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku masuk ke dalam dulu," kataku, melewati mereka dan masuk ke ruang ganti.

Ruang ganti sepi, tampaknya anak-anak lain masih mandi. Tetapi, syukurlah karena aku memerlukan ruang untuk diriku sendiri. Aku masuk ke salah satu bilik ganti, mengunci pintu dan memasang mantra Muffliato di pintu. Setelah itu, aku menangis dan menangis terisak-isak. Airmata mengalir deras di pipiku, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Saat ini aku memang ingin menangis agar airmataku habis sehingga tidak usah menangis lagi kalau satu saat nanti melihatnya berciuman dengan gadis lain.

Diary, kau lihat, ternyata selama ini Rose benar. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Yah, aku jatuh cinta, bukan sekedar suka, tapi cinta. Dan seperti kata Rose, cintaku adalah cinta yang murni, tak mengharapkan balasan, asalkan bisa melihatnya gembira aku sudah bahagia. Namun setelah kupikirkan cintaku bukan seperti itu, aku juga ingin memilikinya, aku ingin dia menjadi milikku. Tetapi aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin mendapatkannya. Dia menyukai Ariella dan dia mencium Cyrill. Dia menyukai dua orang sekaligus dan aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. Lagi pula dia membenciku tanpa sebab. Kurasa kegilaannya itu hanya ditujukan padaku. Jadi bagaimana aku bisa menyatakan cinta padanya kalau setiap kali melihatku yang ada hanya kebencian.

Setelah puas menangis, aku segera membasuh wajahku di wastafel. Mengeluarkan _concealer_, bedak dan _lipstik _dari tas dan mulai memperbaiki wajahku yang benar-benar berantakan. Aku tersenyum pada bayanganku.

"Roxy Weasley, seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kau masih bisa hidup," kataku. "Untuk apa kau menangisi orang yang tidak pernah menghargai kebaikan hatimu. Kurasa kau cukup waras untuk tidak membuat dirimu jatuh cinta pada orang gila."

Aku tersenyum lagi dan merasa bahwa sudah waktunya aku untuk keluar dan menghadapi apa pun yang akan terjadi nanti. Satu hal yang harus kulakukan adalah tetap bersikap seperti manager yang baik dan tersenyum ramah pada siapa pun, termasuk pada Lorcan. Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku harus bersikap ramah pada orang gila.

Aku membuka pintu bilik dan melihat Rose, Ariella, Norma, Al, Trevor, Scorpius dan Lorcan sedang duduk dan mendiskusikan sesuatu. Mereka semua memandangku dan aku memberikan senyuman ceria pada mereka semua.

"Aku tidak tahu kau di dalam, Roxy," kata Rose, tersenyum.

"Yah, aku sedang memperbaiki riasanku di dalam," kataku tersenyum pada Rose, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kulihat tidak ada yang berubah dari wajahmu," kata Lorcan, mengamatiku.

"Begitulah," kataku tersenyum padanya.

Lorcan mendengus, lalu memandang yang lain.

"Jadi, Grandma dan Grandpa mengharapkan kehadiran kalian siang ini," katanya.

Yang lain berpandangan.

"Kurasa kita tidak boleh menolaknya, kan," kata Norma. "Kakek dan Neneknya sudah mengajak kita dengan sangat sopan."

"Ya," kata Al, sementara Trevor dan Rose mengangguk.

Ariella memandang Scorpius yang mengangguk dan ikut mengangguk, sementara aku terbingung-bingung tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Terima kasih," kata Lorcan, lalu mengambil sebuah sisir putih yang berpendar kebiruan di dekatnya. "Beberapa detik dari sekarang Portkey akan berangkat!" dia memberitahu yang lain.

Mereka berdiri dan menyentuh Portkey itu, sementara aku agak bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku melihat Lorcan memandangku dengan tajam, aku mengangguk dan segera berdiri hendak berjalan keluar. Tidak ada yang mengajakku, buat apa aku ikut, lagi pula aku tidak tahu mereka akan ke mana. Kurasa Lorcan akan menjaga mereka semua. Aku sedang lewat di sampingnya, ketika Lorcan menyambar tanganku dan meletakkannya pada Portkey.

"Kau!" aku mendesis, mendelik padanya dan langsung tersedot ke dalam pusaran waktu, melewati jarak dan waktu dengan tangan Lorcan masih ada di tanganku.

_Lorcan mau membawaku ke mana? Mudah-mudahan bukan ke rumah gila._

Sincerely,

Roxy Weasley

Cewek yang, bukan suka, tapi jatuh cinta pada orang gila.

PS: Aku tidak tahu Portkey ini akan membawaku ke mana, tapi selama Rose dan Al ada bersamaku aku tidak takut pada orang gila.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 11 November 2022**

**Lokasi: Green Mansion, Cork.**

**Waktu: 12.30 pm**

Dear Diary,

Kakiku menginjak sebuah lantai marmer yang dingin dan aku sadar bahwa aku berada di serambi sebuah rumah.

"Oh, kalian tepat waktu," kata Mrs Scamander, muncul dari pintu depan dan tersenyum senang pada kami semua.

Rumah kakek dan nenek Lorcan terletak di bagian selatan Irlandia. Rumah ini adalah sebuah gedung mewah bercat hijau. Bagian depannya menghadap ke satu jalan beraspal yang keluar ke jalan utama 10 kilometer dari sini dan belakangnya menghadap ke pantai laut Celtik yang sangat dingin di bulan November.

"Ayo, mari masuk," kata Mrs Scamander.

Sementara anak-anak lain mengikuti Mrs Scamander, aku menyentakkan lenganku dari tangan Lorcan. Tetapi dia tidak melepaskanku, malah menyeretku ke sudut serambi dan menatapku tajam sambil bertanya, "Mengapa kau tidak mau ikut ke rumah kakek dan nenekku?"

Aku, yang sebenarnya ingin membalas sambil mendesis, tapi karena takut membuatnya marah dan kegilaannya kambuh, segera tersenyum manis.

"Kalau aku tahu kita akan ke mana aku akan pergi dengan sukarela," kataku. "Kau tidak memberitahuku, bagaimana aku tahu tentang ini."

"Kalau kau tidak menyembunyikan diri di bilik itu, kau akan tahu ke mana kita akan pergi."

"Maaf," kataku tersenyum manis, dan dalam hati ingin sekali mengumpat.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Ayo!"

Dia masuk ke dalam rumah, melewati aula dan masuk ke sebuah ruang makan yang besar dan mewah dengan sebuah perapian besar menyala riang di dekat meja makan. Rose, Norma, Ariella, Al, Trevor dan Scorpius sudah duduk di sekeliling meja itu saat kami masuk. Tinggal dua kursi kosong yang tersisa. Lorcan segera menarik sebuah kursi untukku dan aku duduk dengan sopan. Setelah itu dia duduk di sampingku, sambil tersenyum pada kakek dan neneknya. Rose yang duduk tepat di depanku mengangkat alis dan aku mendelik.

Hidangan makan siang ini sungguh enak, sama enaknya dengan masakan para peri-rumah Hogwarts. Kelihatannya ini memang adalah masakan peri-rumah.

Selama makan tidak ada yang bicara, Lorcan, Ariella dan Scorpius tenang-tenang saja. Mereka mungkin sudah terbiasa makan tanpa bicara. Rose, Al, Trevor, Norma dan aku merasa sangat tak nyaman. Aku, yang belum tidur satu semalam, merasa sangat mengantuk dan beberapa kali terkantuk-kantuk di atas makan siangku. Lorcan, menjadi orang yang sangat menyebalkan, beberapa kali menendang kakiku di bawah meja sehingga aku ingin sekali meleparkan mangkok sup ke wajahnya.

Dan, setelah dua puluh menit yang menyiksa, akhirnya makan siang selesai juga. Kepalaku pusing dan mataku terasa berat karena menahan kantuk, tapi Mrs Scamander tampaknya tidak peduli. Dia membawaku untuk tur singkat keliling rumah, dan menunjukkan seluruh barang-barang yang mereka miliki. Sementara yang lain pergi ke tepi pantai untuk main Quidditch.

"Tempat ini sangat indah di musim panas," kata Mrs Scamander, saat kami sudah duduk di beranda samping memandang yang lain main Quidditch.

Aku, yang merasa sangat lega, menyandarkan kepalaku di kursi dan memejamkan mata.

"Bagaimana menurutmu rumah ini?" dia bertanya.

"Er, bagus," jawabku singkat setengah mengantuk.

"Kami mewariskan rumah ini pada Lorcan," katanya.

"Oh," kataku pelan.

"Kami berharap dia dan istrinya bisa tinggal di sini suatu saat nanti dan memenuhi rumah ini dengan suara ceria anak-anak."

Aku mengangguk singkat.

"Kau tidak suka anak-anak?" dia bertanya, tampak kecewa.

"Tentu saja aku suka anak-anak," desahku, hampir tertidur.

"Oh, bagus, Lorcan juga suka anak-anak," katanya.

"Yeah, kurasa dia suka anak-anak dan aku suka anak-anak tidak ada hubungannya," kataku, mengerjap.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya," katanya. "Kau dan Lorcan-lah yang harus memenuhi rumah ini dengan anak-anak."

"Ha?" aku terkejut, segera membuka mata.

"Kami akan segera melamarmu, kurasa orangtuamu akan setuju. Mereka mengenal Luna."

Aku tertawa dan Mrs Scamander juga tertawa bersamaku.

"Aku tahu kau pasti senang," katanya.

"Aku tidak sedang senang," bantahku segera. "Aku merasa lucu, kurasa khayalan anda terlalu berlebihan, Mrs Scamander. Aku punya impian sendiri dan impianku bukan memenuhi rumah ini dengan anak-anak."

"Oh, ya," kata Mrs Scamander tampak tak peduli. "Weasley biasanya punya banyak anak. Jika kau menikah dengan Lorcan, kau bisa memenuhi tempat ini dengan Scamander-Scamander kecil berambut pirang..."

"Apa?"

_Scamander-Scamander kecil berambut pirang!_

Oh, Merlin, ternyata para Scamander adalah orang-orang gila. Sepertinya aku harus menyingkir dari tempat ini, sebelum aku juga jadi gila.

"Er, maaf Mrs Scamander, kurasa aku ingin berjalan-jalan," kataku, lalu berjalan meninggalkan beranda samping menuju beranda belakang dan turun ke arah pantai melewati tangga batu yang berkelok.

Di bawah tangga ada sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke laut. Aku duduk di kursi itu, memejamkan mata dan tidur sambil mendengarkan suara gelombang.

Aku membuka mata dan menatap sebuah langit-langit tinggi. Terduduk, memandang berkeliling, aku menyadari bahwa aku ada di sebuah kamar mewah yang terang-benderang, sementara kegelapan di luar jendela telah mencapai tingkat kepekatan yang sangat tebal. Memoriku kembali dengan cepat, aku segera turun dari tempat tidur, bersamaan dengan pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan Lorcan muncul menutup pintu di belakangnnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" dia bertanya.

"Er, begitulah," kataku. "Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku menemukanmu tertidur di kursi di bawah tangga yang menuju ke laut. Jadi, aku membawa ke sini."

"Terima kasih," kataku.

Tak ingin berlama-lama berdua saja dengannya di kamar, aku segera berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau mencari yang lain," jawabku.

"Mereka sudah kembali ke penginapan berjam-jam yang lalu," jawabnya.

"Mengapa aku masih ada di sini?" tanyaku, meraba-raba jeansku mencari tongkat sihir.

"Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu—"

"Mana tongkat sihirku?"

"—jadi aku membiarkanmu tidur beberapa jam lagi."

"Mana tongkat sihirku?" ulangku.

"Peri-rumah kami sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu," katanya, mengabaikanku.

Aku memberikan senyuman yang kuanggap penuh kesabaran dan dewasa.

"Terima kasih, Lorcan, tapi aku harus segera menyusul yang lain. Aku manager tim, aku tidak bisa membiarkan yang lain tanpa pengawasan. Bisakah kau menolongku mencari tongkat sihirku?"

"Nanti kukembalikan, sekarang saatnya makan!" katanya, hendak menyambar lenganku, tapi aku mundur, sehingga dia menjangkau udara kosong.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih atas perhatianmu, Lorcan," kataku ramah. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Bisakah kau mengembalikan tongkat sihirku?"

_Yah, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di rumah gila._

"Mengapa?" dia memandangku dengan kucuriga.

"Er, ya, karena—"

Sementara aku sibuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, dia sudah mendekatiku dan memegang pergelangan tanganku dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan aku!" gertakku, tapi tiba-tiba ingat bahwa aku harus bersikap ramah pada orang gila, aku tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku, Lorcan, aku akan bersikap baik dan menjadi temanmu."

Dia menyeringai, dan menarikku keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Di atas meja telah tersedia makanan enak buatan peri-rumah dan perutku langsung berbunyi nyaring. Aku memang sangat lapar, aku belum makan sejak siang.

"Duduklah!" katanya.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali aku duduk dan makan, sementara dia hanya memandangku tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Merasa agak canggung karena sangat tidak enak kalau kau sedang makan dan ada yang mengawasimu, aku segera bertanya tentang kakek dan neneknya.

"Mereka sudah tidur," jawabnya. "Kegiatan siang tadi membuat mereka lelah, mereka sudah tidak muda lagi."

"Yah," aku mengawasinya, selama beberapa detik. "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka?"

"Bisa diam, tidak?" gertaknya. "Kau tidak boleh bicara kalau sedang makan..."

Aku memberikan senyum manis padanya, mengumpat dalam hati dan segera menghabiskan makan malamku setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ayo," katanya, berdiri.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku, ikut berdiri. "Aku ingin kau mengembalikan tongkat sihirku."

"Nanti," katanya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Tetapi aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu!" desisku tajam, lalu setelah dia memandangku, aku segera memberikan senyum manis dan berkata, "Kau baik sekali ingin bicara denganku, Lorcan, tapi malam ini aku sangat lelah, aku ingin pulang ke penginapan dan tidur."

"Kau baru saja bangun, tidak mungkin kau tidur lagi," katanya, berjalan ke arahku, dan menarikku ke arah beranda belakang yang menghadap ke laut.

Laut tampak hitam di bawah sinar bulan, dan suara gelombang terdengar sangat dekat. Lorcan duduk dan aku segera duduk di sampingnya.

"Nah, Roxanne," katanya, memandangku tajam. "Berbeda dari apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, aku ini bukan orang gila, bukan orang sinting atau pun kurang waras. Aku sama warasnya denganmu... Dan aku ingin kau berhenti membuat kesimpulan aneh tentangku."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku mengira kau gila?" tanyaku heran, merasa agak sedikit malu.

"Kau memang tidak mudah ditebak, tapi cara bicaramu padaku itu seolah kau takut aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja aku mau."

"Maaf," kataku, menyesal dan hatiku merasa lega.

Aku memandangnya dan tersenyum sendiri, ternyata aku jatuh cinta pada orang waras bukan orang gila. Syukurlah! Lalu tiba-tiba bayangan tentang dia dan Cyrill berciuman membuat senyum itu membeku di wajahku. Baiklah, sekarang karena aku tahu kalau dia tidak gila, aku bisa mengumpat, menggertak, memaki, mendesis dan memarahinya kapan pun aku mau.

"Tetapi seharusnya kau yang harus minta maaf padaku, kan?" kataku.

"Yah, aku memang menahanmu di sini karena ingin minta maaf," katanya, memandangku dengan penuh penyesalan. "Kelakuanku semalam memang benar-benar seperti orang gila. Aku memarahimu dan menamparmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Oh..." aku memandangnya dan merasakan hatiku seperti penuh dengan perasaan cinta. Kemarahan, kesedihan dan apa pun hilang dari dalam hatiku. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih, menyesal dan tertekan. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum bahagia dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk itu, meskipun harus duduk di sini sampai pagi.

Aku meraih tangannya dan mengatupnya dengan tanganku.

"Lorcan," kataku tersenyum. "Aku kan sudah bilang pagi tadi bahwa aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku sudah melupakan semuanya... kita bisa berteman lagi seperti biasa."

Dia menarik lepas tangannya dari tanganku dan memandangku dingin.

"Aku benci cewek munafik," katanya.

"Ha?" aku yang sama sekali tidak menduga dia akan menyebutku munafik, memandangnya dengan sangat terkejut.

"Dan berhenti tersenyum padaku seolah kau adalah malaikat yang sangat baik hati," katanya. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu karena aku bukan anak nakal yang berbicara pada ibunya. Aku masih punya ibu dan aku tidak ingin kau bertingkah seperti ibuku."

"Apa?"

Aku tidak merasa bahwa selama ini aku telah berakting sebagai seorang ibu. Yang kulakukan ini adalah murni karena aku menyayanginya, mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin dia tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau berpikir begitu tentangku," kataku. "Aku—aku tidak pernah bersikap munafik pada siapa pun, aku jujur... kalau aku berkata bahwa aku memaafkanmu berarti aku memang benar-benar memaafkanmu, bukan hanya di mulut saja. Dan aku juga tidak bertingkah seperti ibu siapa pun, aku manager tim, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kalian semua senang dan bahagia."

_Terutama kau, aku ingin kau senang dan bahagia!_

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah marah padaku?" dia bertanya. "Aku marah-marah, kau malah minta maaf. Aku menamparmu kau malah memelukku."

"Itu karena aku memang salah," kataku.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan salahmu," katanya, sedih. "Aku yang salah... aku yang—" dia berhenti bicara.

Aku menunggunya melanjutkannya, tapi dia tidak bicara lagi. Tak ingin melihatnya tertekan dan sedih, aku segera mengubah topik.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau berkencan dengan Cyrill sekarang," kataku, berusaha tersenyum. "Kupikir kau menyukai Ariella."

Dia tidak berkomentar, tapi memandangku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang menghancurkan hatiku dengan telak.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta, dan aku baru saja menyadarinya beberapa hari yang lalu."

Dia memandangku tajam seolah menantangku untuk bertanya siapa gadis yang dicintainya itu. Tetapi, aku tidak akan memuaskan keinginannya itu karena dia telah menghancurkanku. Biarlah, Cyrill, atau Ariella, atau siapa pun yang dicintainya itu menjadi kejutan untukku suatu saat nanti.

"Oh, bagus sekali," kataku, tetap tersenyum. "Kuharap kau bahagia."

Dia membuang muka dan memandang laut gelap.

"Kuharap kau juga bahagia bersama Borisov," katanya.

"Ivan?" aku agak terkejut. "Er, ya, Ivan—er, dan aku juga pasti akan bahagia. Semua orang akan bahagia."

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan di pantai?" dia bertanya sopan.

"Er—"

"Ini untuk yang terakhir," katanya lagi.

"Yang terakhir?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena setelah ini aku tidak ingin kau bicara denganku lagi."

"Apa? Mengapa?" tanyaku heran dan sedih.

_Aku tidak mungkin tidak bicara dengannya, aku jatuh cinta padanya._

"Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, seperti waktu di Hogwarts," katanya. "Kau harus bersikap seperti Roxanne Weasley yang biasa, manager tim Hogwarts. Kau tidak boleh tersenyum padaku, jangan menganggapku teman, anggaplah aku sebagai kapten tim. Lupakan bahwa kau pernah mengenalku secara pribadi. Lupakan bahwa kita pernah berbicara berdua saja di balkon. Lupakan semua tentang apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kita!"

_Mengapa dia ingin aku melupakannya?_

Aku mengangguk mengerti, mungkin dia sudah bisa membaca dari mataku—dia kan ahli membaca tatapan mata—bahwa aku sangat mencintainya. Karena itu dia merasa cintaku sangat memberatkan, sangat merepotkan dan dia ingin aku menjauh agar aku tidak membuatnya terlibat dalam masalah.

Sambil menahan airmata yang mengancam akan jatuh, aku berkata, "Aku mengerti!"

"Bagus," katanya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan kami turun melewati tangga yang berkelok menuju ke pantai.

Saat berjalan di atas pasir, disertai terpaan angin dingin di wajahku, aku merasa sangat sedih dan merana. Aku menunduk dan membiarkan airmataku mengalir. Dia sedang memandang jauh ke arah pantai dan tidak akan tahu aku sedang menangis.

"Kau kedinginan?" dia bertanya, saat melihatku menggigil.

Aku cepat-cepat menutup wajah dengan rambut dan menghapus airmata.

"Er, tampaknya begitu," kataku, memandangnya dan tersenyum. "Sekarang bulan November..."

"Benar," katanya, mengalungkan satu tangan ke pundakku dan menarikku mendekat ke arahnya. "Dengan begini kita tidak akan kedinginan..."

Aku bersandar padanya dan menangis dalam hati.

Kami berjalan beberapa meter lagi dan tiba di tepi laut. Dia melepaskanku dan kami berdiri saling menjauh memandang gelombang dan mendengarkan gemuruh yang tanpa henti. Uap-uap air yang membekukan memenuhi udara, tapi aku tidak bergerak karena tahu inilah akhirnya. Di sinilah kami akan berakhir sebagai bukan siapa-siapa.

"Ini tongkat sihirmu," katanya, mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari saku jeansnya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Terima kasih," kataku menerima tongkat itu.

"Aku akan kembali ke penginapan besok," katanya.

"Baiklah," kataku.

Dan aku sudah akan ber-Disapparate saat dia meraih tanganku, menarikku ke arahnya dan mencium seolah tidak ada hari esok. Aku terkejut, tapi cuma sesaat karena setelah itu aku juga balas menciumnya seperti dia menciumku. Ciuman yang lembut dan romantis ini mungkin akan jadi ciuman yang terakhir, jadi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan. Meskipun dia sudah tahu perasaanku, tapi aku tetap ingin menyampaikannya lewat ciuman ini, aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintainya dan ingin dia bahagia selamanya.

"Pergilah!" katanya dingin setelah melepaskanku. Wajahnya tampak beku tak berperasaan.

Sekarang aku tahu mengapa dia bersikap dingin dan marah setiap kali menciumku. Seperti waktu itu, dia mungkin sudah tahu bahwa aku mencintainya dan merasa sangat terbeban dan bersalah karena memanfaatkanku yang mencintainya.

"Maaf," kataku. "Dan terima kasih untuk segalanya!" lalu ber-Disapparate.

Diary, kau mungkin tidak akan mengerti betapa aku sangat sakit hati. Tetapi aku harus sabar dan tegar karena cinta tidak selamanya memiliki. Ada cinta yang mungkin menjadi beban bagi orang lain, kalau orang itu tidak mencintaimu. Jadi, kalau kau memang sungguh-sungguh mencintai seseorang, kau harus merelakannya untuk bahagia. Jangan memaksanya dan jangan merepotkannya dengan cintamu yang egois. Cinta yang murni adalah cinta di mana kau merasa bahagia saat dia bahagia.

Begitulah kisahku, aku tahu ini bukan kisah romantis seperti kisah para sepupuku. Namun aku bahagia, aku punya dua ciuman berbeda yang akan kukenang seumur hidupku. Dan suatu hari nanti pasti, di suatu tempat dan saat yang berbeda, aku akan menemukan calon potensial-ku.

_Pasti!_

Sincerely

Roxy Weasley

Cewek yang menemukan cinta dan kehilangan cinta di hari yang sama.

PS: Aku menyesal tidak menanyakan padanya siapa cewek yang dicintainya.

* * *

**Review please!**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


End file.
